Ciel and Lizzie 2
by Appa the greatest
Summary: Ciel and Lizzie's life with four kids and traveling and figuring things out This is the squeal to Ciel and Lizzie so if you haven't read it. You might want to before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys we're back! for those who don't know we wrote and finished a hetalia: Axis powers fanfiction so you should go read that if you want. Also if you remember the first Ciel and Lizzie since this is a squeal and you read the whole last story. Well it didn't really have a plot this one has it better can't really say it has a plot line since it has like 3 big ones with some mini but yeah. So please Review and follow us since we will keep writing lots of things. **

Lizzie: A year had gone by since Ciel left. Everyday Clara at 12 o'clock she would sit by the the window and waited to see if he was coming home. David always wanted to see if there was any mail. Hazel just wanted to play and didn't understand what her sibling waited for so badly. She had only been three when he left and she didn't remember him much, even though it had only been a year. Jaron didn't really do anything he liked to hide in his room. He didn't think much of what his older brother and sister did. I mostly watched the kids waited for their father and like David hoped that Ciel would have sent a letter. At first we had gotten letters once a week but then we were lucky if we got one letter a month. Sometimes it would be three months before we got any news from him. One day I woke up to find Clara staring out the window. "Clara he will come home when he can." She sighed and said "I know mum, but I was hoping that today would be special..." I sat down next to her "I'm sorry that he's missing your birthday again sweetie. I bet if he could be here he would." "I know...I was just thinking that maybe he could be back in time for my birthday." I hugged my little girl. "I bet he's wishing the same thing too." Little did we know that after a long year Ciel Phantomhive was in a carriage heading home to his family.

Ciel: It had been a long year away from my family. I had tried to write at least once a week but I got to busy so I tried to send them a letter as much as I could. Finally the day had come where I could go home. Sebastian and I were in a carriage and we were driving through town when I remembered it was Clara's birthday. I stopped in town and bought her a present then got some candy for the other kids. We got back in the carriage and went home. I got out of the carriage and Sebastian grabbed out our luggage. We walked up to the door and I walked in. Then I was attacked by a nine year old. "Dad! You're back!" "Yes I am. You've grown up a lot. I hardly recognize you." " Really? Oh let me go get Mom, she's upstairs with David and the twins." "I'll just go with you." She grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. She opened the door to David's room and pulled me inside. "Mom look who I brought up!" "Hi Love." "Ciel..." I leaned down and helped her up. "Yes Love, I'm home." "Oh Ciel, I missed you so much..." "I missed you too. You are so beautiful." "Thank you sweetie. Oh Jaron don't hit your sister!" "Is that who those two are? I would have never known." I winked at Lizzie then crouched down. "Hi Jaron, Hazel." "Who are you? Why are you kissing my mom?" "Right, I'm your dad Jaron." "Then why weren't you here earlier. Hazel come back here stop being a wimp." "I was on a long journey for work. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier." "Jaron please be nice to your dad and Hazel go say hi to him." "Lizzie it's okay. He'll get used to me eventually." I turned to her and kissed her again. I picked up David and put him on my back then ran out of the room with Lizzie calling after me not to run in the manor. I turned to see Clara running after me with Hazel holding her hand. I put David on the railing of the stairs and gave him a slight push. He slid down then I put Clara on it and did the same. I picked up Hazel and set her on my lap then slid down. I set Hazel down and walked to the front room and sat down out of breathe. I smiled innocently at Lizzie when she came down and set Jaron down. She sat down next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled and pulled her closer to me and watched my kids play glad to be home again.

Clara: I couldn't believe that my Dad was home. What was the best was that he came home on my birthday. It was the best birthday present ever! He let me slid down the railing, which Mom would never let me do. David was excited too. Only he showed it differently though. He just looked at Dad not knowing what to do. Although Jaron just integrated Dad, and Hazel ran away. Then I dragged Hazel with me, and Dad took her sliding down. Jaron came down with Mom, and we sat down and played. Mom sat down next to Dad, and everything seemed perfect. We played for a bit and Hazel stood up and went next to Dad. I was kind of surprised since she was really shy, but she talked to him. "So are you really my Daddy?" "Yes sweetheart." "Do you like me? Mommy said that you do, but I want to hear it from you. Oh and Jaron doesn't like me, he thinks I'm annoying..." He picked up Hazel, and said "Of course I like you Hazel, and Jaron... well he will get over that. I used think that your Mom was Annoying, and now I love her." She gave Dad and big hug and came back to play with us. Then we went to have lunch and then afterwards Mom took the twins upstairs to their rooms, and put them to nap. I followed Dad wanting to talk him. "Hey Dad?" "What is it Princess?" "Why didn't you write more often, and what were you doing while you were gone? Is someone like Mr. Harve going to get us again?" Then David came up next to me also wanting to know the answer. "No one's going to get you. I just got busy and well...I couldn't write much..." I smiled and gave him a hug. "We missed you... a lot." "I missed you guys too. It was terrible not waking to one of you in our bed kicking me." "Yep and now Hazel does that. Jaron just watches from the door. He doesn't really have any fun with us." Then I went to the library and found one of my books, and sat down by the window. I was so happy, finally my family was together again.

Sebastian: I watched Ciel interact with his family. Hazel loved him but Jaron was so much like his father. I chuckled and went into the kitchen to find Jack cooking lunch with Rowan sitting on the counter next to him. Jack turned around "Dad! You're back! Thank heavens the servants were really getting on my nerves." I chuckled and ruffled his hair and picked up Rowan. "Hi little man." "Hi dadda." I smiled and set him down. "Where are the girls?" "They went to grandmother's to do something." I nodded and helped Jack finish lunch. I got Ciel and Lizzie. "My lord, My lady lunch is ready." "Oh thank you Sebastian. Clara come now it's time to eat." I left and went to the dining room. I put Rowan in his seat and got the food and served it. "Where's David?" "I'll go get him dad." Jack left and and I started cleaning the house.

Jack: I went to go find David. I looked all over and found him up in the attic. "Young Master what are you doing up here?" "Oh Jaron was bugging me so I came up here." "Oh, It's time for lunch My Lord." "Ok... Hopefully Jaron won't decided to be annoying." I sat down next to him. "What's so bad about Jaron?" "Well he always picks on Hazel, and he never plays with any of us. Plus he looks a lot like Dad, so Dad might like him more." "Rowan looks more like Dad than I do but Dad still loves me just the same. He's only four David. He'll grow out of it." "I guess you're right... Come on Jack lets go eat." I stood up then helped him up. He left the room and I followed behind him. We went into the dining room and I served him some food. I stood behind him and waited. He got done with his food and left the table. I frowned something was wrong. I took his dishes and went into the kitchen. "What is wrong with David?" I washed up the dishes and put them away. I went back out into the dining room. I nodded at everyone then headed back to the attic. I snuck in and sat down a few feet from David. Just sitting and making sure he was okay.

David: I had lied to Jack, well sort of. Jaron did drive me nuts sometimes, but that wasn't the real reason. For weeks I had been getting letters from a random person threatening my family. Even if I didn't like Jaron I didn't want anything to happen to him. I hid all the letters in the attic, and I stayed up there making sure that no one else saw them. I was worried, but I couldn't tell Mom, or Dad, because then something bad might happen. I really wished I could tell at least Clara. She always helped me with stuff. Even Hazel would be better than not telling anyone. Then an owl flew in with another letter. "Phantomhive, I've given you many warnings but now I'm serious. The date I shall not share but someone in your little family shall be gone. Don't expect to see them again for I promise you never will. I hope you are ready cause I am. T" I stared at the paper not knowing what to do. I didn't want anyone in my family to leave. "I'm only six why do I have to deal with this?" "My Lord what is that?" I jumped at the sound of Jack's voice. "H... how long have you been there?" "I followed you up here after lunch." "Oh..." I really didn't want to tell him about the note. Why did everything bad have to happen right after my Dad comes home? "David what is that note?" "It... It's nothing." "David it's something your hands are shaking and there is fear in your eyes. I'm not stupid David. What is it?" I started crying "Some... somebody is going to come and get someone in my family and I don't know who or when and I'm scared." "Let me see the note." I handed him the note, and watched him read it. Then I heard him mutter something but I couldn't understand him. "I have no idea who T is and I've been getting letters for weeks." "Why didn't you tell me about them? I could have done something about them. I know who T is but if your parents wanted you know who he is they would have told you about him already." "They probably didn't think it was important and I haven't even told them. The others said not to tell anyone." "Well...okay well I'll figure something out don't worry. Why don't we go downstairs and work on some lessons? I know you need to do somethings. I'll help you if you need me to." I sighed "Ok Jack." I followed him downstairs and went to work on some of the lessons.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaron: I knew something was wrong with David, but I didn't really care. I didn't really know what to do really. a strange man came saying he was my Dad. Which kind or made sense since he kissed my Mom, and Clara and David attacked him. Hazel was just being her annoying self. She was too shy for her own good, and always followed orders. I went to play with my toy soldiers. Well more like make different strategies for them. David hated it when I played by myself, but I didn't care. Besides who would play with me? Definitely not David, and Hazel was too annoying, and Clara well I guess I could play with her. She was the only one who wasn't annoying and liked me. I check her room first and she wasn't in there so I went to check the library. I found her sitting by the window reading. "Hey Clara, what are you reading?" She looked up from her book. "Uh? Oh well I'm reading "A False Prince." So what are you here for?" "Oh well I was wondering if you would play with me a bit." She smiled at me "You know I would but I really want to finish my book. Why don't you go see if Dad will play with you. You know where his office is right?" I nodded and went to his office. When I finally found his office (Truth was I didn't really know where it was.) he came out. "Hey Jaron , I was just heading downstairs for lunch. Why don't you come with me." "Ok." I followed him down and found Mom playing with Hazel. Then we went in the dining room, and sat down. Then Clara joined us, and Jack went to find David. When he finally came down I started eating.

Jack: I followed David downstairs and into the parlor to do some lessons. I took out my books and he did the same. "David, what should we do about the letters?" "I don't know... Do you think we should tell my Mom, and Dad?" "Umm maybe we should. Dad might know what to do, I'm not sure David." "Well neither am I plus i'm only eight you're 11." "Yeah, umm what about we ask Beth?" "Ok we can do that." "Wait she'll tell mum. We'll just figure it out later." I looked down at the floor and then heard a scream. I ran out of the room and into the front room. I looked around and found Hazel. "What is it Hazel?" "I...I saw a spider." "Oh Hazel you scared me. Come on lets go play." " I'm sorry Jack... I won't do it again. Will you really play with me?" "Of course I'll play with you. Come on let's go." "Ok." "What do you want to play Hazel? I'll play anything." "Um... do you think Clara would be ok if we play with the ark?" "Why don't we go ask her." I took Hazel's hand and we went to the library. "Ask Clara, Hazel." "Clara can we play with your ark?" "Well... as long as you're careful with it." "Yay! Thank you Clara." I chuckled and we went to play.

Ciel: We had finished lunch and David kept disappearing but I shrugged it off. He was a boy I'll let him do what he wants for a bit. I left the table and headed back to my office. "Ciel, where are you going?" "To my office." "Can you please play with Jaron. David disappeared, Clara is reading, and Hazel went somewhere." "He doesn't seem to like me." "He's like that with everyone really. Please Ciel." "Alright I'll try." "Thank you Ciel." I nodded and went to go but turned around. "Where is Jaron anyway?" "Probably in his room playing with his soldiers again." "Okay." I leaned down and kissed Lizzie then headed upstairs. I knocked on Jaron's room and walked in. "Want someone to play with, bud?" "Sure, fine, I don't really care." "Jaron what's the matter?" "Nothing." "Something is the matter. You are exactly like me when I was your age and even now." "Well then one you just come after leaving us and think everything will be fine. Hazel drives me insane, and Clara would rather read than play with me." "I'm sorry I left. I had done it before to Clara and David too and believe me I did not want to leave you guys. Hazel is just shy and Clara doesn't want to play with anyone. I'm home now and I want to make up for leaving. Please let me." "Fine..." "How can I make it up to you? I'll do anything you want Jaron." "I don't know..." "Oh well, do you want to go into town just you and me and we'll do whatever you want there? Or do you want something else? Jaron money is not a problem right now." "I know that... Can I get a new soldier? I used my favorite a lot and he broke. Mom said we'd get me a new one put we haven't yet." "Of course you can. We can get you a whole new set too if you want. One in a different color so it could be an enemy if you wanted." "You're desperate aren't you? Mom does the same thing when she really wants me to be nice to Hazel, or do something I really don't want to." "Yes I'm desperate. I'm not exactly the best father ever am I?" "It's ok, Clara and David think you are." "I know that's what they think but what do you think?" " I don't know I don't remember stuff before you left." "Yeah you were really young. I'm sorry I left but sometimes I have no choice. I have to do what the Queen tells me to do." "I get it Dad." "Okay well do you want to go right now? We could sneak past your mother and not let her know...She doesn't like it when I spoil you guys." "Yeah, but good luck getting passed Mom, trust me Clara and I have tried before. It's impossible, especially on days like this." "Ahh but I grew up in this house I know ways out that she doesn't know exist." "Oh really Ciel." I chuckled nervously "Umm hi Lizzie." Jaron whispered in my ear. "I told you it's impossible." "Now what you were going to do Ciel?" "Umm nothing dear, nothing at all." "Ciel I know you it's something. Now tell me." "I was just going to take Jaron into town and get to know him better. That's all Love." I smiled at her innocently. "Ok Ciel, but how about you do that tomorrow. Since it's Clara's birthday today and you just got home." "Okay Lizzie. You win as usual. I can never beat you at anything can I?" "Nope you finally learned that. After so many years." "It took me thirty some years but I've learned my lesson finally. Especially with the last time I snuck off. Probably not my best idea ever." "Nope. Especially since you scared me." "Yeah...umm would you look at the time I have some things I have to do before tonight." I got up and tried to leave but Lizzie grabbed my collar. " Ciel Phantomhive don't you dare go hide in your office." "I wasn't going to go hide in my office, I was going to go hide in a spare room..." "Goodness sometimes you're as bad as the kids." "Lizzie come now I'm not that bad am I?" "Sometimes you are. But I love you anyway." "Love you too but I actually have to go wrap Clara's present I bought her on the way back home. If you want you can come supervise to make sure I don't sneak off." "Just don't, I have to finish her cake. Jaron you want to come help me? I know you like to eat the leftover frosting." "I won't sneak off but I need Jaron's help for a bit he'll be down once we're done." "But Dad! I want Mom's frosting and if I don't go now she's going to let Hazel or David eat it." "No she won't trust me. I need your help with something. It's top secret only you and I will know. Not even Sebastian knows about it and trust me it was hard to keep it from him. It won't take long I promise." "Fine... Mom please don't give the frosting away." "Don't worry if you come by the time I finish frosting the cake you can have the leftover." I smiled and picked up Jaron and ran out off the room towards my room. I gently tossed him on the bed and jumped on it. "I need your help with hiding a gift from your mother. It's for her but I don't want her to see it. Can you help me with it?" "Sure Clara and I have been trying to hide things for as long I can remember." "Okay it's a necklace. It's really expensive because it's old, really old. She wanted it when we were your age but she couldn't get it. I finally tracked it down to some place in America. That's part of why I was gone so long." "You really love her don't you? Did you like her this much when you were kids?" "Yes Jaron. I was always trying my hardest to make her smile and laugh no matter what it took to get her to do it." "So can I see Mom's present?" "Sure." I got off the bed and reached under the bed for my briefcase. I pulled it out and set it on the bed. I opened it and pulled out an emerald and sapphire necklace with pearls in between the jems. "What do you think?" "It looks like something Mom would love." "Yeah, I'm kind of trying to make up for something stupid I did." "Oh oh tell me please!" "Well I nearly died on her when I got back from my last mission before this one...then right after you and Hazel were born I kinda ran off in the middle of winter with no coat or anything and scared her half to death..." "Oh so that's why Clara and I got in so much trouble when we went outside in the middle of winter... Yeah Mom told us not to go outside." "Yeah, that's my fault. It doesn't help that Clara did the same thing but dragged David out with her with no shoes and no coat only in their sleeping gowns to play in the snow. Your mother is a bit paranoid now." "Yeah... but Clara didn't drag me with her. We tried to get Hazel and David to come but they didn't want to." "I see, well where shall we hide this necklace?" "Um..." "Jaron when I left I gave you a key. Do you know where it is?" "A key?... Oh wait! I know where it is!" "Run get it." "Ok... Do you know where Clara is?" "Umm Library probably." "Thanks!" He ran out of the room and came back a few minutes later holding a key on a piece of ribbon. I took it from him and grabbed the necklace. "Come on Jaron. It's the only room in the house that your mother doesn't have a key to." "Ok but we have to make sure we give the key back to Clara, because she always wears it Mom would notice if she didn't have it." "It's fine I'll just tell Lizzie I took the key back and keep it on me now. She'll understand trust me." "Ok." I unlocked my parent's room and hesitated before going in. "What's wrong Dad?" "This room always makes me depressed..." "How come? Why is it always locked anyway?" "It...it was my parent's room and I keep it locked so everything will stay like it should." "Ok... come on lets go hide it so I can go eat some frosting." I chuckled and let him in. I opened one of the dresser drawers and put the necklace inside. I ushered Jaron back out. and locked the door then slipped the key into my pocket. "Okay go eat frosting but not a word to anyone. It's you and I's secret." "Ok Dad." I smiled as my youngest son ran off. I followed him downstairs and watched Lizzie interact with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaron: Dad had come to play with me, and had been completely desperate for me to like him. Then we were going to get me a new soldier and sneak out of the house. Yet I had tried this before getting passed Mom was impossible. This time she caught us before we even tried to leave. It took a lot of effort to not laugh when Mom was chewing him out. Then she was going to let me eat frosting but Dad needed me. It was worth it though because I got to help him with a surprise for Mom. He need a key that he gave me when he left. I had to find Clara since she wore it on a ribbon since I got it, because she thought I would lose it. When we were done hiding it I ran down to the kitchen. "Mom I'm here are you done frosting yet?" she laughed. "Yes you got here just in time. Let see if you can guess what flavor it is before you taste it." "I'm guessing Clara's favorite raspberry vanilla." "Yes you're right Jaron." Mom picked me up and put me on the counter and gave me the the bowl. "Ok you can eat it now just don't touch the toppings." "Awww, but Mom." "Don't worry Jaron you will get to eat some with the cake later." "Fine." I ate the frosting. I loved Mom's frosting it was the best. "So Jaron what did you Dad want?" "Nothing just to have me help him wrap Clara's present." "Is that all?" "Yes..." I knew Mom was onto me so I finished the frosting and hopped of the counter. "Thanks for the frosting Mom!" I ran out of the kitchen, and went to my room. I grabbed one of the books off the shelf and pretend to read it.

Lizzie: I loved having Ciel home, but I really need to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I wanted him to go play with Jaron, and I caught them trying to figure out how to get out without me knowing. I loved him, but he acts like a kid sometimes. I knew he was trying to get away when he said he had work to do. So I stopped him, and then he said he need help with something from Jaron. Apparently I wasn't supposed to know since I asked Jaron about it when he came to eat some frosting. Then he ran off to get away from me asking questions. I guess I will wait to find out later. I thought about it the whole time I was cooking Clara's birthday dinner. I had managed to convince Sebastian to let me cook. Then Ciel came in "Hi Ciel." "Hi Lizzie." "Is there something you need?" "Umm no..." "Ok then so how come you came here?" "Umm okay I hit my leg on something and it's bleeding. I was looking for Sebastian." "I think he was with Sadie in their room." "Okay I'll leave them alone then...Lizzie I've been gone awhile I hardly know the kids anymore..." "It will be fine Ciel you'll get to know them soon enough." "Lizzie I don't know what to do anymore. Clara's growing up and David is so quiet and secretive and well Hazel is just shy and young and then Jaron...Oh Lizzie I don't know what to do..." "Well Clara, yes is she growing up, but she watched out the front windows everyday waiting for you to come home. David was always kind of quiet, but he's become more quiet lately and I don't know why. Hazel yes is shy, but she will warm up to you in time. Jaron is well it should be easy for you, since he is a lot like you." "I know...Lizzie I'm gonna go take a nap before dinner..." "Ok but please go have Sebastian clean up your leg." "I'll just do it myself and have him look at it later tonight." "Ok sweetie just don't forget about it." I kissed him, and he went up to our room. I finished cooking and put it on the table. I smiled Clara would be very happy tonight. Then I went to go find all the kids for dinner.

Sebastian: Lizzie had talked me into letting her cook tonight so I went and spent time with Sadie. Rowan was in and out but he is so little I didn't mind. I played with him till it was dinner time. Jack came and got us. I went downstairs and stood in the dining room. Everyone else sat down except Jack. He stood behind David like he usually does. I shook my head and went over to Lizzie. "Where is Ciel?" "He said he went to take a nap. Will you please go get him." "Of course My Lady." I bowed slightly and went to get him. I woke him up then left the room. He came down a few minutes later. "Um Dad why is there blood on your pants?" "Umm I hit my leg on something and well now I'm bleeding..." I walked over and turned his chair facing away from the table. "My Lord, let me see your leg." "Sebastian it's fine really." "Ciel remember what happened last time you didn't show Sebastian." "Yes Lizzie but I'm pretty sure it wasn't poisoned this time." "Please Ciel." He sighed and rolled up his pants leg. "It's just a scratch. Kind of deep but nothing serious." I turned his chair around again and left the room to go clean some of the house.

Clara: Mom called us all downstairs for dinner. I smiled knowing that it would be a bunch of my favorites, and I finished my book. I went down to the dining room and everyone was there except for Dad. Sebastian went to get him. When he came Jaron noticed that there was blood on his pants. I looked at David and thought the same thing. "Was someone like trying to hurt Dad?" Then Mom made him show Sebastian his leg. Apparently Dad ran into something, and cut himself. After that we ate dinner. I loved Mom's cooking it was really good. When we were done Mom brought out the cake. It was so good! Then Mom brought out the presents. I got some books from Mom, and David got me a notebook to write in. Hazel made me a picture, and got me some pencils, and Jaron made me some bookmarks, since I was always losing mine. I was already happy and then Dad handed me his present. I didn't know what to expect since he had be gone for a long time. When I opened it I found a key, and a new dress. It was sapphire blue, with flowers and ribbon on it. "Thank you Dad! I love the dress, but what does the key go to?" "Well I bought a greenhouse for you. You grow flowers and things there, even during winter." I smiled "Thank you Dad." "You're welcome Princess." I went over to him and gave him a hug "This has been one of the best birthdays ever." Then Mom came over "How about you, David and your Dad go play, while I take Jaron and Hazel to bed." "Ok Mom." I grabbed Dad's hand and we found my ark. "Hey Dad you remember when you got this for me." "Yes, I do." "Well it's still one of my favorite toys. I usually don't let Hazel or Jaron play with it." Then Mom came back down and we talked and played until it was time to go to bed. I gave Dad and hug "Thank you for finally coming home." "Oh of course." Then I followed Mom upstairs and went to bed.

David: The whole day went by and nothing bad happened. Well except that Dad hurt himself. I glad that nothing went wrong. Especially since it was Clara's birthday. She seemed really happy with all her presents. Then we got to play with Mom, and Dad until Mom told us to go to bed. We went upstairs, and I laid in my bed thinking. I still had no idea what to do about the letters. Then a bird flew into my room carrying a letter. "What a cute family you have Phantomhive, too bad one of them will be gone soon. Which will it be? Maybe the shy little girl, or the bossy boy, or the birthday girl. Have fun trying to stop me.

P.S. If you tell anyone about this one shall vanish even sooner. Which you already have. ~ T" I wanted to go get Jack but I was too scared. Now I know that it was either going to be Jaron, Hazel, or Clara. I started to cry and then fell asleep crying.

Ciel: We put the kids to bed then Lizzie and I sat downstairs in the front room. Lizzie had her head on my shoulder and I was running my hand through her hair. "Lizzie I think we need our sleep too." She didn't answer me. I listened to her breathing and noticed she was asleep. I stood up then picked her up. I carried her up to bed. I laid her down and changed my clothes. I laid down next to her and pulled her into me. I closed my eyes smiling and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to Jaron laying on me and Hazel next to me. I smiled and put my arm around Hazel and started rubbing Jaron's back. I looked over at Lizzie and smiled at her. She was still asleep but looked so beautiful. I looked back down at Jaron and saw he was waking up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Hi Bud." "H..Hi Dad." I moved him down next to Hazel and sat up. "When did you two come in?" "About two hours ago." "Okay. Let's go out and let the girls sleep." I changed into clothes then picked him up. I opened the door and we left the room. "What do you want to eat?" "I don't know Clara usually makes breakfast since she's up first and Mom sleeps in." "Well by the looks of it Clara's not up. We could just see what we have in the kitchen." "Ok... by the way do you know how to cook?" "Umm not really last time I tried your mother had to take over cause I burned my hands." "Ok then no cooking." "Says who? Come on let's go." I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I set Jaron on the counter and went to the cupboards. I got out some eggs from the icebox and got out a pan. I'd seen this done in America and it didn't look to hard. I cracked the eggs into the pan and waited. " What are you making?" "Some sort of eggs." " Should I go see if Clara is awake. Just incase." "No it's fine. If something happens I'll just get Sebastian to come down." I flipped over the eggs and waited a bit longer. I grabbed a plate and put the eggs on it. I handed the plate to Jaron. "There nothing bad happened this time." "Well that's good." I smiled and went to put the pan in sink. I was shifting it and it fell out of my hands. I went to catch it and grabbed the pan and not the handle. I dropped it "Spoke too soon..." "Dad you sure I don't need to get Clara, or Mom?" "Umm no I'm fine. I'll just show Lizzie later and she'll make me show Sebastian...oh well maybe I should just not cook." "Yeah... Oh Dad when are you going to give Mom her present?" "Umm tonight I think." " Ok, because Mom was asking me questions yesterday." "Oh?" "Yes she wanted to know why you needed me." "Oh ok." I turned around and picked the pan up off the floor and set it down on the stove again. I turned back around and helped Jaron down off the counter. I gave him the food and opened the door for him. "Go sit down and eat I'm going to go talk to your mother about something...mainly my hands..."

"Ok have fun with that." "Gee thanks." I ruffled his hair and went upstairs. I walked into my room and sat down on the bed next to Lizzie. "Lizzie wake up." "Huh? Oh hi Ciel." "Hi Love, umm I kinda tried to cook again and well..." "Oh Ciel what did you do now?" "Burned my hands again..." "I really need to teach you how to cook." "Umm yeah..." "Oh well. Umm I think Sebastian has the burn cream." "Okay when I see him I'll ask for it." I looked over at Hazel and saw she was looking at us funny. "What is it, sweetheart?" "Umm... nothing I'm just tired." "Okay love. Do you want to go eat?" "Ok." I picked her up over Lizzie. "Ouch." "What's wrong Daddy?" "Umm I just hurt my hands that's all." "Ok." I leaned down and kissed Lizzie then I took Hazel downstairs. I set her down and gave her some eggs. I sat down and watched my two youngest kids and smiled.

Lizzie: I woke up to fine Ciel sitting next to me and in our room. I wasn't sure how I got in the bedroom, but it was less important than Ciel. Apparently he tried cooking again. Once again he managed to burn himself. He took Hazel downstairs for breakfast, and I got dressed. I went to the dining room, where Ciel was watching the kids. It was nice to have him watching them instead of Clara. I sat down next to Ciel who passed me a plate with eggs on it. "So Ciel what do you plan on doing today?" "Umm I'm not sure." Then Jaron came up next to me. "Hey Mom, can Dad and I go into town?" "Well if your Dad wants to then yes, but take Clara with you." "But Mom why?" "Because She has been waiting for your Dad for a while. So you and Clara can go and next time he can take Hazel, and David... unless you rather go with one of them." "Nope, I'm good with Clara." I smiled "So Ciel do you want to take the kids? You don't have to take them today if you don't want to." "Sure I'll take them." "Ok Jaron go get dressed. Clara you too, I'll be up there to help you in a second." The kids ran upstairs, and I kissed Ciel. "Thank you for taking them, just don't spoil them too much." "Okay Lizzie." Then I went upstairs to Clara's room. "Hi Mom can you please help me button up my dress." "Sure sweetie." I went to help her witth the buttons. "Now Clara please don't over do it. I'll tell your Dad about the asthma so just be careful." "I will Mom don't worry." "Ok then." I finished doing the buttons. "Now go have fun with your Dad." She gave me a hug "Thanks Mom," and then she ran out of the room. I went downstairs and found Jaron also ready. "Ok well you two have fun, and don't run away from your Dad." "Don't worry Lizzie I won't lose them." "Ok I trust you... Oh Ciel, Cl..." Before I could finish he had went outside and left for town with the kids. I sat down and watched Hazel play with some of her toys. David was hiding somewhere so I left him alone. I went upstairs to our bedroom, and looked around. I knew he was hiding something from me but I had no idea what or where. I looked for a while, but then gave up. I went back downstairs and sat down. I didn't really want to, but I guess I was going to have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel: I somehow ended up taking Clara and Jaron into town. I had Jaron on my back and Clara had one of my hands and was skipping. We got into town and I put Jaron down. "Where should we go first?" "Um… I don't know." "Umm okay….Jaron should we go get your soldiers?" "Sure!" "Okay." I took their hands and we headed to the toy store. I let go of their hands and they both disappeared. I chuckled and followed Jaron. I stood behind him while he choose his soldiers. ""Hey Dad did you ever like toy soldiers?" "Yeah, I used to play with them all the time. Sometimes with your mother actually." "Really? She never plays with me." "Yeah but I haven't played with them in a very long time and it hurts her to now because of things that happened….." "What things?" "Umm things…." "Fine, I don't know what to get." "Umm what about you get this one?" I asked pointing to a blue set. "Ok, they can be the french." "Okay sounds good." "Hey Dad where did Clara go?" "She….um she's around here somewhere." "Come on lets go find her." "Yes sir." I said and let him lead me around the store until we found Clara. "Where do you want to go Clara?" "Um… can we go to the bookstore?" "Yes we can go to the bookstore. I bowed slightly to her and let her lead the way. I followed behind after paying for the soldiers. I took each of their hands and walked with my children.

Clara: I was happy that I got to go into town with Dad, and Jaron. We went to the toy store and got Jaron some soldiers. Apparently they were going to be the French villains. Then Dad asked where I wanted to go. I asked if we could go to the bookstore, and he said yes. So we walked over there and I wandered around all the books. I always had a hard time picking just one book. Dad saw the look on my face "You can get more than one book Princess." "Yeah but then I have more trouble picking." When I finally found one Jaron came next to Dad. "Hey Dad can we go to the park?" "Umm sure." "Great. Come on Clara get the book and lets go." "Okay, okay I'm coming." I went with Dad to buy the book,and then we headed over to the park. As soon as we got there Jaron ran and started playing. I ran after him, and Dad sat on one of the benches. We ran around a bit, and then we went over to Dad. "Hey Dad come play with us, please." "Okay." I grabbed his hand we started running. Then Jaron yelled "I bet you can't catch us!" I laughed and started running away from Dad. He caught Jaron first and tickled him. I was laughing and coughing all at the same time watching him. Then Dad turned around and started coming after me. I screamed and ran away laughing. Then right before he caught me I was having a hard time breathing, and I couldn't stop coughing. "Clara what...what's wrong?" "Ca… can't brea.. breathe." "Okay...umm home let's go home." "O.. ok." I still could barely breathe at all. "Why didn't I listen to Mom?" I started walking and everything started feeling tight. "Da….Dad…he...help." Then I fell over. "Clara!"

Ciel: I caught Clara and picked up Jaron then ran home. I ran in the house and practically dropped Jaron on the couch. I ran around the house trying to find Lizzie. Finally I found her in one of the upstairs rooms. "Ciel what's wrong?" "She couldn't breathe and then she passed out and well I panicked…." "Wait… oh goodness do you know where your inhaler is?" "My inhaler how would that help?" "If you would have a waited a minute before you left I would have told you, she has asthma like you do." "Oh, sorry….." "It's ok just go get I don't know where Clara put hers." "Umm I haven't used since we were kids." "Just do you know where it is?" "No….." "Dang it well I'm not quite sure what to…." "Umm well why don't we just let her sleep for now and I'll find her inhaler." "Ok….. Ciel…." I laid Clara down on the couch in the room and left the room to find Clara's inhaler. I searched her room first. I knelt down on the floor and looked under the bed. "I feel so horrible. I took Clara into town and then she had an asthma attack. This is all my fault. I told Jaron that I was a very good father. I don't know what to do, I haven't dealt with this in so many years." I got up and looked around the whole house finally I couldn't stand the way I felt inside so I sat down and cried until Lizzie found me. "Ciel what's wrong?" "It's my fault this happened….." "Why would you think that? Clara knew she has asthma, and not to over do it. It's not your fault she did." "But I could have stopped it, and I...I didn't…." "How could you have stopped it? Please Ciel don't beat yourself up over it." "But Lizzie it's true….." "How?" "I...I don't know…." "See you can't prove it. Look at least she knew she had it this time. I almost had a heart attack when she had an attack for the first time, and we didn't know she even has asthma." "Oh….." "ya…. I had no idea what to do, and I didn't have you or Sebastian." "I'm sorry Lizzie. That you had to go through that…." "It was scary, but at least now I have you with me." "Yes, but I don't remember what to do. I...I'm not helpful right now…." "It's better than nothing though." "I..I guess so…." "please don't beat yourself up over this. She'll probably wake up soon being just fine." "Okay Lizzie." "Trust me no matter what happens she'll still love you, and so do I." "I love you too Lizzie. What do we do until she wakes up?" I could tell she heard the sad tone to my voice when she reached over and squeezed my hands and looked me in the eyes. I saw the worry flashing through them for me and Clara. "Um… did you find the inhaler?" "No, I couldn't find it anywhere in the house." "Ok…. I guess we could just make sure the other kids are alright. Have you seen David lately?" "Umm no….I think Jack knows where he goes though." "Hopefully, I'm kind of worried about him. He just so much more quiet, and secretive now." "I know. It worries me….I don't know what to do….I've missed so much of their lives that I'm lost." "Don't worry even if I've been the one to stay home I'm get lost too sometimes. Just don't worry you'll catch up." "Okay Lizzie….I guess you're right." "Since when am I wrong Ciel?" "Never Lizzie. I have never known you to be wrong. Even on fashion advice." "Thank you." "You're welcome Love." "Are you going to be ok? I need to make some food for dinner or else let Sebastian make it." "Umm could we let Sebastian do his job tonight….I don't think I'm okay...some things happened on that last mission and I'm emotionally not doing very well…." "What happened?" "Lizzie I had to stop a band of murderer's this time and the victims…..I...I couldn't handle it. They were children Lizzie. Some younger than Jaron and Hazel…" "Oh… I'm sorry Ciel." "Lizzie….I...I can't get the images out of my head….they haunt my dreams my every step…" " I don't really know what to do Ciel, At least you stopped them." "Yes, but Lizzie I look at the kids and my head fills with these images. Children laying dead in the streets, in their own homes….Lizzie I get up in the night at least a hundred times just to make sure they're still breathing…." " I promise Ciel nothing bad is going to happen to them, The worse that can happen is Clara having an attack in the middle of the night." "I...I know that but I still can't stop checking on them….." "Don't worry everything will be fine." "Okay Lizzie…." "If it makes you feel better I'll make sure to lock the kids windows." "Okay Lizzie. It might help." " Good." I leaned my head on her shoulder and let the tears fall down. I didn't care who saw me cry anymore. Lizzie put her arms around me and held me while I cried. She kept whispering soothing words in my ear and running her hand through my hair or rubbing my back. Eventually I ran out of tears and had only sobbing breaths left. I felt myself drifting off to sleep and I didn't fight it. I let the darkness fold around me and I fell asleep. I woke up with Lizzie still holding me and she had fallen asleep too. I looked up and saw Clara walk into room rubbing her eyes. "Hi, Dad…I'm sorry about the park….." "Why are you sorry?" "Because we were having fun, and I made everyone go home….." "It's okay Princess." "Ok…" "Come here sweetheart." I scooted closer to Lizzie and patted the seat next to me. She sat down and I pulled her into me. "Sweetie what's wrong?" "It's just that none of this would have happened if I had just listened to Mom." "Well now you've learned your lesson. I did it all the time when I was younger trust me." "Really?" "Yeah, your grandparents had quite a time with me." "I love you Dad." "Love you too Princess." I held her to me and rocked gently as if she were little again like before I left. I let my tears start falling again when I heard her softly sobbing into my chest. I hated seeing her like this but I didn't know how to comfort her so I just sat there and cried with her.

Lizzie: I always felt bad when Ciel beats himself up about stuff. Yet I had no idea how much he had been through on his mission. I knew how he felt not knowing what was happening. I was so scared when Clara had an attack for the first time. I didn't even think that she could have had asthma. Although it must have been worse for Ciel since he had just came back from seeing kids being murdered. I hated seeing him cry, but I was glad he didn't just go shut himself away like he did when we were kids. I just sat there with him and fell asleep. Even though I had to only watch two kids today I was still tired. When I woke up I found Clara sitting next to Ciel crying. "What's going on here? Why is everyone crying?" "Hi...hi Lizzie. I'm crying cause I don't know how to help my daugher and it hurts like crazy and well I don't know why Clara's crying totally….." I got up and moved next to Clara. "Hey sweetie you feeling any better?" She looked up at me, and I pushed her hair back. "Kinda it's still kind of hard to breathe sometimes but better." "Thats good, do you know where your inhaler is? Ciel tried to find it, but he didn't find it." "Um….It's in my pillowcase….." "Why would you put it there?" "Because I didn't know where else to put it." I'll go get it you stay here with your Dad." she nodded and cuddled up next to Ciel. I smiled and went upstair to her room. I had no idea why she picked her pillowcase instead of someplace simpler. I found it and went back downstairs, and found Clara asleep on Ciel. "She a cute little girl isn't she." "Yeah, but she's not very little anymore is she?" "I guess not, do you remember when you first came home and met her and David?" "Yes, she nearly broke me." I smiled "Nothing has changed that much since then, except for twins. I really thought when you came home that you were going to come home in one piece until Clara found you." "Haha yes." "She really missed you when your letters stopped coming she would just sit in front of the window for hours before giving up and decided that you weren't coming home that day." He looked down at her. "I'm sorry I didn't send you letters much. I got really depressed and could barely function with the mission let alone write anything." "It's fine Ciel, at least you're home now, and that's what's important." I kissed him and got up. "I'm going to go find the other kids, it will be time for dinner soon." I went around the house and to my surprise I found Jaron in his room with his new soldiers playing with Hazel. "Hey kids, it's going to be time for dinner." Hazel jumped up and said "Ok Mommy." I picked her up and smiled. "Jaron could you please go find David?" "But Mom why me? He doesn't even like me, plus I have no idea where he is." "Please Jaron. All you have to do is find Jack or David. Jack knows where he is." "Fine…." "Thank you Jaron." "Hey Mom?" "Yes?" "Is Clara okay?" "She's fine, she's downstairs asleep on your Dad. Now go find David and then I'll wake her up." He nodded and went off to go find the boys. I went back downstairs to Ciel. I put Hazel down and she jumped onto her Dad. "Hi Daddy." "Hi cutie." "Guess what! Jaron let me play with him and he didn't call my annoying!" "That's great sweetie but we need to be quiet okay? Your sister's asleep." "Ok Daddy." I smiled "It's fine Ciel I have to wake her up soon anyway." Then Jaron came running down the stairs being chased by David. "You get back here you little annoying kid! I'm not a snail!" "Yes you are, you are so slow!" "David! Jaron! Enough fighting." I looked at Ciel slightly surprise since he usually didn't get mad at them. Yet they still didn't listen. I sighed, and when David ran past me I grabbed him. "Let me go! Let me at him!" "No! Jaron get back here right now." He stopped and looked at me, and then ran away. I sighed "Ciel would you please get him." "Umm what do I do with Clara?" "Just try moving her a bit, I'm surprised she's still asleep." "Okay."He moved her slightly and got up and then went after Jaron. Jaron stood no chance against Ciel who easily grabbed him. When he came back David tried to grab Jaron. I pulled him back "Now what is going on here!" "The little brat called me a bunch of names!" "I'm not a brat! You're just a lazy snail who hides in a corner all day!" "Boys! That is enough. I am tired of hearing about this. One more fight and you'll both be in your rooms for the rest of the night with nothing to do but sit on your beds! Got it?" They nodded and I let David go. I looked at Clara who had woken up with all the commotion. "Well I guess since that's settled, and Clara is awake now how about you kids go into the dining room." They didn't say a word and just turned around and walked into the dining room. I looked at Ciel "I've never seen you get mad at the kids before. You usually just sit there watch me yell at them." "I...I don't know why I did. I just couldn't take it anymore I guess….." "I wish those two boys would stop fighting with each other. I like having you here it's a lot easier stopping them with you." "I'm sorry they've been a pain. I'll talk to them after dinner." "Ok Ciel, shall we go make sure they're not going to destroy the dining room? Clara is usually good at stopping them sometimes, but she's tired." "Sure Love." I took his hand and we went into the dining room.

Ciel: I followed Lizzie into the dining room. I helped her sit down in her chair. I got the kids to their chairs and sat down next to Lizzie. I kept glancing up at the kids and Jaron and David kept glaring at each other. Clara was helping Hazel get some food and kept whispering things in her ear. Hazel would giggle then say something back to Clara then they both would giggle. I smiled at them then looked over at Lizzie. She hadn't eaten anything yet. "Lizzie…." I waited for an answer but she didn't even look at me. "Elizabeth?" "Uh?" "What's wrong?" "Oh nothing just thinking." "You sure? You don't look very happy." "It's nothing." "Okay…" I didn't believe her but I didn't ask any more. She stood up "I'm going to go bed." "Okay love." I stood up and took her upstairs. I helped her into bed. I kissed her "Goodnight love. I love you. I'll be up once I'm done with the kids." "Ok Ciel." "Love you." "Love you too." I smiled and kissed her forehead. I left the room and went back downstairs to talk to the boys and get the kids ready for bed.

Lizzie:I went upstairs to bed early since I wasn't that hungry, and I wasn't in the mood to be downstairs. Sometimes I think the kids don't like me since I'm always the one to ground them when they got in trouble. I had watched Ciel stop the boys, and it made me feel slightly better, but I also watched them glare at each other the whole time. I never knew why they didn't like each other. I mean I know Jaron is hard to like sometimes since he's a lot like Ciel when he was a kid, but David grow up with him. I laid down in bed thinking and then I heard a noise. I thought it was just Ciel so I ignored it. Then I heard a voice that wasn't one I recognized. I sat up and someone covered my mouth with some sort of cloth. I saw a blond person that looked a lot like Alois Trancy, but it couldn't be he was dead. "My my Elizabeth look how much you've grown it's been a long time." I tried to speak, but the other man was holding me too tight. The blonde grabbed my hand and saw the ring on it. "Well I see that you did marry Phantomhive after all. How sweet." I tried to pull my hand back, but he grabbed it even tighter, and pulled off the ring. "You won't be needing this anymore. Now sleep my lady." When he said that I figured that the cloth had been drugged and everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel: I went back downstairs. "Boys! Come here I need to talk to you!" " Coming….." "Sit down on the couch." They sat down. "Now tell me what is this whole thing about?" The both started talking at once. "Be quiet both of you. David tell me what's wrong." "He's just a little brat like always. No matter how old he get he is constantly calling me names!" "You're brother's not a brat, and if you keep calling him that you will get into more trouble. I think this goes back farther before he could talk or walk. Am I right?" "A little….." "Okay explain the whole thing to me." "Well first I was supposed to only get one little sibling not two." "If you got one it would have been me! I'm older than Hazel." "Shut up! You've always been like this no matter what happens you always have to be right! Well heres some news for you. You are not always right, you're just a mean little kid!" "BOYS! THAT IS ENOUGH!" "Fine…." "Why can't you two just get along? I don't see anything wrong with getting two siblings at once. I would have loved that. I had no siblings growing up. Only Lizzie and she wasn't always here, at the time she had her own house. Now stop bickering and love each other." "It's not my fault David never liked me…" "It is too! You're the one who started this!" "David how is it Jaron's fault?" "He's the one who is never happy with anything. I tried to play with him a year ago and he just slammed the door." "Jaron is that true?" "Well ya, but I was playing with my soldiers and he hates them!" "Then play something else." "But Dad that's the only thing he plays." "Then play it with him." "No I don't like playing with the soldiers." "Then figure it out…..oh both of you just go to bed. I'm done with this." "Ok…" I followed them up to their rooms and tucked them in. I went to find Clara and Hazel to get them in bed. I found them in Hazel's room. "Girls it's time for bed." "Ok Dad, night Hazel." "Night Clara." I tucked Hazel in and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight cutie." "Night Daddy." I went out and headed towards Clara's room. I sat down on the bed and ran my hand through her hair. "Good night Princess." "Night Dad." I got up and went to my room. I opened the door and gasped. The room was a mess and Lizzie was nowhere. I ran out of the room. I didn't care if the kids woke up "SEBASTIAN! LIZZIE'S MISSING!" He came running out of his room. "My Lord, what should we do?" "We….we're going to go find her and I don't care how long it takes. I'm not stopping till I find her." "Dad, what's going on?" "Umm nothing Clara. Umm you...you guys just go to bed. I'm gonna be leaving for a bit and I don't know when I'll be back. Sadie will look after you guys. Just stay here at home and don't go outside please." I could tell that Clara noticed how hysterical I was. She came over to me. "Dad I don't what happened, but I want come with you please. I don't want to be left home again." "Clara I need you to take care of your siblings for me. I...I'd never forgive myself if...if you got hurt or if one of the younger kids got hurt…." "Ok Dad… Just promise me you'll come back soon." "I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise. Have I ever broken a promise?" She shook her head tears streaming down her face. I looked at my kids, I turned and ran to find Lizzie.

David: Dad had woken all of us up yelling for Sebastian. We all went to see what was wrong. Clara asked what happened, and Dad didn't say but he was going to leave again. Clara want to go with him, but he wanted her to stay here to take care of us younger kids. Then Dad ran off. I ran after him "Dad I need to tell you something." "What is it David?" "I think I know who has Mom." "What do you mean?" "Well I've been getting letters from this guy and he said someone was going to disappear but I thought he meant one of us not Mom." "David I need you to show me the letters." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the most recent one. I put it there because I didn't want anyone to find it. "Here…" Dad read through the letter five times before he spoke. "Oh….no not him. Not again…...Sebastian! It's Trancy that little brat has her. I'm gonna kill him...again!" "Wait who's Trancy? Why are you going to kill him again? How do you kill someone twice? Why did he take Mom?" "It's a long story David….he was my enemy when I was 13. He tried to kill me so I killed him instead. He took your mother to get back at me and I'm sure he's not going to stop there. I don't know how he's still alive, I saw him die and I made sure he was dead. Why now? Why didn't he do this earlier? Why not before the wedding?" Dad started talking in hysterics. "Dad just go and please come home with Mom. I promise I won't kill Jaron while you're gone." "David. One problem the real Trancy is living where he used to live. The one who I killed was not the real Trancy just an imposter. I have no idea where they would be." "Maybe go check his house first. Dad can I please go with you it's my fault this happened." "No David….I don't need you to go missing as well. Stay here please. Help Clara with the younger two." "Ok…" He ruffled my hair, and left the house with Sebastian, and I went back upstairs where Sadie told me to try to get some sleep. I tried but I could sleep I was too worried about Mom, and Dad.

Sebastian: Ciel went into hysterics over Lizzie going missing. He found out it was Alois Trancy but that only made things worse. He told the kids to stay with Sadie and ran off. I glanced over at Sadie and ran after him. I went into my demon run to keep up with him. I tried to talk to him but he ignored me and kept running. I shook my head and ran after him. He stopped and was breathing hard. "My Lord you need to slow down. Running hysterically isn't going to help." He nodded not able to breathe and sat down. "We'll go by the Trancy house and see if anyone is there." He nodded again and I picked him up. I went into my demon run again and we headed towards the Trancy house.

Clara: Dad had ran off to find Mom, and he left me at home to watch Jaron, and Hazel. I really want to go with him, since I hated being left at home again. Sadie had sent us all back to bed and in the morning we all just sat in Mom, and Dad's room. I had found Mom's wedding ring on the ground, and kept twisting it. I knew that Mom never took it off she loved it. It had a blue stone in the middle with some diamonds around it. Hazel sat down next to me. "Clara Mommy's ring is really pretty." "Ya it is….." Hazel got up and ran off then came back with a piece of string. "Here. Put it on the string and when Mommy comes back you can give it to her." I smiled and hugged her "Thank you Hazel. Now I don't know about you guys but I don't want to just sit around." "I agree I don't like being left at home every time something happens." said David "But Clara, David, Daddy said said we need to stay here." "I know Hazel but still. David and I talked and we're going after Dad, but you can't tell Sadie or anyone." Jaron stood up "Sweet lets go." "Um no." I grabbed his shirt "You and Hazel are staying here. David and I are already going to get in trouble just by leaving, and if you two come it will be even worse. Now I need you two to make a distraction so David and I can sneak out." "Fine…" Jaron, and Hazel went out and the next thing I knew We heard crashes and yelling. Taking the hint, David and I got out of the house and started walking, following the tracks made from Dad running.

Rowan: I didn't like people very much so I usually was with mommy helping her. I was with mommy while she was sewing something when I heard yelling and crashes. I looked up at mommy then she ran out of the room. I followed silently behind her. She found Hazel crying and a chair tipped over. Jaron was just standing there. Mommy got mad at Jaron then left the room. "Wh...what is going on?" "Well we had to make a distraction for Clara, and David. You can't tell your Mom." "Di...distraction for what?" "Clara and David went after our Dad." "Oh. Why didn't you go?" "Because Clara told us to stay home." "Why don't you just follow anyway?" "Rowan don't give Jaron any ideas!" "Hazel we should go after them." "I don't see anything wrong with it. You can stay with me Hazel if you don't wanna go." "She won't come because she's a baby." "I'm not going to stay home if everyone else is leaving, and I'm not a baby Jaron." "Okay I'll just tell my mom that you guys are playing upstairs." "Great thanks Rowan, come on Hazel lets go. Clara and David should be far enough ahead that they won't see us." I let them out the back door and went back to mommy. I sat down and started playing with my toys again.

Lizzie: I woke up in a dark unknow room. Then I remembered what happened I had been kidnapped by Alois Trancy, or at least I think it was Alois. Then the door opened. "Well look who is awake." "Who are you? Why did you kidnap me!" "Now now that's not very lady like Elizabeth." "Just tell me." "Fine. If you don't remember me I'm Alois Trancy. Your dear husband tried to kill me!" "You were dead as far as we knew." "Well i'm not, and now he's going to pay." Then called in someone and a man came in holding a whip. "You can do what you want to her just don't kill her I have more plans for her." The man nodded, and started hitting me. Alois watched and laughed, but I didn't cry out for a while. I figured Alois got bored and then he grabbed me, and pulled me up. He chained me to a wall and the man continued to whip me. I felt my back start bleeding, and I couldn't hold it in any more. Every Time he hit me I yelled out, and Alois would yell at him to hit harder. By the end I was is so much pain, that when Alois unchained me, I just fell to the ground. "Now Elizabeth we're not done just yet. Bring in the chair." The man brought in a chair and Alois shoved me into it. and cuffed me too it. Then he ripped off the sleeves on my nightdress. "Now everyday something is going to happen and the longer you resist from crying out the more painful the next day will be. So tomorrow will be very painful. Who knows maybe I'll go back and get one of your children, and hurt them in front of you." "NO! Please don't touch them. They never did anything to you!" "And I don't care! This will teach that annoying brat of a husband not to mess with me!" He started punching me, and I couldn't move or anything. He finally finished and let me out of the chair and kicked me into the corner. "I'll see you tomorrow Elizabeth." He closed the door and locked it, and I just stayed in the corner hoping that Ciel would find me soon, or at least hoping that he was even looking for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel: We reached the Trancy house and Sebastian set me down. I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. "Phantomhive what are you doing here?" "I'm here to get my wife." I said through clenched teeth. "Now why would your wife be here Phantomhive?" "Cause your master took her from my home. Stop lying to me Claude." "Would you like to come in? I'm sure my master can clear this misunderstanding with you." "Fine, just hurry and get him." Claude let us in and I stood there waiting for Alois. I let out an involuntary shiver, something was wrong. Lizzie was hurt I could tell. I don't know how I knew but I knew Lizzie is hurt and she is close by. Just then Alois walked in. "Why hello Ciel, what are you doing here?" "You know very well what I'm doing here. Don't play dumb Alois." "Oh you know that's my specialty." "Alois where is she?" "Where is who?" "You know very well who. Where. Is. She?" "I have no idea." "ALOIS!" "Well fine she's getting ready." "For what?" "Well I'm making her marry me duh." "YOU'RE WHAT?" "She and I are getting married you don't have any problems with that do you?" "OF COURSE I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!" "Oh but why? Claude will you bring the bride out put her over there and grab the gun." "What do you need a gun for? And she's my wife leave her alone." "You'll see." I couldn't speak I was so mad. Then Claude brought her out, and I saw her. "Now Ciel you move one step and Claude shoots her. You wouldn't want that to happen would you?" "No…." "Good now you should leave I have wedding to do." "Alois you are not going to marry her." I took a step forward despite his warning. I heard the click of a gun being cocked. I took another step and saw Claude pull the trigger and heard Lizzie scream. I was standing by Claude holding a bullet in between my fingers. I turned to Alois and tossed him the bullet. "Over my dead body will you marry her." "Now now why must you ruin all my fun." "Fun? You call this fun? Why aren't you dead Alois? I killed you." "I'm not quite sure, but Claude saved me." I went to respond but I heard a noise. I turned around and so did Alois. "What was that noise?" "I have no idea. No one else is here besides us." I sank down onto a chair in realization. "They didn't…..I told Clara not to follow me….." I watched as Clara and David peeked around the corner with Jaron and Hazel beside them. "What are you doing here?" "We didn't want to be left behind…" "Oh Ciel your kids are so cute, I could have fun with them." "Shut up Alois and you are not going to lay one hand on my children or else I will personally deliver your dead body to the devil." "Well that might not be good but I still have your wife. I'll just have her have some more kids." "Over. My. Dead. Body. She is going home with me today and you can't stop me." "How do you know that?" "Because I've nearly killed you once and I'll do it again." My eyes turned red and I heard Lizzie gasp. She still wasn't used to the change of color thing yet. "Oh look who has a secret. You think just because you are one now is going to scare me." "Oh no, there is much more than that. I don't expect you to be intimidated by it but that won't stop me." "What you going to do to me remember I have my own." "Ha, Claude? I have myself and Sebastian. I don't fear you Trancy." "Oh really, Claude grab the smallest little girl over there." "Leave them out of this Trancy." "Never! I've been messing with your boy for a month now." "Well stop bringing them into it. They're too young to understand." "What about your pretty little girl she's probably about nine now I guess." I looked at Clara and Claude had grabbed her dress. "Dad! Help!" I ran over and attacked Claude who tossed Clara into the air. I jumped backwards and caught her. I grabbed her siblings and took them over to Sebastian. They hid behind him. "No more playing around; This ends now Trancy." "Fine Phantomhive, Claude." Then I heard a gun fire again, and Lizzie screamed. I ran over and felt pain. I gasped and sank to the floor. Blood pouring down the front of my shirt. I looked up at Lizzie and saw the fear in her eyes. Breathing was getting harder and slower. The edges of my vision were getting blurry. I stood up and walked over to Alois. I grabbed the knife out of my vest and stabbed him. I let go of the knife and passed out.

Lizzie: After everything Alois had done to me the worse was that he was making me marry him. I was helped into a dress, I was too weak to fight them off anymore. Then Claude dragged me downstairs where I saw Ciel, and Sebastian with Alois. Then Claude was holding a gun next me. Ciel stepped forward twice and Claude shot the gun. Then Ciel was next to me holding the bullet. I didn't know what to do I just watched them talk and then I saw the kids. Ciel had been too distracted when Clause grabbed Clara. Then he throw her, and thankfully Ciel caught her. Then they hid behind 's when Ciel snapped he went after Alois and then Ciel was shot. I was scared I couldn't move, and Ciel stabbed Alois, and passed out. Sebastian went to Ciel, with David, and Jaron, and Clara and Hazel ran to me. "Mom are you alright?" I will be I'm weak right now. I'm more worried about your Dad." "Come on Mom let's go home." "Ok Clara." I stood up the best I could and went over to Ciel, and Sebastian. "Sebastian will he be ok?" "He should be." "That's good…. Sebastian how are we going to get home?" "Umm I'll get a cab." "Ok." I sat down next to Ciel, and then Clara said "Mom, I have something for you." "Really?" She nodded and she untied a string and took a ring off. "Here Mom I kept it with me so we wouldn't lose it." I smiled "Thank you sweetie." I put the ring back on and I felt just a little better having it with me.

Clara: I knew I had caused some trouble but Mom was too tired to punish me and Dad had passed out. Sebastian had gotten a cab and I helped him carry Dad into the cab. Then sebastian helped support mom. Everyone got in, and we headed home. Mom fell asleep and so did Jaron, David, and Hazel. I was left with only Sebastian. "Hey Sebastian, I know Mom was more worried about Dad, but she doesn't look great. Will she be okay?" I looked at Mom, and her hair was a mess and had bruises everywhere, with some cuts in places. "I'll have to check when we get home." "Ok….. What was the blonde guy talking about when he said Dad was one of them? Who are them?" "That's for Ciel to tell you not me." "Please he probably won't tell me, and say not till I'm older. Please Sebastian." "I don't know. You are still a bit young." "Please." "I don't know Clara." Then I heard Dad groan. "Sebastian my chest kills….." "Dad you're finally awake." "Why does my chest hurt so much?" "I think that weird butler shot you, Dad." "Claude? Oh, wait if I got shot why am I still alive?" "Umm Ciel, do you not remember what happened?" "No….wait now I do." "Dad are you okay? You remember me right?" "Yes Clara I remember you." "Good… I'm in trouble aren't I." "Umm maybe I'm not sure." "Ok…. Sebastian are we almost home?" "umm I think so. Do you still want to ask your father about the thing or no?" "Well…. yes, but I should probably leave him alone right now…." "Ask me about what?" "Well the blonde guy said you were one of them. Who's them?" "Oh that. I knew one of you would ask…" "Will you please tell me. I'm the only one who was paying attention. David was shushing Jaron and Hazel." "Oh, well…..you're so young though….." "Please Dad, I'm not that young anymore. I'm nine now, and I managed to follow you and Sebastian without you knowing until Hazel, and Jaron caught up to us." "Well true but….." "Please." "Umm okay…" I smiled "So…." "Well you see I'm a….." "A what Dad?" "Well I'm a demon…" I didn't really know how to answer that so I just stared down on at the floor. "Clara?" "Ya….." "I'm sorry Princess. I became one when I was thirteen. Your mother married me anyway…...I wasn't going to tell you guys until you were old enough. Mainly out of fear you wouldn't like me….." "Is Mom one too?" "No, just….just me…." "So is that why that rope from four years ago hurt for no real reason?" "Yes, you are half demon. That's why you guys have never been to church before." "I just thought it was because it's far away." "No….." "Ok…" I went back to staring at the ground. I was trying to figure all this out. I didn't even know that people could be demons. I thought they were the monsters in our dreams. I couldn't stop myself and started crying. "Oh Clara, sweetheart don't cry. Please don't cry." I nodded and I tried to stop but I couldn't. I just couldn't handle everything. "Come here love." I went over to Dad, and sat on his lap, like when I was five. "I didn't mean to make you cry." "It's not you, it's just…. everything. Why does all the bad stuff have to happen to my family. What did we ever do wrong to deserve all this?" "Umm I don't know love." "Ok." I just laid against him and fell asleep on him.

Ciel: I held Clara while she cried. She fell asleep on me and despite the pain in my chest I held her against it not wanting to let go of her for a split second. I looked up at Sebastian and started crying myself. I buried my face in her hair and cried. I fell asleep until Lizzie woke me up. "Ciel we're home." "Huh?" "We're back at home come lets get inside." "Umm okay." She helped me up and out of the carriage. I stepped out of the carriage and my legs buckled under me. I fell down taking Lizzie with me. She landed on my chest and I groaned in pain. "I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to hold you up right now." "It's fine Lizzie. That's not your fault." I went into a coughing fit. "Sebastian told me to not run so much and I didn't listen now the wound in chest isn't helping." I muttered and I could tell that Lizzie had heard me by the worry that went through her eyes. "Ciel are you ok? I'm going to get Sebastian he can carry you." "Lizzie I'll be fine." I stood back up and fell back down. "On second thought get Sebastian." "Ok Ciel." I watched her go and sat up. Sebastian came and carried me inside. He set me down on the couch. I shifted and the small sudden movement made me pass out. I woke to hear voices around me. I opened my eyes and saw everyone around me. "Ciel… You're awake." I tried to reply but didn't have the strength it came a small moan. "Sebastian what's wrong with him?" "He got shot, he just needs time to heal." "But don't you and him heal fast usually?" "Yes, but with him it's different this time. He took the bullet wanting to die so his body isn't healing." "But why would he want to die? I don't understand….." "Did he tell you anything about the mission?" " A little mostly about the kids…." "He can't take it….it broke him. He comes home and doesn't know how to do anything anymore. You get kidnapped right under his nose. The kids don't listen when says not to come. He felt like a failure and in a split second decided to die thinking maybe you guys would be better off without him." "But I thought that you couldn't die. And if he ever did that I don't know how I would live. I guess the kids would have to go with Mother since I wouldn't be able to take care of them anymore." "But he's not dead. If it weren't for Clara in the carriage he probably would be though." "What did Clara do? And like I said I thought you two couldn't die." "Clara will have to explain it to you. We can't by humans but other demons and grim reapers and by our own will. If we wish to die we will." "Oh….. where is Clara anyway?" "Umm I don't know." "I'll go find her, will you just make sure Ciel doesn't die." "Of course My Lady." "Thanks." I looked up at Sebastian wanting to let go but knowing I couldn't for Lizzie's sake. She came back in with Clara. "Lizzie…..I...I'm sorry….." "It's ok Ciel don't hurt yourself even more please. I need you, you have no idea how hard it was for me to take care of the four kids without you for a year." "You're right I don't….I'm so sorry Lizzie." "Just please don't leave me." "I'm trying not to. I promise." " Thank you Ciel." "Dad please don't leave again. I like having you with us." "I won't Princess." "Good, because I think David and Jaron are getting along better now." "Th...that's great…..Lizzie how long was I out?" "A couple hours, why?" "Just wondered…" "It's getting late. Do you want to come upstairs with me or rather stay here?" " I don't want to be alone…." "Ok, Clara you can go to bed sweetie." "Ok Mom." "Sebastian can you get Ciel upstairs?" He nodded and picked me up. "Is Lizzie okay?" "Yes, she's fine. At least that's what she told me." I nodded. We got upstairs and he laid me on my bed. He pulled the sheets up around me after taking off my jacket. He left the room and Lizzie came in a few minutes later. "Ciel? Are you asleep?" "No…" "Ok…. Are you feeling ok Ciel?" "Not really…" "Hey, don't think for a second that we would be better off without you. I would be a mess, and I don't even know what would happen to the kids." "I'm sorry Lizzie…" "It's ok." "But is it really Lizzie?" "Well no….. you scared me when you didn't start healing like usual." "I'm sorry Lizzie…..I...I don't know what came over me." "Just don't it again ok. No matter what you think I need you." "Okay Lizzie." I shifted slightly and felt my head spin. I waited for Lizzie to lay down. "Lizzie are you okay?" "Like physical or mentally?" "Both." " Then mostly." "Okay physically?" "I'll be fine I'm just beat up a bit." "Oh….ok….I wasn't thinking very straight today at the Trancy house was I?" "It's fine Ciel you were just worried." "Okay Lizzie….." She scooted up to me and put her arm around my stomach. "I love you Elizabeth. Sleep well." "I love you too." I smiled at put my arm around her. I fell asleep within seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

Rowan: I waited till he had been sent to bed so that we could be alone before I went to talk to Jaron. I snuck into his room and noticed his light was on. "Jaron." "Ya?" "How did it go? What happened?" " Well we went to this house, and we ran into Clara and David, and then Dad fought this blonde guy that wanted to marry Mom, and then we went home." "That's it? There are no significant details, nothing?" "Not now I'll tell you later, right now I'm exhausted." I sighed. "Okay, night Jaron." "Night Rowan." I turn and walk out then back to my room. I laid down on my bed and went to sleep.

Lizzie: I had lied to Ciel a bit. Mentally I was fine except for I thought I heard Alois's laugh everywhere, and Ciel had almost died again. Physically, I had no idea how bad I was. I was bruised in lots of places, and my back hurt really badly from the multiple whippings. I was surprised that Ciel couldn't feel them through my nightgown. I didn't want to worry him, since he wasn't doing great. He put his arm around me, and I fell asleep quickly for once. When I woke up

I saw red on the bed. I felt my back and it was wet, and had blood on it. I really didn't want too, but I shook Ciel awake. "Ciel….." "What is it Lizzie?" "My back's bleeding." "Why is your back bleeding?" I sighed I really didn't to tell him but I guess I had too now. "Because Alois whipped me and it cut through. Ciel please get Sebastian or make it stop, it hurts." "Umm Sebastian his room, okay be right back." I nodded and he left to get Sebastian. I wait a bit and he came back with him. "Thank you Ciel." "You're welcome Love." "Sebastian pulled down my nightgown so he could get to my back and clean it up. Every time he touched it, it hurt. "Sebastian please it hurts….." "It will My Lady." "But…." I gasped as he touch it again. I hated this I want just to go hide, let no nobody touch me. "Sebastian please stop…" "How am I supposed to help you then?" "I don't know just stop it hurts to much." I looked at Ciel hoping he would make Sebatian stop. "I'm sorry Lizzie, I don't know anything about this sort of thing. Sebastian knows what he's doing." "But but….." "I know it hurts Love, please just let him." "Fine….." I was almost in tears when he finished cleaning it up. They when he started putting on the band aids with the alcohol on them I couldn't hold it back anymore. "Please Ciel make it stop.. It hurts, it hurts , I don't want to do this anymore." "Sebastian stop." He looked up at me and nodded at Ciel. "Yes, My Lord." Ciel sat down next to me, and I just leaned on him and cried. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier….." "It's fine Lizzie." " I feel bad I made him stop before he was done I just couldn't do it anymore." "Lizzie it's fine." "I'm sorry I lied to you…." I just kept crying and Ciel held onto me. I hadn't cried this much since I was a kid. "Let it out Lizzie. It's better this way." I ended up crying myself back to sleep.

Ciel: I sat there holding Lizzie even after she fell asleep. Around two I laid her down and laid down. I put my hand in hers and once again the tears came. I cried myself back to sleep. When I woke up in the morning my face was still wet. Apparently I had cried in my sleep as well. I sighed, slowly sitting up. Then the door opened and Sebastian walked in. "My Lord you're awake." "Umm yeah, I guess I am." "The children won't eat until you or Lizzie come down." "Oh, well Lizzie is still sleeping and I want her to get some sleep. I'll be down as soon as I can." He nodded and left. Once he was gone I stood up, my legs buckled and I fell. I grunted in pain as I hit the floor. I stood up again and leaned on the bed then the wall. I leaned on things as I slowly made my way downstairs. I made it to the dining room and suddenly to get to the table I had to cross open ground. I sighed and let go of the wall. I took one step then another. Eventually I made it to the table. I leaned on a chair as my head swam. "Dad are you okay? Is Mom okay? Sebastian wouldn't tell us anything, and we wanted to see you." "Umm…..I..I um I'm not sure….." "Oh…" "I..I'm sorry guys….." "It's ok Dad. I know you'll be okay because you promised me that you wouldn't leave." "I intend on keeping that promise." I sat down in the chair, my vision going in and out of focus, Black around the edges. Sebastian put some food in front of me but I just pushed it around. The kids finished eating and sat there. I sat there until Lizzie came down. "Lizzie you shouldn't be up and out of bed." "I'm fine Ciel." "But Lizzie you aren't. I know you aren't and it worries me." "I'll be fine Ciel don't worry." "But…." she silenced my protests with a kiss. "I'll be okay I promise." "Okay….." "Mommy you sure you're ok?" "I'm sure Hazel; give me a week, and I'll be playing with you again." She smiled at Lizzie. "Kids go play alright." They ran off to play but Clara sat down in the chair next to me "Can I please stay here?" "Umm why?" "Because I don't remember all the stuff you told me yesterday, and I still want to know at least a little more." "Clara, I'm a demon what more do you want to know?" "Why you became one. How does it make you different than Mom? Stuff like that." "Ciel you told her?" "She asked about it and well….yes I did….." "I thought we were going to wait till they were older?" "Well we were...but then she asked about it and well she kinda guilted me into telling her….." "Plus I'm nine now Mom, I can know." "Fine…." "I...I'm sorry Lizzie…..I guess I should have waited…." "It's fine…. I'm just tired and overreacting." "Lizzie please go back to bed." "But Ciel…...I'm fine." "Lizzie please." "But Ciel." "Please Elizabeth, the more rest you get the faster you will heal." "Fine….." "Thank you Love." She nodded and went back upstairs. I waited for like half an hour until I sent Sebastian up. "Sebastian go check on her make sure she's okay. Change her bandages stuff like that." He nodded and went upstairs. "Now then Clara what do you want to know?" "Well what really makes you a demon?" "Well….I kind of died when I was 13 but I became a demon. I came back to life I guess you could call it. I can't die except with a few exceptions….what else do you want to know?" "Um….. can you do anything special?" "Well I can run really fast and well it's hard to explain." "Ok….. I'm going to go play. Thank you Dad for telling me." "You're welcome Princess." She ran off to play just then Sebastian came in. "My Lord something is wrong with Elizabeth." "What? What is it?" "Her wounds are infected and she's breathing really heavily." "Okay umm I'm coming." He lifted me up. "This is faster." I didn't argue. He ran upstairs and he set me down on the bed next to Lizzie. I shook her awake. "Lizzie wake up." "huh?" "Sweetheart…..you...your wounds are well infected." "What? Ciel I'm fine just a little tired." "Well I had Sebastian look at your back while you were asleep. I'm just going off what he told me." "Why did you do that? Do you not trust me?" "Just worried….after last night I don't think I could take it if something else happened to you. I'm sorry Lizzie." "It's ok…" "Ok…" I sighed and grabbed her hand. "Have I told you I love you today?" "Not yet I think." "Well in that case." I leaned over and kissed her "I love you Elizabeth Phantomhive." "I love you too Ciel." I started rubbing my thumb up and down on the back of her hand. "I'm sorry about Clara." "It's fine Ciel she was going to ask eventually anyway." "Yeah but she's...she's still so young." "I know… At the same time she's right saying that she's not so little anymore." "I still see her as little though…." "Don't worry I do too." "Ok…." "I wish she didn't grow up so fast…" "Yeah…" "We probably should find her a finance soon. Are parents decided when we were younger than her."' "True." "Oh well we'll figure it out later." "yeah." I laid down next to her and dozed off to sleep. Right before I passed out I felt her hands running through my hair.

Lizzie: I decided to go downstairs after Ciel fell asleep, and Sebastian had left. I knew he would be mad at me, but someone had to watch the kids. Plus I knew he was tried since he probably walked or ran all the way to the Trancy's, and then was also shot. I walked downstairs, and found Clara playing with hazel. I sat down on the couch and watched them. Clara was sweet with Hazel, and she even liked playing with Jaron sometimes. Then I thought about the boys. "Clara have you seen your brothers?" "Um…. I think they were up in Jaron's room." " What if I go find them and you kids can play with one of the board games." "Sure we haven't played one since the time David, and Jaron started fighting over something." I went upstairs and went in Jaron's room. Much to my surprise I found them playing together. I smiled "I thought you too didn't like playing with each other?" "Well we're just play dogs vs soldiers." "Well thats fun. Would you two like to come downstairs and play one of the board games with your sisters?" Jaron looked at David "Sure Mom." They got up and ran downstairs, and I followed. I was surprise that they were getting along so well. When I got downstairs I found that each kid had picked a game. Then Hazel came up to me "Mommy who's turn was it to pick? "Umm… I believe that you picked last time sweetie. So that would make it Clara's turn to pick." She smiled "Then I pick shoots and ladders." "Ok Hazel, Jaron go put the other games away, and Clara and David, can you bring the table over." They nodded and ran off and came back. I helped Clara and David get the table next to the couch, and we sat around it. We played and half way though the game I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I flinched and saw Ciel "Oh Ciel it's you…" "Yea..." " Do you need anything?" "You just weren't in bed and well...yeah..." " Well after you fell asleep I came down here." "Oh..." " I'll be fine ciel you don't need to freak out." "You...you sure?" " yes Ciel. I'm sure. " "ok..." " you want to play with us?" "Sure..." " Come sit next to me. We can start over." "Ok..." he sat down and we played. I knew he was mad at me but I didn't want to stay upstairs. Plus I couldn't just leave the kids alone. I mean I knew I have Sadie and Sebastian to make sure they're okay, but still. Also I still wanted to know what Ciel was hiding from me. We finished playing the game, and Hazel had won for once. Then we went to have lunch, and Ciel had finally finished waking up. I could tell since once we had finished eating he tried to convince me to get some rest. I didn't listen and went upstairs to the library and read a book.

Ciel: Lizzie wouldn't listen to me about getting rest. She went into the Library to read. I gave Sebastian watch over the kids and followed her. I silently went into the library and closed the door behind me. I sat down against the wall at a spot where I could see her but she couldn't see me. I watched and smiled. Noticing the tiny things about her. How the light reflected off her blond hair and made it look like gold. The way her eyes changed with each new expression she had about the book. I chuckled softly to myself and let go of the world looking at the one thing I knew that was heaven to me. As close as I'd ever get to it and somehow I'd been blessed to have this angel in my life. I smiled again that was until she caught me. "Ciel what are you doing?" "Well just looking at the bit of heaven in my life…." "Aww you're sweet." "Well it's the truth." "Whatever." "It is though." I protested as I stood up. "You are always stubborn aren't you Ciel?" "Umm I guess so…." "Maybe that's where Clara gets it from." "Probably…." "So why did you follow me anyway?" "Do I need a reason?" "No, not really…" "Good cause I don't have one." I moved over to her. Putting my hands on her hips, I kissed her. " I love you Ciel. What did I ever do to deserve getting someone so sweet to me?" "I should be asking that question not you. You deserve someone to be sweet to you and I'm privileged that I get to be that person." " I don't think I could find anyone better than you Ciel." "Mmm thanks Love." I took the book from her hand and set it down. I took her hand in mine and put one hand on her waist. I smiled then started dancing around the library. She giggled and danced along. "Ciel." "Yes Lizzie?" "Thank you." "For what?" "For always being there for me, and the kids. I don't know what I would do without you." "Oh. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do though?" "I guess…" "Lizzie." "Yes?" "I'll always be there for you and for the kids. I promise." "You never have to promise me that. Because I know you would anyway." "That's good. Lizzie I'm sorry about the Trancy house….I..I was stupid…." "It's okay Ciel I know you didn't mean for the kids to follow you." "I don't mean about the kids…." "Oh…." "I'm so sorry Lizzie…..I wasn't thinking and I was stupid….in that one moment it...it just seemed right but now I know I was wrong. Extremely wrong." "Just don't do it again. I know you make mistakes but nothing like that again please." "I promise Lizzie…." I said as tears slid down my cheeks. "I'll never leave you again. Not you nor the kids. I want to be the father they need, the husband you need. Someone to support you not just be sweet to you and I….I haven't been doing that." "Yes you have you've always been there when I needed you the most, and the kids love you. I have what I want Ciel." "Oh…." "Ciel I knew when I married you I knew that I wouldn't always have you with me at home, but if I couldn't handle that I wouldn't have married you." "Oh…." "Yes….." "Ok…I still haven't been the best for you or the kids. You all deserve better." "Don't say that Ciel I wouldn't want anyone else, but you." "But Lizzie…." "No Ciel, I couldn't ask for anyone else than you." "Oh Lizzie…." I burst out crying no longer able to keep it back. Lizzie sank to the ground and held me to her. I held onto the back of her dress and buried my face in her shoulder. "Ciel…. please stop crying….. Sweetie can you please let go a bit my back still hurts." I loosened my grip but kept crying not able to stop. "Please Ciel, I hate seeing you like this. You know I love you, and I wouldn't change anything." "I...I can't...stop…." " You want to know something?" I nodded no longer able to speak. " When we got married that was the happiest day of my life, and I almost never taken off this ring. If you don't believe me you can ask the kids." I looked up into her eyes. I saw the truth in them. "I...be...believe you." "Good…. now you want to tell me what you're hiding from me?" I looked down at our intertwined hands. "I..I'm not hiding anything." "Ciel please…. I know you are. It's the reason that you had to have Jaron help you on Clara's birthday." "Oh...well….um…" "Please." "Not right now Lizzie….when the time is right you'll find out." I was still crying but not as hard. She sighed and wiped the tears from my cheek. "You're annoying sometimes you know that right?" "So I'm annoying as well as stubborn now?" "Yes, sadly you've always been like that." "Oh, really?" "Yes really." "Oh…." I stood up and helped Lizzie to her feet. We walked out of the room and headed downstairs. We went to the front room to watch the kids for a bit. I helped Lizzie sit down then my vision blurred and my head started swimming. The next thing I knew everything was black.


	8. Chapter 8

Clara: I had opened the door slightly to the library with David, Jaron, and Hazel. We watched Mom and Dad telling each other that they loved each other. Then we watched them dance around. At that time we decided that we should stop watching, and went to play. I went to grab a game for us to play and I felt someone tug at my dress. "Clara, Mommy and Daddy really love each other don't they?" I smiled, and gave her a hug. "Yes they love each other more than anything." "That's good." "Ya…. it is."

Lizzie: I felt awful that everything bad that had happened to Ciel was my fault. If I had never been kidnaped he would have never been shot. He had broken down thinking that I deserved someone better then him. Truth is when we were kids I thought I would never see my wedding day with him, because I always seemed to upset him. When it finally happen I kept my wedding ring on as much as I could. I had loved him so much as a little girl, and to think that I deserved someone better was absurd. I had actually thought that when I had Clara, that he wouldn't want me anymore, and divorce me. I didn't care if he was stupid at times, I just wanted him to be happy. Sometimes that's hard when he's always worrying about me. I had managed to calm him down and yet he still wouldn't tell me what he was hiding. I gave up for the moment and went downstairs with him. I sat down on the couch and then Ciel fainted. I stood back up "Sebastian!" he came into the room and said "What is it?" "C...Ciel…." Sebastian picked him and shook his head and went upstairs. I sat back down and waited for him to come back. when he finally did he said "Ciel will be fine." "Are you sure?" "Yes, he just didn't listen to me once again, and stressed his body too much. So much that it couldn't handle it anymore, and so he fainted." "Ok…" "What about you Elizabeth? Are you feeling okay?" "Yes like I told Ciel I'll be fine." He nodded and went back to whatever he had been doing. I had lied a bit. My back still hurt from the whippings, and between the corset and Ciel I'm sure they had opened back up. If Ciel woke up I know that tonight he'd have Sebastian make sure that they weren't getting worse. I watched the kids do stuff and run around until dinner. Ciel still hadn't woken up yet, or at least hadn't came down yet. I watched the kids eat and talk about what they should do tomorrow. I smiled and when they were finished I took them all up to bed. I went back downstairs grabbed some food and went into my bedroom. I put it down by Ciel, and got changed. When I finished I heard Ciel groan. I sat down on the bed, and rubbed his back. "Shh go back to sleep sweetie." I ended up staying up all night make sure he slept, and mostly since it hurt trying to sleep.

Sebastian: I got all the kids in bed then went into Sadie and I's room. I sighed and sat down on the bed. I put my head in my hands and rubbed my temples. "Is something wrong Sebastian?" "Just Ciel not listening again...he passed out." "Well that's his fault." "Yes but I feel responsible for him." "He will be fine." "Okay…" I sighed again and she started rubbing my back in circles. The door opened slowly. I looked up to see Rowan standing in the doorway. "What's wrong bud?" "I'm scared…" He came over to me and hugged me. I picked him setting him on the bed. I quickly changed and climbed into bed next to Sadie. I patted in between us and Rowan clambered up. He snuggled down next to me and fell asleep. Sadie grabbed my hand and I fell asleep happy.

Ciel: I woke up early in the morning it was still dark outside. My head was pounding and I couldn't see straight. I could barely make out Lizzie sitting next to me on the bed. I sat up and groaned. "Hey Ciel." "Hi….Lizzie…" I coughed. It hurt so much just to breathe. I let out a raspy breath. "What...what time is it?" "Around 6 in the morning." "Oh….." I coughed again and Lizzie gave me a worried look. " Are you alright Ciel?" I nodded through the pain hoping it wasn't showing on my face. "I..I'll be fine." "Are you sure? I can go get Sebastian." "NO!" I hadn't meant to yell but it came out that way. I didn't want to tell Sebastian not yet. Not till I was sure I could do it on my own. "I mean I'm fine. I...I can do it on my own." "Ok…" "You don't believe me do you?" "No I do I'm just slightly paranoid." "Paranoid about what?" "Well last time you were like this you almost left me." "Oh…." "Ya." "Well I won't leave. I'm fine just...not healing quite right…" " sure you don't want me to get Sebastian?" "Umm yea…." My head started swimming again and my vision was going black again. "Umm actually maybe we do need him…." I passed back out. I couldn't see but I could hear what was going on in the room around me. I heard Lizzie leave the room then come back in with Sebastian. "Sebastian I'm worried about him wouldn't he have healed by now?" "Umm usually but his case is different." "I know but still…" "Lizzie he will heal just give him time. That's all he need is time and your help along with the children's. He needs to know he's not alone in this." "But I already told him….." "I know you did but Lizzie have the children told him? Does he know for sure that you all will be there no matter what?" "I'm pretty sure the kids have told him, or at least showed him. And if he doesn't know that by now, I don't know how to tell him anymore." "Lizzie he goes away and comes home to children he no longer understands, children who don't understand why their father has to leave them. My kids know I'm a demon and about the contract, even Rowan knows. Your children don't understand and it hurts him to know that. Knowing that he can't tell them the truth and that they won't understand for years to come. That any day he may have to just up and leave again." "But… They all know why he leaves sometimes. Well at least all but Hazel, but she's still little." "Yes, Lizzie it's complicated. He'll have to explain it to you." "Ok… if he ever does he doesn't tell me lots of stuff." "I know but ask him specific questions. Order him if you need to. In a way you are his master. He'll have to listen to you." "But…" "Lizzie trust me on this please." "Ok… Why isn't he up yet?" "He….oh here he is." I sat up slowly another cough racking through me. "Lizzie...what..what's happening?" Before she could answer Hazel walked in. She saw me in bed and coughing and asked "Mommy? What's wrong with Daddy?" She picked her up "He's just not feeling well. What did you want sweetie?" "I had a scary dream, and I couldn't sleep anymore." "I'm sorry sweetie, how about you go give your Dad a hug." She set Hazel down on my lap. Hazel threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I grunted in pain as her head laid against the wound. I smiled at Lizzie but it hurt so much. I gently pushed her away. "What's wrong?" "I just hurt sweetie…." "Ok…" I coughed once again. This time an asthma attack. Lizzie got really worried. "Lizzie I'm fine." I said through the coughs. "But… Ciel…." "Lizzie I'm just fine." "Ok…." "Why don't you guys go get ready for the day and I'll be down soon." Lizzie was reluctant to leave me but Sebastian showed them out of the room and left me alone. I got up and got ready for the day then headed down with two of my girls.

Hazel: I had woken up screaming, from a dream. It was horrible some demon thing came and tried to kill me. I couldn't go back to sleep to I went to find Mommy, and Daddy. I went into their room, and they were all awake. I told Mommy what happened and she picked me up, and then put me back down to give Daddy a hug. I loved my Daddy, but he pushed me away. I thought for a bit that he didn't like me anymore, but I was just hurting him. Then he started coughing and Mommy got worried. He said he was fine, and told us to go and he would meet us downstairs. I went with Mommy and asked "Mommy is Daddy going to be ok?" "Yes he will….." "Ok, how did Daddy get hurt?" "He just got hurt that's all." "Yeah, but how? Please Mommy tell me." "Fine he got shot, but he'll be fine." "Oh…." I went into the kitchen and watched Mommy cook some food. She wouldn't let me taste any of it till it was done, but it smelled so good. Then Daddy came in "Hi Daddy." "Hi sweetie." "Hey Daddy did it hurt getting shot?" Mom turned around "Hazel! We don't ask questions like that." Daddy laughed. "It's fine Lizzie. Yes Hazel it did." "Ok what else happened at that house? Clara wouldn't let me see anything." "Umm nothing….don't worry about it Hazel it's over with now." "Ok… Hey Daddy Jaron said you have something….." I could didn't finish what I was saying because Daddy covered my mouth. Mommy looked at Daddy for a second and went back to cooking. Then Daddy whispered in my ear "Don't say anything. Your mother doesn't know yet." "Oh…. Ok. Hey Daddy?" "Yes?" "Thank you for being my Daddy I love you." I gave him a hug, and went to go see if anyone else was awake yet.

Lizzie: I had been talking to Sebastian about Ciel, and all the things he said I thought if Ciel didn't know the answers he must have not been trying very hard to find them. I had been forced out of my room, and I took Hazel downstairs so I could cook. Sometimes I didn't know what to do with her. She just started asking all these questions about Ciel. Yet I almost got to figure out what he was hiding. I saw her hug Ciel after he whispered something to her, and she ran off. "So what was that all about?" "Nothing…." I sighed I didn't know what to do with him anymore. He didn't believe in us that we loved him and would always be there for him. I must have been really tired, because when I was pouring out the grease I got my hand to close to it, and managed to get some on it. I dropped the pan, and grabbed my wrist. It hurt, but I didn't want Ciel to see. Sadly he noticed and said "What happened?" "Nothing, I just dropped the pan…." By the way he looked at me he know it was more than I just dropped the pan. For once though he just left it at that. Probably since Jaron came running in with David chasing him. Jaron was holding one of David's favorite toy boats "Jaron you give me that boat back right now!" "Not until you give George back!" I saw the confused look on Ciel's face "George is Jaron's stuffed dog that Clara made him." "Oh…." I went and grabbed Jaron and pried the boat out of his hand "David go get George right now." Then Clara, and Hazel came in "There's no need Mom, David isn't good at hiding stuff from me." She handed George to me "Thank you Clara. Now boys what is this about?" The both started talking at once. "Stop! David why did you take George?" "Because he stole my boat and woke me up!" "Jaron why would you wake him up?" "Because everyone else was awake but him." "That's not a good reason Jaron, and you didn't need to take his boat." The both started talking again "Stop it now!" I grabbed the toys and put them on a shelve "You're not getting this back until tonight, and if you fight again you won't get them back until tomorrow understood?" The nodded, and I took all the kids to the dining room, and gave them some food. I had a headache from all the yelling, and my wrist hurt from the hot grease. I sat down next to Ciel and ate trying not to show my wrist, and when I was done I went upstairs and got dressed. Then I went to help Clara do some of her lessons. I was planing on getting her a tutor once we got her engaged, and talked to Ciel about it.

Ciel: I sat down in my office waiting for something to do. I sat there for a bit and thought about how old Clara was getting and how I had become betrothed to Lizzie younger than her. I'd have to talk to Lizzie and see what she thought about it. I got up and headed to where Lizzie was helping Clara with her lessons. I stood in the doorway and cleared my throat. "Lizzie, Honey could I talk to you for about something?" "Sure." I lead her to my office and sat her down in my chair. I sat on the desk. "Lizzie, Clara's getting older now and well…" "I know I was thinking about it too." "Oh….do you think we should find her a betrothed? I mean she's still my little girl and I...I don't really want to...to hand her off to someone else….someone who she's supposed to love her and marry her…..but I..I'm worried about it…." "I'm sure we would find someone good for her, and trust me I don't want to give her away, but someday we'll have too." "I know it's just….." "I know….." "I'm sorry Lizzie...I don't mean to get emotional over it. She's just my little girl and well yeah…..maybe I'll go into town London tomorrow and see the other earls and some of the viscounts….find out a bit who has kids old enough…." "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." "Do you want to come with me?" "Kinda….." "Okay I'll get Sebastian to watch the kids and we'll go. We'll hold a ball for her, maybe that will help with it…." "Maybe then she can meet her betrothed once we find him." "Yes, instead of on the day she's supposed to marry him." "I would have hated that… not knowing who I was going to marry until I got married." "Yes me too. I'm glad I knew you before then." " I wish we could know if she would like him..." "Yeah me too. Don't worry Love. It will be fine." I gave her a kiss. "I'm gonna go take a nap." "Okay Ciel." I headed upstairs and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Clara: Mom had been helping me with my lessons and then Dad took Mom to talk to her. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I had a feeling it was about me. I really hope it wasn't about finding me a future husband. I loved my parent and I know they would pick someone I would probably like, but I just wasn't sure. I finished the lesson, and went to find someone. I found David up in the attic. I don't know why I went to the attic, maybe it was because I would hide in there when Mom was mad. "Hey David." "Hey Clara what's up?" "Nothing I think Mom and Dad are talking about me." "Why would they be doing that?" "Because I'm nine now most kids my age already know who they're marrying. Mom and Dad were engaged when the were Hazel, and Jaron's age." "Dang so they did remember that….." "Why are you worried?" "Because if they're finding one for you they're probably thinking about me." "Oh ya…." I sat next to him and stared out the window. "Do you think I'll like who ever they find?" "I don't know I hope so. I don't care if I'm younger than you no one is going to mess my sister." I smiled and hugged him. "I couldn't ask for a better little brother. I know that you would hurt any boy that messed with me." I stood up "You want to go play outside?" "Sure." I grabbed his hand and we ran outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel: I woke up from the nap and it was time for dinner. I went downstairs and found David. "Hi David." "Hi Dad. Hey can I ask you something?" "Umm sure what is it?" "Clara and I were talking and are you trying to find people to marry us?" "Well Clara yes but I hadn't put much thought towards you marrying. We need to get Clara situated first then we'll see about you." "Ok…" "Why do you not want us to or something?" "Well I don't know. Clara just scared that she's not going to like the person." "Oh...we've taken that into consideration and I don't really know what to do about that." "Ok… Dad lets go eat I'm starving." "Alright bud. Don't tell Clara about it okay." "Ok Dad." I followed him into the dining room, sitting down next to Lizzie. I glanced at Clara and noticed she seemed uneasy. "Clara, sweetie what's wrong?" "Huh? Oh nothings wrong." "Clara something's wrong. What is it?" "It's nothing." "Clara." "Ciel, just wait a bit she'll tell you later." "But...fine." I was just worried about her and wanted to comfort her but I let it go for now. We ate dinner. Rowan came and ate with us. Sitting down next to Hazel he whispered something to her and she giggled. I looked at Lizzie confusion showing in my eyes. "Do you know what that's about?" "Nope not really they like to play with each other." "Oh…..ok…." I looked back at Rowan and saw something in his eyes. A look I knew all too well. I chuckled and shook my head. "What are you laughing at Ciel?" " I do believe Rowan has a crush on Hazel." "Aww that's cute." "Look at his eyes. It's the same look I saw in your eyes growing up every time you looked at me." "Your kind of right." "Well maybe we don't need to worry about her betrothal." "Nope I don't think we will have too much." I looked at Lizzie and burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at?" "Nothing...Everything. I don't know." "What am I ever going to do with you Ciel?" "I don't know Lizzie. I really don't know." "I guess I will have to figure it out." "Yes you will have to." I leaned towards her and kissed her. I pulled back grinning like crazy. "Dad what are you smiling at? What's going on?" "I really have no idea Jaron. I'm just happy." "Ok…. Mom you look tired." I turned and saw that Jaron was right. I frowned "Lizzie go get some sleep. You need it." "No I'm fine. I'm not tired." "Lizzie please. I don't want you to get sick." "I'm fine Ciel." "Lizzie….fine." I pouted at her and she just gave me a smile. I frowned and looked down at my plate. I finished eating then headed into the kitchen. I got out some milk and poured it into some glasses. I got some cookies out as well. I knew Lizzie wouldn't go to sleep by herself so I put a sleeping drug ,that Sebastian used on me on our last mission to get me to sleep ,in her milk. I set her glass in a different part of the tray then went out. I placed the glass of milk and some cookies in front of her. I smiled at her and passed out the rest of it. I sat down next to her again. Everyone ate the desert. "Dad can we play a game or something?" David asked me. I nodded, so we went to the front room. David got a game out. Everyone chose a piece. Everyone had one but Hazel. "Daddy I don't have a piece….." I went to say something when Rowan got up and came over. "Here Hazel we can share mine. If you want to." "Ok." I smiled at them as we started playing. I kept messing up so I sat back and just watched everyone play. Eventually I felt Lizzie fall asleep on me, and I smiled. I picked her up and carried her up to bed. I laid her on the bed and went back down with the kids. I sat back down and watched them play the game.

Hazel: I liked playing Rowan he was more fun than Jaron. I saw Mom and Dad talk to each other, but I ignored them. Then we went to play a game and I didn't have a piece. Dad was going to do something, but Rowan said he would share with me. We played and then Mommy fell asleep on Dad, and he took her upstairs. "Hey Daddy is Mommy ok? Why didn't she go to bed when she was tired." "Because she wanted to play with you guys." "Ok…." I played and this time Jaron won. Then Dad took us to bed. I gave Rowan a hug and went up to bed. "Night Rowan." "Good night Hazel." Then he kissed me on the cheek like Daddy does too Mommy sometimes. I smiled, and walked up stairs. "What kept you?" "Oh nothing." "Is that so? Maybe I'll have to just go ask your little boyfriend downstairs." "Daddy!" "Yes Hazel?" "He's not my boyfriend….. I'm just going to go bed now." "Hazel it's okay. I'm only teasing you. I know he kissed your cheek. Let's get you in bed and I'll leave you alone about him." "Ok. Please don't tell Mommy." "Why not?" "She'll probably want to talk about it….." "Okay I won't tell mommy. I promise." "Thank you Daddy." He tucked me into bed and kissed my forehead, and I went to sleep thinking about Rowan.

Rowan: I played with Hazel all night. Then before bed I gave her a kiss on the cheek. I headed to my room but Jack intercepted me. "What was that all about kiddo?" "Nothing Jack." He smirked at me "Give up on her Rowan. We aren't nobles we can't marry them. Then went to his room. I stuck my tongue out at his back then went to my room. I sat down on the bed "Is it true that I can't marry her? But she's the only girl I want to marry…." I laid down on my bed and fell asleep. (dream) I was sitting in the garden and Hazel was dancing around in a white dress. We were older, old enough to marry. I knelt down on the ground and proposed to her. We got married. I woke up the next morning smiling. I got dressed and went out of my room. I went to help dad with breakfast until Hazel was awake.

Lizzie: I woke up and found myself my bedroom. I had no idea how I got there, since I remember being downstairs. I sat up and my head hurt. My wrist still ached a bit from this morning, and back felt like it was on fire. I turned around and saw Ciel asleep next to me. I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. It seem impossible, and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to wake Ciel. I sat there and cried. I was tired and I felt terrible, I just want to go to sleep. "Lizzie what's wrong?" "Ciel…. My head hurt, my wrist, and my back feels like it's on fire." "Come here Lizzie. I...I'm going to try something that may or may not work and I may also pass out because of it." "Then don't. If you pass out and it doesn't work, I'm still not going to be able to sleep, and I don't want to be alone." "Lizzie, it should work. I've just never done it on an adult before." "Oh.. Ok.. is it going to hurt?" "The last time I did it, I was the only one who it hurt." "Ciel please don't I don't want you hurt worse." "Lizzie it only hurts cause I'm using my healing on someone else. It hurts to distribute it but it fades….but I'll need you to relax and trust me." "Ok….." He moved closer to me. He breathed deeply with his eyes closed. When he opened them they were red. He took both my hands in his and kissed me. This kiss was different from the others he gave me. I felt a warmth spreading through me. It tingled but slowly the pain went away. Starting in my head and going down. My back took the longest to heal but it did. After five minutes he pulled back. He grunted in pain as he shifted. "Ciel?" "I'm fine Lizzie. I just took away the healing from my injury and directed it to you. I'll be fine." "Ok… so is everything healed now, or will it the pain come back eventually?" "No you're healed." "Ok…" I laid back down. "Will you be ok Ciel? I'd rather be hurt then you." "Lizzie I..I will be fine...I'm just dizzy right now." "Ok…." I snuggled up next to him smiling. "Night Ciel." "Good night Lizzie." Then I fell asleep without anything hurting. I woke up the next morning next to Ciel, but all I could feel was my head aching. I didn't know what to do he said the pain wasn't supposed to come back. I shook Ciel awake "Ciel wake up, please." "What is it?" "My head hurts really bad. Ciel I thought the pain wasn't supposed to come back." "It's not. I don't know what's wrong. It should have worked." He started getting a little panicky. "Well I don't know just all the pain from last nights coming back." "But...I...I don't know…" "Ciel…..it hurts, and I don't feel good." "You...you might be sick then….it doesn't work for pains that come with sickness." "But I'm not sick. My back always hurt when you brought me back." "That part I don't know about but you're headache I'm sure is because you're sick." "But I'm not sick." Then I started coughing. "Not sick huh?" "Yes I'm just fine….." "I'm not going to argue with you about it. Think what you want." "Thank you now lets go downstairs." "Okay….if I can walk that is." "Of course I can walk Ciel." I stood up and walked towards the door. Then the room started spinning, and I fell over. "Lizzie stay in bed. I'll take care of the kids today." "But, but…. Ciel." "No Lizzie. Please don't force my hand on this one." "Can't I at least come downstairs?" "Fine." I smiled and managed to get to the door before the world went black.

Clara: I was downstairs sitting on the couch watching the birds fly outside. I was up early since I could sleep much thinking about how my parents were going to find someone to marry. I watch Hazel, and Rowan play together last night and thought of when Jack looked at me like that when we were younger. I guess it didn't matter anymore really. I sighed and then heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw Dad. " Hi Dad. What are you doing up so early, and where's Mom she usually comes down with you." "Oh she's asleep, she's not feeling well." "ok..." i could see he was worried about Mom. "Clara is something bothering you? You can tell me you know." " It's just that you and Mom want to find me a betrothed, and I'm just scared I'm not going to like him, or another of many things will be wrong." He sat down next to me and put his arm around me. " Princess I promise we'll find someone nice, and that you'll like." "Ok..." "Should we go in the kitchen and see if Sebastian beat us to cooking." "Sure." I went with Dad and found Sebastian and Rowan cooking. When Rowan same me he came over and said "Clara is Hazel awake?" I smiled he was so cute. "I'm sorry Rowan she's not up yet. If I see her I'll make sure she finds you ok." He nodded and went back to help Sebastian. I took Dad into the dining room since we were no help in the kitchen. "Hey Dad how come I'm the only one you have to go looking for a betrothed. People are going to come to you for David, and Jaron when he's old enough, and Hazel if you don't know who to put her with your blind. Also why did you wait so long? You and Mom were Hazel, and Jaron's age when your parent put you together" "Oh….actually we're looking for David as well. Jaron he's going to have to wait and I'm pretty sure we all know who Hazel is going to be betrothed to. Clara we waited for so long because I kept leaving and well it didn't hit me that one day I would….I would have to give your hand to a perfect stranger. I've been putting it off as long as I can…." "Oh…" Then Hazel came in with David and Jaron. "Hey Hazel how about you go in the kitchen and go say hi to Rowan real quick." She nodded and skipped off to the kitchen. Jaron and David sat down, and when Hazel came back Sebastian followed with the food, and we ate.

Ciel: I sat at the table and watched the kids eat. Clara noticed I wasn't eating "Hey Dad what's wrong?" "Um nothing….." I got up and left the table heading to my office. I got to the dining room doorway before my chest hurt to much. I couldn't hold myself up any longer. I fell down clutching my chest. The kids ran over to me. "Dad are you ok? Hazel go get Sebastian." My response turned into a cough. Hazel ran to the kitchen then back. Sebastian came out with Rowan behind him. "Sebastian, Dad he just started walking and then he fell over." "Ciel what happened? What did you do?" "Last night Lizzie was in so much pain….I tried to heal her but it took it away from me so I stopped healing….." Sebastian sighed ran his hand down his face. "Ciel, in your state that was not wise." "I know…." "Dad are you going to be ok?" "Umm I think so." I coughed again. Sebastian went to pick me up. "No Sebastian I'll be fine." I stood up and slowly stumbled to my office. I shut the door locking it behind me. I went over to the desk, sitting down I started working on paperwork until the kids needed me. I spent the whole day helping the kids with things. Watching them and playing with them. I went to bed that night exhausted and in more pain that I already had been in. I laid down to go to sleep after an hour of sleeping Lizzie woke up. I ended up staying up all night with her. For the next month I got three hours of sleep, I felt weaker and weaker with each day but kept going knowing that the kids and Lizzie needed me.


	10. Chapter 10

Lizzie: I had been sick for a month, and it was awful. Everything hurt, and I couldn't even go downstairs. Ciel stayed up with me during the nights even though I wanted him to get some sleep. I wanted leave the bedroom, and do something. One night I managed to get Ciel to sleep a little. Once he was asleep I carefully snuck out of bed and stood up. I couldn't see very well, and my head hurt. Yet, I didn't care I managed my way to the door. I snuck out the door, and went to the stairs. I was halfway down the stairs, when I tripped. I knew I had made a lot of noise, but I hoped that I didn't wake anyone. I stood back up and my body hurt even more now. I ignored it and went to the kitchen. I hadn't cooked in so long I missed having the kids help me, and being impatient to eat. I smiled and I heard the door open behind me. "Lizzie what are you doing out of bed?" I turned around and I could tell Ciel wasn't happy. "Ciel….. I just want to do something, anything, I'm tired of being stuck in bed." "But you aren't better yet." "I know, but….. still." "No Lizzie. Walking around isn't going to help you get better." "But I want to I'm fine see I'm on my feet and nothings happened." "Lizzie…..fine whatever, I give up do what you want." "Ciel…" I started crying a bit. "Lizzie please don't cry." "I always seem to make you upset, or worried…. " "I'm sorry Lizzie...I'm just stressed. Come on let's go back to bed and you can get up and be with the kids tomorrow. Okay?" I nodded and and went back upstairs with him. "Ciel I'm sorry I got sick I know you must be having a hard time." "It wasn't your fault Lizzie. Don't worry about me I'm fine." "Are you sure? Does your chest not hurt anymore?" "Umm….." "Ciel why aren't you healed yet, all the healing should have gone back to you now." "It's umm just not done yet that's all….." "Ciel you're a demon it should be done by now, and the only reason it's not is because your not letting it!" "Lizzie, I'm letting it heal it's just hard for it to heal when every night when I take care of you slowly I'm healing you too….." "Ciel you're still doing that? I told you I wanted you to finish healing first." "I know but I...I can't help but do it. I don't want you to suffer anymore so I put more effort towards you first." "Ciel… Please stop healing me. Just finish healing your self then you can help me ok?" "But….." "Please Ciel, I'm still weak and I don't want to fight, so please just this once listen to me." "Okay Lizzie….." "Thank you." I went to our room, and I felt my legs give way. Ciel caught me, and laid me down in bed. "Go to sleep Lizzie. I love you. Sleep well." I nodded and fell asleep.

Ciel: I watched to make sure Lizzie fall asleep. I sat down on the bed and closed my eyes. I focused everything I had towards my chest. I felt a burning sensation as it healed. I could have done that weeks ago it I had wanted but I was too focused on Lizzie. Since she had made me stop healing her till I was healed I did it tonight. I took off my shirt and saw that not even a scar had been left behind. I went back to bed. I kissed Lizzie on the forehead putting the last of my strength towards her. I heard her gasp in her sleep then everything went black. I woke up an hour later to Lizzie shaking me. "Ciel." "What is is Lizzie." "I know you healed me it hurt less this morning. Why even after I told you to stop." "Because you said until after I was healed and I'm healed. I took all my strength putting it towards me. I healed my chest then I took the leftover and put it towards you." "Oh….. I'm sorry I got mad at you." "It's fine you didn't know." "Ok. Can we go downstairs please." "Well I did promise you could didn't I?" "Yes you did." "Then I see no reason why not." I kissed her then got up. I changed into clothes. I leaned against the bedpost waiting for Lizzie. Once she was done I picked her up and carried her downstairs. Hazel saw us and ran up to us "Mommy! You better now?" "Almost sweetie better than I used to be." She smiled then ran off to find Rowan. I set Lizzie down on her feet and took her hand. "Oh yea…...that happened.." I was thinking out loud and Lizzie gave me a weird look. " What happened? What did I miss?" "Umm ask Hazel what she thinks of being kissed on the cheek." "Wait what!" "Just ask her you'll understand soon." "Ok.." "HAZEL COME HERE YOUR MOM NEEDS TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" "What is it Mommy?" "What is this about you being kissed on the cheek?" "Daddy! You said you wouldn't tell her!" "I'm sorry sweetie it slipped out on accident." "Fine, and it's nothing Mommy, Rowan just kissed me on the cheek." "Ok sweetie go play now." "Ok!" She ran off and then Lizzie said "Ciel how did you let him kiss her?" "I was putting the others in bed and happened to walk in the middle of it. They're four Lizzie. It was nothing plus it was kind of cute." "Yes, but Ciel as much as they're cute together they can't ever marry you know that." "Says who?" "Say's every noble in the country, and world." "Well I know two who don't think so." "And who would they be? Because I know just about every noble around here" "You know these two as well. In fact one of them lives with us. Sadie's father is a noble but her mother was not. By law she too is nobility which makes her children nobility as well. Rowan by law is nobility." "Ok…. Is that why you don't hear too much about her family. Probably since they started marrying outside nobility." "Yes, but since Rowan is nobility we wouldn't be carrying on that by marrying the two together." "Well sounds good to me since Hazel seems to like him." "Alright, I'll talk to Sebastian about it later. Is it wrong that we have found a betrothed for our youngest but not our oldest?" "Well Clara and David are kind of special since you didn't even you know about them for a while. Then you left again so we have a good reason. Plus if Hazel and Rowan didn't like each other we wouldn't have found her one yet." "True." Just then Sebastian walked in. "Sebastian could we talk to you about something?" "Yes, My Lord." He came over and sat down. "We've noticed how Hazel and Rowan like each other so much and well we thought that if you and Sadie agreed to it. They would be betrothed." "Sadie and I were going to talk to you about the same thing. We think it would be a good idea." I smiled and nodded. "Shall we tell them tonight at dinner?" Sebastian gave me a nod then left. "Well I guess that's settled then. Do you want to go into London today?" "Sure maybe we can go talk to some other nobles about Clara and David." "Okay." The kids came in and we ate breakfast. Lizzie and I left for London.

Lizzie: Today was so far turning out to be the best day I've had in a month. I still hurt, but less than usual. I was happy that we could let Rowan and Hazel marry one day. Ciel took me into town and we walked around and talked to other people. I held onto Ciel's arm so I wouldn't fall over. "Ciel who should we talk to first?" "Umm I think Viscount Holmes has a child either Clara or David's age." "Ok well then we can go talk to him. Maybe we can have a ball at the house so that way Clara, and David can meet their future husband or wife." "Sounds good to me. Shall we go?" "Sure." We went to the Viscount's house and Ciel knock on the door. Lucky for us the Viscount himself was home. "Oh hello Phantomhive what do I owe this surprise too?" "Well we were wondering how old you child is…..it involves betrothal." "Oh well come in then. She's Seven my little girl. Charlotte come here please." We sat down in the parlor, and I saw a little girl peek around the corner. "Charlie come here they're nice I promise." She came out and sat next to her Dad. "Ciel, Elizabeth Phantomhive this is my daughter Charlotte Ann Holmes." "Hi…" "Hi Charlotte." She squished closer to her Dad. "Hey Charlotte, I'm Elizabeth Phantomhive. How old are you sweetie?" "I...I'm eight….." "My son David is six, but he's almost seven." "See Charlie I told you they were nice. You can go play now." She instantly hopped off the couch and ran off. "She's a very cute little girl." "Yes she is, but not many people want to betroth their kid to her since she's so shy." "David is just as shy. She's so cute and her shyness makes her cuter." Ciel said. "So shall we make this deal Phantomhive?" "Lizzie what do you think? You know David better than I do..." "Well we will probably have a ball soon so maybe we can let the kids meet and then decide." "Does that work for you Viscount?" "It sounds better than the others who have talked to me about her." "Alright. Tonight at our house there will be a ball. You are invited as well as anyone else you want to bring along. Make sure you bring any children you have. There will be other kids there." He nodded and showed us out the door. We went around talking to other nobles and when we got home Ciel told Sebastian to get the house ready for the ball, and we sat on the couch defeated. We hadn't been able to find anyone, for Clara. Then David and Jaron came running downstairs. "Mom, Dad, your back!" "Yes boys we're back. What argument did I miss?" "None actually, we were wondering if you found anyone's betrothal." "Well sort of we have people in mind but they're going to be coming here and you're going to meet them." "So who do you have in mind for me Mom?" "Well David, we found a little girl who's seven, and her name's Charlotte." "What about Clara?" "I'll tell her that, now go get into your best clothes boys." "Ok." Then ran back upstairs, and I went upstairs to change dresses. My back still hurt, but I didn't care I want to find Clara someone since we found David, and Hazel a betrothed. I finished and went to help the girls. Hazel wanted to where her new pink dress with the flowers, and ribbon on it. I put her hair into pigtails and braided them. Then I went to Clara's room. I found her staring at all her dresses. "Having a hard time picking?" "Oh? Um yeah I don't know what to where." "I looked at the dresses and found a box on the bottom. I pick it up and opened it, and saw the blue dress Ciel got her. "Sweetie you want to make your Dad happy?" "Well yes I obviously want to make him Happy." "How about you wear the dress he got you for your birthday." She smiled "Sure I forgot I had it." I helped her get into the dress and did her hair. "There, now how about we go downstairs and show your Dad." "Ok." We walked downstairs, and found Ciel watching the boys, and Hazel was taking a nap on Ciel. "Hey Dad look at my pretty dress." "It looks more beautiful on you then when I just saw it in the window. You look perfect Princess." I saw the pain shoot through his eyes and he noticed how old Clara really was smiled and twirled around, and I sat by Ciel. I gave a hug and whispered "She really is growing up." "Yeah she is….." I kissed him, and then people started arriving.

Ciel: I woke Hazel up then set her down. "Go find Rowan sweetie." "Ok.." I watched her run off still half asleep. I chuckled and followed Lizzie around talking to everyone. We found Viscount Holmes and his wife. "Hello Viscount, glad to see you made it." "Yes so are we. Do you know where your son is?" "Umm Lizzie, where is David? I kind of lost track of him and Jaron. They were umm...I don't know." "I think David is hiding in the corner by the door like usual." "Okay I'll go get him." I left Lizzie with the Holmes's and walked to David's usual hiding place. "David, would you like to come meet Charlotte?" "Um….Sure I guess so. There's lots of people here." "Yes there is now come one." I turned and walked away with him trailing behind me. We got back to the Viscount. "Here he is. David this is Viscount Holmes and Mrs. Holmes." "Hello, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you David, this is Charlotte. Sweetie please stop hiding behind your mother." "David why don't you and Charlotte go dance." "Um… Ok…" "David you are going to be fine I promise. There is just a lot of people and that's all they are, now go have fun." "Ok Dad." I watched him offer Charlotte his arm then lead her to the dance floor. I looked after him, worry creasing my forehead. "He'll be fine. He's too scared to do anything stupid, unless Jaron pokes at him too much." "I know it's just...since….the last time after I got back from a mission…." "I know, but they're not coming back Ciel it's been about four years. Nothing wrong is going to happen." "Okay Lizzie. Well Viscount how is life been?" I didn't look into Lizzie's eyes because I knew she would either see the worry or the pain in them. "it's been fine. I keep trying to get Charlie to be less shy but it isn't really working. At home she's always running around and playing." "Ah, David doesn't even do that. He likes to hide in the attic." "Although he's starting to come out a bit now. Mostly when his brother provokes him, but sometimes we get him to come out." "I see, it seem the kids, and perfect matches for each other." "Yeah." Just then Clara ran up to me. "Dad could I talk to you? It's important." "Um sure Clara what is it?" "I found a guy he's really nice, and his name is Alessandro di Lovino Casella." "Wait did you say Casella?" "Yes." "Oh, well why don't you bring this boy here so I can meet him." Clara ran off and Lizzie saw something in my eyes that doesn't come out very much. "Ciel is something wrong?" "Um no, maybe I'm not sure yet." "does this have to do with Clara?" "More like the boy she found." "Ok well I'm going to talk with the Holmes while you deal with this." "Okay Lizzie." I stood by her and waited for Clara to come back. She came running back dragging a boy behind her. I gasped at the resemblance he bore to his father. "Dad this is Alessandro." I squeezed Lizzie's hand trying not to freak out. "Hello Alessandro." "Hello Earl Phantomhive." "Would you mind telling me about yourself?" "Um… Well I like books,and um… I like to dance…." "Okay, well where are you from? What is your family like? Are you the oldest, youngest, in the middle?" "Dad…." "Clara I just am asking." "It's fine Clara. I'm from London, but my Father is from Italy, and I like my family I find them nice. Also I'm the youngest my older brother is 15 now." "Okay. Well…" Just then I was cut off by the one voice I never wanted to hear again. "Ah Phantomhive how nice to see you again." "Hello Casella." I said a bit of an edge to my voice. "How is life Phantomhive? I haven't seen you in what a few months." "Yes Casella, you helped me solve the last case. What are you doing here?" "I heard that you were having a party and you know I can't resist a nice party." "Yes Casella I do know that." I looked to Lizzie for help but she just shook her head and went on talking to the Holmes's. "Well why don't you go try some of the food Casella?" "Alright Phantomhive, it has been tempting me all night." He went off towards the food. "Thank heavens he gone." I muttered under my breathe but Clara heard me. "Alessandro how about you get a drink while I talk to my Dad. I'll meet you over there." He nodded and Clara watched him leave, and turned back around and looked at me "Dad what was that all about?" "What was what all about?" " You with Mr. Casella. Dad what's wrong with him?" "Umm Clara it's a long complicated story. He helped me on the last mission I was on and he didn't handle anything very well unless it involved whiskey and women. I don't trust him as far as I could throw him." "Dad please just be nice with him I like Alessandro. Please don't mess this up for me." "Okay Princess. If it'll make you happy." She smiled and ran off to find Alessandro again. "I'll be right back Lizzie." I left before she could respond. I found Clara and Alessandro. "Potrei parlarti per favore Alessandro? da solo"(Can I talk to you alone) He nodded and followed me to a corner of the room. "Ti piace? Clara intendo."(Do you like her? Clara I mean) "sì mi piace Clara è ra lei è ..." (Yes I like her she's….) "lei è che cosa?"(she's what?) "E 'davvero bello, e abbastanza." (she's really nice, and pretty) "sì, e mi aspetto di darle il rispetto che merita." (yes, and I expect you to give her the respect she deserves.) "sissignore." (Yes sir.) I smiled at him and left him standing there. I headed back and stood by Lizzie and joined in the conversation. "So Earl shall we say Charlotte and David are now engaged?" "I don't see why not." "Wonderful, now do you have any idea where the children went?" "Umm I sent them to the dance floor but I don't know." "I guess I will go and find them." Lizzie said and she left us. I started talking to the Viscount about work and recreational activities. Then Casella came back. I sighed "Casella." "Are our children engaged?" "No, no they aren't Casella." "Oh they just act like they are." "Well I've actually left it up to Clara." He nodded. "Well I think it would be good if they did." "And why is that?" "Because they are so cute. But yet maybe I don't want him to marry your daughter." "Oh and why is that?" "Because she's so much shorter and doesn't seem very educated." "My daughter is very educated. You're drunk Casella like always. Go home." I was mad at him. I turned and left him standing there. I went to my office and slammed the door. I sat down at the desk and just sat. Then I heard someone knock "Ciel? Are you in there?" I got up and opened the door. "Yes." "I can't find David, and Charlotte, and Clara's in her room and she seems upset." "I'll go talk to her. Check the attic, you know how David is." I walked past Lizzie and up to Clara's room. I walked in. "Princess what's wrong?" "Mr. Casella left and he took Alessandro, and he didn't seem happy…. Dad do I get to marry Alessandro? I really want too." "If you want to then yes. I'm afraid it's because of me that left. I sort of yelled at him. He was drunk and saying you two couldn't marry so I told him off. If I need to I'll get Alessandro and we can make it a secret engagement." "Dad what if he's serious what if he doesn't like me, and won't let us marry? I don't want it to be a secret." "Then we'll make it public. Casella's not the noble. Alessandro's mother is the noble therefore his father, especially where he's an Italian, has no say in the affairs of England." "Really?" "Yes, if Alessandro wants to marry you then he can." "That's good." "Yes. So did you two talk about it? Do you both want to be engaged?" "Well we talked a little, but not a lot about it." "Oh." "Yeah we kinda forgot about it." "Oh" "Ya…" "Okay. Why don't we go back down okay?" "Sure…." I took her hand we went back down to the ball.

**Okay so much to my partner and I's sadness we do not speak or know Italian. So we used google translate so if it's wrong we apologize. Thanks for making it this far I hope you keep going. **


	11. Chapter 11

David: I had been hiding in the corner by the door like I always did when we were at balls. Dad made me go dance with Miss. Charlotte. We dance for a bit "Hey Charlotte you want to leave this crowd." She nodded and said "You can call me Charlie." I took her hand and lead her up to the attic. "David where are we?" "The attic I like to hide up here sometimes." "I see why it's nice and you can see outside. "Ya it can be really pretty. Just like you." She smiled "Thanks, I like your house, it's big and elegant." "You know what. When I'm old enough I get this house since Clara will probably go live at her husband's house." "So are you the youngest?" "No, I have two younger siblings under me. What about you?" "I'm the only child. I wish I had siblings." "Great you can take Jaron." "No I can't I don't think your parents would be happy with that." "I guess you're right but still you can take him." She laughed "you don't like him do you." "Well he's certainly not my favorite." We talked for awhile and then the door open and we both jumped. "David, Charlotte you in here?" "Yes Mom, it's us." "Charlotte you parents are leaving soon. How about you two come back downstairs." "ok…" I took her downstairs, and went to her parents. "There you are Charlie. You ready to go home?" I looked at her, and she smiled. "I guess so I'm tired anyway. Thanks David for playing with I hope we can talk again soon." Her parents took her hands and they left I went on the stairs and sat down "Yeah I hope to see you soon Charlie." I guess my parents picked right I really liked her.

Hazel: I spent the whole ball with Rowan. We danced and bit and talked with some other kids. Then we went outside and sat on the bench. "Hey Rowan?" "Hi Hazel." "I like being with you."  
I like being with you too." "I sat closer to him, and laid my head on his shoulder. He reached up started playing with my hair. "Hazel if I asked you to, would you want to marry me?" "Yes." "Oh, Jack said we can't though. That it's not allowed." He scooted away from me. "But…. I'm sure Daddy would let me. Plus how would Jack know?" "He said that because I wasn't a noble I couldn't." "Why does he say that? How does he even know?" "I don't know." He scooted back to me and took my hand. "I want to show you something." "Ok what?" "I planted it because it reminds me of you." He took my hand and lead me to a small tree that only came up to my chin. It had purple flowers on it and the leaves were a pretty green. "Do you like it?" "Yes it's really pretty." "I'm glad. It can be our tree." "Ok we should go inside Mommy, and Daddy will be looking for me soon." "Okay Hazel." He offered me his arm. I took it and he escorted me inside. Once we got inside Jaron was heading towards the stairs "Hey Hazel say goodnight to your boyfriend it's time for bed." I sighed "Fine night Rowan." "Good night Hazel." he looked a little hurt by the way I had said it. Before I could say anything Jaron, grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs, and I went to bed. A few minutes later someone came in my room. "Who is it?" "Sorry Hazel. Why did you say good night like that?" "Oh I was just a bit annoyed." "Oh…." "I'm sorry…" "It's okay Hazel. Sorry if I'm bothering you…." "it's fine…" "Okay, I never actually sleep. I had to distract myself and you were the first thing that came to mind." "Thanks….You should sleep though." "I try but I never can. Momma says I was that way even as a baby." "Oh was the one always asleep." "Oh, that's funny." "It kinda is." I yawned. "I'm sorry Hazel I'll let you sleep now." "Ok night Rowan…" Rowan left and I fell asleep.

Rowan: I left Hazel's room and headed into Jack's room. "Jack why can't I marry Hazel?" "Because you aren't nobility." "How do you know about it?" "Because I had a crush on Clara when I was younger." "Oh. Good night Jack." If Jack knew because of that then it must be true. Dejectedly I went back to my room. I ended up not falling asleep. Again. The next morning I got up and went outside to the only spot in the yard no one knew about. I sat down and started crying. Hazel found me. " Rowan what's wrong?" "Everything…." "You wanna tell me some of it?" "I can't marry you no matter how much I want to. Jack knows because he used to have a crush on Clara. I couldn't sleep last night at all. no matter how hard I tried. I'm sorry Hazel. You told me to sleep but I didn't. Also I've skipped breakfast this morning. I don't want to face Jack nor Jaron." "I'm sorry Rowan why don't we go talk to my Dad? See what he can do." I nodded. She put out her hand. I took and she lead me to her parent's room. "Daddy?" "What Hazel?" "Is there someway Rowan can marry me when we're older even though he's not a noble." "Who said he's not a noble?" "Jack, he knows since he had a crush on Clara one time." "Really, well he's wrong. Jack, Beth and Rowan are nobility. Sadie is a noble therefore they are too. There is no reason you two can not marry. Now both of you go play." "Ok Daddy." I smiled at Hazel. "Wait Mr. Ciel does that mean we're betrothed?" "Yes Rowan your parent's, Lizzie and I discussed it and it's final." "Thank you sir." He smiled at me then we left. "I'm still not going down to breakfast Hazel." "Oh come, you need to eat something." "But Jaron and...and Jack. They tease me…" "Rowan I live with Jaron's teasing I'm his twin sister." "I know but I'm not used to it." "Just come on." "But….okay Hazel." "Great." I followed her silently downstairs then into the dining room. "Hey look the lovebirds finally showed up." I ducked behind Hazel and stared at my feet. "What's wrong? Is the lovebird shy?" My eyes burned with tears. I pulled my hand from Hazel's then started to run. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Rowan just ignore him." "But Hazel he….he's…." " Look the lovebirds running away." David walked up behind Jaron and smacked his head. "Leave Rowan alone Jaron." "You can't tell me what to do!" "Um yes I can last time I checked I was older by about three years." "David, let him Rowan needs to toughen up anyway. Don't you love bird?" "Jack I think he's been through enough this morning." "Fine." I turned to Hazel "I'm really not hungry Hazel. Please may we leave?" "Sure." "Thanks." I pulled her out of the room and back outside. "I'm staying out here today. I'm not going through that again." "I'm sorry about Jaron he's mean sometimes." "It..it's okay…" "David and Clara, are nice though." "Oh, Hazel do you want to go for a walk?" I took her hand and we walked out off of the property. We walked up the road a bit then back down to the house again. She dragged me inside then up to her room. I sat on the bed and she sat next to me. I laid my head on her shoulder and fell asleep.

Ciel: I told Hazel and Rowan that they could marry and were engaged to get them to go play. I hadn't lied I just told them early. They ran off to go play. Since I was already awake I got up, changed and went downstairs. I walked into the dining room to find three boys yelling at each other. I decided I wouldn't intervene and just see what it was about first. "David, Rowan need to toughen up. He's such a little baby sometimes. I see nothing wrong with what Jaron was doing." "He was being rude once again, and Rowan is only four, he's still allowed to act like a baby sometimes." "I know he's four, he's my brother, they're lovebirds we were only stating the truth." "Yeah but you're still picking on him." "He needs to get used to it." "You still can be nicer to him." "How do I be nicer when I'm only trying to help him?" "I don't know just stop picking on the poor kid." "Fine." "And you Jaron stop being mean or else I'll take George again." I thought here was a good place to stop it all. "Boys, no more." "Yes Dad….." "David what is going on?" "They were picking on Rowan this morning." "I picked up that much, but how?" "They were calling him names." "Ok, like what?" "Lovebird, and he really didn't like it." "Jaron is that true?" "No he's lying." "Jaron tell me the truth." "How do you know that's not the truth?" "Jaron, David has never lied to me before. Now tell me the truth." "I just said he was a lovebird that's all." "Why did you call Rowan a lovebird?" "Because he's one." "That doesn't mean you have to call him one." "Ok." "Where are they now?" "I don't know." "Okay, you guys just be nice to each other I'll go find them." I left them in the dining room and went upstairs. I knocked on Hazel's door. "Hazel are you guys in there?" "Ya." "May I come in?" "Sure." I opened the door and walked in. I saw Rowan asleep on her shoulder and a book in her hand. She was trying to make out the words but didn't know all of the sounds for them. "What are you guys doing?" "We went on a walk and come back on in, Rowan was tired,so he fell asleep." "Why was he tired?" "We went on walk outside."

"Was he tired before that?" "Um no he was just a little upset since Jaron and Jack were being mean to him." "I heard about that. Do you think he's okay now?" "Ya I think so." "Okay. Do you want me to leave him where he is or should we lay him down on the bed? Or take him to his bed?" "We can just leave him on my bed." "Okay." I moved him so he was laying downbi behind Hazel. "Do you want to come with me or stay with Rowan?" "I'll come with you." "Okay sweetie come on." She took my hand then we left the room. We walked down to the dining room. Jaron saw us first "Hey where's lovebird?" "Rowan is asleep upstairs. No more calling him that whether he is in the room or not." "Fine…" Jack got up. "Come with me Jaron." "Ok." The two of them left. I sat Hazel down at the table and got her some food. I left her and David in the dining room. I went upstairs again to see if Lizzie was awake yet. I walked in and found her sitting on the bed. "Lizzie I need to talk to you."

Lizzie: I was sitting in my bed when Ciel came saying he need to talk to me. "What do you need Ciel?" "I don't know what to do with Jaron." "What did he do now?" "He won't leave Rowan alone about liking Hazel. He keeps calling him a lovebird. Rowan, according to Hazel, got upset and is now asleep." I sighed "No one can figure him out better than you Ciel. He's just like you." "But Lizzie I've tried. He only talks back to me and ignores what I tell him." "See he's just like you. I always tried talking to you, and you would just ignore me." "But…." He sighed at sat down putting his head in his hands. "I know he's a hard kid, compared to Clara, David, and Hazel, but if anyone is going to get through to him it's you." "I don't know how to though." "I don't know either remember I tried for a year." "Yeah, okay I'll try harder I guess. He doesn't seem to like me though." "Trust me the only person he seems to like is Clara." "Oh." "Yeah, but I think has Clara has enough problems right now." "Yeah about that." "What did you do Ciel?" "I kind of got mad at Casella so he took Alessandro last night and left, but I told Clara that if she wants to she can still marry Alessandro. I don't trust any Casella but if it makes her happy I'll put aside my own feelings and help her." "That's good. By the way why do you not like Casella?" "Because he acts like he's nobility but he's the town drunkard. He doesn't focus on anything unless it involves women and alcohol." "Now I understand, hopefully his son doesn't turn out the same." "Yeah…..Lizzie I don't want her to marry into that family. Alessandro seemed nice enough but so did Casella the first time I met him." "I'm sure if things go wrong we can find her someone else. I had lots of people come up to me yesterday asking about Clara, and if she was betrothed already. Everyone seems to think she's really pretty." "Why don't we look into some other people just in case then. I have to go into town, I'll take Rowand and Hazel with me." "Ok, oh did you see Jaron talk with anyone yesterday, because we almost have all the kids done." "No." "Maybe I'll talk to him about it. I can't really imagine him liking anyone." "Yeah I agree. I'll be back soon. Love you.." He leaned over and kissed me then left. I got dressed and went downstairs. I found Clara playing with Jaron while David, was drawing. I sat down and smiled "Jaron can I ask you something?" "Sure I guess." "Please don't talk back to me or Dad." "Fine is that all you wanted?" "No, I wondering if you talked with any kids your age yesterday?" "A little, one girl was pretty, but she was loud and really hyper." I couldn't help but smile. It was ironic that since he was so much like Ciel that he would find someone like me when I was little. "Do you remember her name?" "Lucy Smith." I remembered the Smith's they had two girls one was Clara's age and the other Jaron's. Lucy being their youngest was a little bit more eccentric than her older sister. "Ok, you can go back and play." He went back and played and I thought about the kids and their betrothed. Clara, and Alessandro, was still a maybe. David and Charlotte was a for certain. Jaron, and Lucy I would have to talk to Ciel about it. Then Hazel, and Rowan was a positive. Everything seemed to be working. Now all that was left to do was figure out in the world Ciel was hiding from me I couldn't find it anywhere, and it was driving me insane.

Rowan: Mr. Ciel came and woke me up. He took Hazel and I into town. We were walking around when I saw a sweet shopee. " . may Hazel and I go in there?" "Sure Rowan just don't go anywhere else." "Okay we won't." I grabbed Hazel's arm and we went inside. "What do you want Hazel? You can get anything." "Um….. maybe the gumdrops." "Okay." I bought her some gumdrops. We went back outside and sat by the door. We were eating the gumdrops when the boy Clara had been talking to last night walked past. He looked like he was up to something. I got up to follow him. "Rowan wait! Dad said not to go anywhere else." "I know but he's up to something." "But… fine let's go Dad will find us." I took her hand and we ran after him. We saw him turn round a corner. Then we heard voices. "Alessandro did you make it." "Yes the Phantomhive girl has fallen in love with me. I will be able to pay you back once we marry." "You had better. I'm tired of waiting on you. You are nearly worthless to this group but you still have a slight use. So I'll keep you." "Thank you everything should work out perfectly unless my stupid father messes things up." "Hmm, we may have to have you do something about him. You're the only one who can get close enough to him." "Yes sir what would you like me too do." "We don't want him dead. Not yet. Take this drug and slip it in his ale. He'll pass out until you give him the antidote but you'll have to come get that from me once I have the money in my hands." "But wouldn't someone notice if he didn't come out for many years?" "True, marry her now then. That or do it once you can marry her." "I'll see how soon I can marry the girl, and get the money." "Good. Did you make sure no one followed you?" "Yes remember I was in Italy for a long time so no one know me here, and the Phantomhives are all at their house." "Okay. I hope you are right. Now go. I've gotten what I've need for right now." "Yes sir." Alessandro turned to leave. I grabbed Hazel's arm "We have to tell your dad. We can't let Clara marry him." "I agree….." We turned and ran back to the sweet shoppe. Mr. Ciel was standing there waiting. "Mr…..Ciel...we...need to...tell you...something…" I said completely out of breathe. "First where in the world have you kids been!" "We followed Alessandro and he went down this dark alley and there were these guys and they were demanding money so Alessandro told them that once he married Clara he would get them their money. He said that was if his father didn't get in the way. Then they gave him something to drug his dad if he did…." "What do you mean. Hazel what is this all about?" "It's the truth we swear we heard it all. Daddy you can't let Clara get married to him he doesn't even like her, he just wants money." "Okay lets go home. I don't know how we're going to tell Clara." "She's going to be heartbroken….. she really liked him." "Yeah she is." picked us up then ran home. He set us down and went to find Clara and Lizzie. Hazel and I ran upstairs to play.


	12. Chapter 12

Clara: I was upstairs with Mom doing some lessons when Dad came in. "Hi Dad, you're back already." "I need to talk to you both." "Ok what about?" "Umm Alessandro….." "Oh did you see him in town? Did he ask about me?" "Well I didn't see him but Hazel and Rowan did…" "Oh…." "Umm Clara could I talk to your mother for a minute, alone." "Ok.." I left the room and closed the door, but I stayed I really wanted to know what they were talking about. So I laid down on the ground and listened through the door. "What do you want to talk about Ciel?" "Well Hazel and Rowan followed Alessandro and he went down this dark alley and there were these guys and they were demanding money so Alessandro told them that once he married Clara he would get them their money. He said that was if his father didn't get in the way. Then they gave him something to drug his dad if he did." "What? Are you sure you believe the kids? Because Clara is not going to be happy." "I know but I've never known either of them to lie before." "I guess you're right. Maybe Casella's really are bad people." "Lizzie how are we going to tell Clara." "I don't know, but I have a feeling she knows." My Mom was right I was crying, and too shocked to move. Dad opened the door and pulled me into him. He sank to the floor. "I'm so sorry Princess." "Dad… I liked him… I really liked him…. and he was so sweet and everything….." "I know Princess. Boys are good for nothing." "Dad….. Wh...what do we do now…" I started crying more, and then I started coughing. "Breathe Clara. We'll figure something out I promise." I was trying to stop crying, but it was hard. "rea...really?" "Yes Clara. I promise no matter what it takes we'll figure something out. No matter what it takes." "Ok Daddy." "Come one Princess, let's go do something. What do you want to do? Just you and me." "I don't know…" I couldn't handle it any more. I got up and went to my room. I locked the door, and just sat in the corner. I cried and eventually I grabbed one of the books I had in my room.

Ciel: Clara got up and left. I turned to Lizzie and started crying myself. She sat down next to me and pulled me into her. " I know it's hard seeing her like this, but it will get better. She's a sweet girl, and there are lots of people who will like her. I'm sure we can find one who really truly loves her." "Okay Lizzie. I just feel bad….I feel like I am the one who hurt her." "I know, but at least she knows you wouldn't lie to her. She'll be fine just give her time." "Okay." I got up and went to my office. I shut the door, locking it behind me. I sat down at my desk and put my head in my hands. I sat there then someone started knocking on the door. "Ciel? Are you ok?" "Umm…..yes…" "Then why is the door locked." "Umm…." "Ciel it's not your fault. It's Casella's fault." "I know….." "So why don't you unlock the door." "Because…" "Please Ciel." I sighed "Okay…." I got up and unlocked the door but didn't open it. I went back to my desk and sat down. "Ciel please stop moping." "Umm ok….." " Come on you want to help me cook? I'm going to make some stuff that clara likes." "Okay I'll come help." I got up and followed her downstairs and to the kitchen. "What do you want me to do?" " umm you want boil some water. Oh and don't touch the hot water. " "Why would I touch the water?" "I don't know just don't get hurt. " "Okay I'll try not to." I got out a pot and filled it with water. I set it on the stove to boil. I turned around to talk to Lizzie and tripped. I fell head first into the cabinet. I sat up and felt something warm run down my face. I reached up to my face then brought my hand back down. There was blood on it. I stood up and turned back to the stove so Lizzie didn't see my head. Only I didn't know there was blood on the floor from my fall and Lizzie saw it. " My goodness Ciel can you ever not get hurt in the kitchen? Please don't argue and go have Sebastian take care of it." I nodded then left the kitchen. I stopped outside the door and wiped the blood off on my sleeve. I healed the cut then took off my jacket. I hid it in the next room then went back to the kitchen. I smiled at Lizzie and leaned down on the counter waiting for her next instructions. " Ciel can I trust you enough to cut some stuff." "Yes Lizzie." "Then cut some of those vegetables." "Okay Lizzie." I got out a knife and cutting board. I cut up the vegetables. "Now what do I do with them?" " put them over there and cut some lettuce. I'll make the pasta." I grabbed the lettuce and cut it up. I walked up behind Lizzie and put my arms around her waist and laid my chin on her shoulder. "I'm done cutting up the lettuce." "Great Ciel. Now will you put the vegetables into the lettuce." "Okay." I let go of her waist and did as she said. I set it down then stood there waiting for her next instructions.

" you're hopeless in the kitchen aren't you. " "A little bit yeah and it might help if I knew what were cooking." " pasta and salad." "Oh well. The salad is done and you are making the pasta so I don't know what to do." " well just stay here and be with me. Oh when are you going to tell me what you're hiding." "Hmm maybe tonight." "ok." "Yeah tonight after dinner you can have it." " that will be great." "Okay." " I'm excited." "I am too. Maybe I'll give it to you now. I don't want to wait till tonight." "yes you should. But I'm sure the kids want to see it too." "Don't worry they will see it. I'll be right back." I ran out of the kitchen then up to my parent's room. I unlocked the door and went in. I opened the drawer I had hide the necklace in and got it out. I put it behind my back and went back down to the kitchen. "Turn around Lizzie and close your eyes." She did so and I arranged the necklace in my hands "Okay now open." " Is that..." "The necklace you wanted when we were kids. Yes it is. I tracked it to America and bought it for you. It's why I wasn't home earlier." " You did all that just for me... thank you Ciel." "It was nothing Lizzie. I love you that's why I did it." I turned her around and put the necklace on her. I moved around and looked her in the eyes. I bent over and kissed her. That is how Hazel found us. " awww. Mommy got her necklace, it's pretty. " "Yes Hazel she got it finally."

Lizzie: I had gotten Ciel out from his office, and made him help me cook. I felt sorry for Clara, because she had like him so much. I was make pasta and salad for dinner. I asked Ciel about his secret and when I could get it. Much to my surprise he was going to give it to me tonight. Then he decided to give it to me now. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw the necklace I had wanted when I was a little girl. He put it on me, and I fell in love with it. Then Hazel came in saying that I finally got it. I picked her up. "Do you like Hazel?" "Ya it's so pretty. Especially on you." "Aww thank you sweetie, now will you go get your brothers, and Clara." I put her down, and she ran off. "Ciel how do I ever thank you for getting me this?" "It's more of an apology sort of thing. I'm making up for the most recent dumb things I've done and the ones in the past." I hugged him " You were always forgiven Ciel you didn't have to do this." "Well I still wanted to get it for you." "Thank you Ciel." "You're welcome Lizzie." I smiled, come on lets go eat." I grabbed the food and put it on the table just as Hazel, came back with David, and Jaron. "Hazel where's Clara?" "She wouldn't come out of her room." I sighed you kids stay here I'll go talk to her." I went upstairs, and knocked on her door "Clara sweetie come eat." "No, I'm not hungry." "Then at least come down." "No, just leave me alone." Ciel came up behind me. "Here let me take care of her, Lizzie. Go help the kids." I sighed "Ok Ciel." I went down and gave the kids food, and ate. Then Ciel finally came down with Clara. I looked at him and I knew I shouldn't say anything. I gave her some food, and she just poked at it mostly. We finished, and I left Ciel in the dining room with Clara while I went to watch the others. I sat down on the couch and started thinking about some of the people who I had talked to at the ball about Clara. We had to find someone for her. "Lizzie, what are we going to do about her." "Oh Ciel….. I don't know, is she doing ok?" "She's worse. It's the one thing I can't heal in anyway. A broken heart." "Sadly, I wish she hadn't met him. Maybe we should have just pick someone for her." "Perhaps that might have been best." "I wish had never happened to her, she's such sweet girl." "Yea...I feel like it's all my fault." "Don't think that. Oh by the way you know the smith's little girl Lucy?" "I think I've heard of her." "Well I think we should put them together. Jaron thinks she's annoying because she's hyper and loud." "Haha, like I used to about you." "That's what I thought too." "Well we can put the kids in bed later and go talk to Earl Smith." "Ok, oh can we stop at the Casella's?" "Why would you want to do that?" "Make sure they know that he will never marry my daughter, or hurt her again." "I like your thinking. We'll go tonight right after dinner. It was only Alessandro who hurt her though." "I know." "Okay then you won't mind if I get mad at him. Alessandro I noticed is 13 not 9. Casella told me that his sons were two years apart so if Alessandro's older brother is 15 then he is 13." "He's what! Mom, Dad he told me he was nine. Why is everyone wanting to lie to me." I hadn't notice Clara had been stand right by the door, and when I did it was too late. Ciel stood up. "Clara please, he isn't worth it. He's just a stupid, useless boy. Trust me all boys are stupid." "Then you're stupid too!" "You're right Clara I am stupid." She had tears running down her face and she ran upstairs. "Lizzie, what have I done?" "I don't know Ciel….. Lets just hope that time will calm her down." "But Lizzie…." I saw the pain in his eyes as he heard her yell at him over and over again in his head. Tears flowed down his face. "Ciel I promise she doesn't mean it. She's just just upset. She loves you that I promise." "I know...it's just she's never done that before….." "You've never seen her upset before either. She's been like this before one other time, and I got all the hate that had built up in her." "I'm sorry Lizzie. I'm sorry I wasn't there." "It's fine just don't take her words to heart. She doesn't mean them." "Only problem is I already had them in my heart before she yelled them at me." "You want to know why she got upset the first time?" "Sure…." "It was you after being gone for six months she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted you home, and we hadn't had any letters in a while, and she thought that you were never coming, that you had left us for good." "Oh Lizzie I'm so sorry." "It was hard, I tried to convince her that you were coming back, but she wouldn't believe me. Then a couple days later one of your letters finally came. Then she finally figured out that you really did want to come home, and would be back as soon as you could." "Oh…" "I think we just need to help her move on." "Okay, how do we do that?" "Maybe we just need to find her some else that's actually her age, and wants to like her." "Okay, let's go to the Earl Smith's house now. I don't want to wait anymore." "Ok then lets go." So Ciel, and I head over to Earl Smith's house.

Ciel: I told David to watch the kids while Lizzie and I were gone. We got a ride into London where Earl Smith lives. I knocked on the door and we waited. The door opened and woman was standing in the doorway. "Elizabeth? I didn't expect to see you." "Sophie, we came since my son kind of likes your daughter Lucy." "Lucy? Really? Well come on in. Let me go get my husband." We followed her in and sat down on their couch. Sophie walked back in with a small girl holding onto her dress. Earl Smith walked in. "Ah Earl Phantomhive to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" "Well our youngest son kind of likes your daughter." "Lucy? Are you sure, not many people like Lucy. They say she's too loud and crazy." "Yes I'm sure. Would you mind if we asked her a few questions?" "Go for it. Lucy come here, and talk to the Phantomhives." "Yes Dad!" "Hello Lucy." "Hi!" "Lucy do remember meeting our son Jaron?" "Huh? Jaron…. Yes…" She started blushing. "How old are you Lucy?" "Four." "What do like to do?" "I like dancing, and play, and doing stuff." I chuckled. "Earl, would you mind if Lucy came and played with Jaron right now?" "Sure we were going to take Mary to see her fiance anyway." "Would you like them to be betrothed?" "Sure if I don't say yes now I may never have anyone want to betroth her again." "She's a wonderful child." "Thank you. Sweetie you're going to do go with the Phantomhive's to their house and see Jaron." "Really!" "Yes Lucy you can come over. Earl, Lizzie and I have a few more things to do before we head home. You can leave Lucy with my butler Sebastian. He'll watch her till we get home." "Okay. We will drop her over over at your house." "Alright. We'll see you later then." "Goodbye Sophie it was nice seeing you." "You too Elizabeth." Lizzie took my arm and we left the manor. "Where to next Lizzie? Should we go see if we can find someone for Clara or go see the Casella's?" "Lets do Clara first she's more important." "Alright. who do you want to visit first?" "Um… lets go see the Bernes first then we can go see the Upton's." "Alright Lizzie." We got a cab and headed to see Lord Bernes. I knocked on the door and a boy about 10 opened the door. "He..hello. Who are you?" "Hello. I'm Earl of Phantomhive and this is my wife Elizabeth and who are?" "I...I'm Edmund Bernes. Lionel Bernes is my Uncle. My mother and father died last year in Italy so I moved in with my uncle who's taken charge of me." "Ahh, well could we talk to your Uncle?" "Umm sure, let me go get him." He closed the door on us. We stood there till the door opened again. This time it was Lord Bernes. "Hello Phantomhive sorry about my nephew, he's not very good with manners sometimes." "He was fine. I understand what he went through. You tend not to trust very well after the death of your parents." Lizzie gave me a worried look but I just smiled at her. "It's true he tends to just sit on the couch and do nothing all day." "Yes I understand. Well we actually came to talk to you about betrothal." "Oh, I don't know if he already has one, my sister never told me. Plus I'm not sure if it would be could for him quite yet." "Would you mind if I talked to him?" "Sure Edmund come here." "Umm Lizzie why don't you go talk with Lord Bernes…" I gave her a look of desperation. She understood what I needed and left with Lord Bernes. "Come over here Edmund." "Okay. What do you want to talk about?" "Edmund were you engaged to anyone?" "I think this one girl was always coming over she was really pretty." "Oh, did your parent's ever say anything about her?" " I don't remember I got see her a lot when I was a little kid, but then she left and I got see her again about year ago before my parents died." "Oh, did you ever meet her parent's?" "I saw her Mom, but we usually went and played while they talked." "Hmm, do you remember this girl's name?" "Kinda I know it started with a C." "Okay….Edmund how did your parent's die?" " I don't know one day they left the house to go see a friend who lived in London, and they never came back." "Hmm." Just then Lord Bernes walked back in. "Earl I'm afraid I have to leave for a while. Would you and Elizabeth mind watching Edmund for me?" "Of course not. We can watch him." "Thank you. Edmund go get your stuff." Edmund stood up and ran off. He came back down with a suitcase. We left the manor and went home. I showed Edmund to where he would be staying. We came back down to the front room. Lizzie came in the room. "Ciel, Edmund it's time for dinner." We walked in and Clara looked over at us. "E..Edmund? Is that really you?" "Clara?" Clara got up and ran to him. "I thought I'd never see you again. After your Mom and Dad never showed up I thought you had been with them." "No I was back in Italy finishing school. I was going to come home once it was over. It's good to see you again. I finally have a friend again." Clara grabbed his hand and pulled him to the table. All through dinner they chatted and laughed. "Umm I think Clara's better." "Well she always did like playing with him." "Really? I never knew about him…" "Oh…. I forgot I always went to Italy while you were gone. You remember my friend Rose?" "I think so. Did she have brown hair and brown eyes?" "Yep that's her. Well after she married her and her husband moved down to Italy, and had a son around the same time Clara was born. After I had David I didn't go there very often, and when you come back we never went." "Oh. They seem to really like each other." I said watching them as Clara blushed as Edmund whispered something in her ear. "You're right, I never really noticed." "I'll talk to Edmund about it earlier. You want to talk to Clara?" "Maybe I don't know. I don't know if she would be ok yet." "Well maybe we should talk to her...I don't know." I looked back over at them again and saw they were holding hands. "Lizzie I think she's okay now." "Maybe you're right." Suddenly Edmund was on the floor with Jaron sitting on him and David standing over him. "Guys! What are you two doing! Get off of him!" "Clara we're protecting you." "From what? My friend!" "Alright enough. Boys what is going on?" "No one's going to mess with clara again. Not after that jerk Italian." "David, Jaron they're just friends and if Clara and Edmund want to get engaged then that's their decision. Leave them alone. Edmund is a nice boy who may or may not become family. If Clara wants that is." "Dad!" "Hey it's only the truth." "Still…." "Alright, alright I give. I'll stop." I smiled at her. "I've got a few matters I have to attend to if you'll please excuse me. Lucy are you doing well?" "Oh yes." "That's good. Jaron play nicely please." I turned and walked out of the room. I got to my office. I turned around and saw Edmund behind me. "Earl, what you said back there. Did you mean it?" "Yes." "So would you mind if I asked Clara to be engaged to me?" "I think that would be good Edmund. Better than I doing it." He smiled and ran off to find Clara again. I smiled and went into my office. I sat down at my desk and worked on more paperwork to the Queen.


	13. Chapter 13

Clara: I couldn't believe my eyes when my parents came home with Edmund. I hadn't seen him in a year, and when his parents were coming over they never came. Then we found they were dead, and I just assumed Ed was dead also. Then he was in my dining room. We talked all through dinner, and Dad was saying we could be engaged. I didn't know why he persisted on embarrassing me. We played a bit after dinner, and Dad was in his office. I was glad since there was no way he was going to embarrass me from there. Then Mom told us it was time to go to bed. I didn't want to I wanted to keep talking with him. "Umm Clara. Would you want to be engaged to me?" Edmund asked me blushing. "Um…" "You don't have to say yes...if..if you don't want to. I'd understand. Nobody really likes me anyway…." "No I like you but it's just….." "Just what Clara? Did someone hurt you?" "You can say." "Clara please tell me." He grabbed my hand scooting closer. "Just I met this guy and I really liked him, and we were going to be engaged, but then Hazel, and Rowan heard him talking to someone and found out he didn't even like me he just wanted my money." "Oh Clara I'm so sorry." He pulled me into him, holding me tightly against him. I held onto him as tight as I could and cried into his shoulder. He ran his hands through my hair and whispered soothing things in my ear. "Clara you'll be fine. You'll find someone worth it. You are a beautiful, kind, smart and completely loveable. Any boy who hurts you doesn't know what he's losing. You are an angel. Any man should count himself lucky to get you. Please don't cry, Beautiful." "You're so sweet Ed." "I'm only saying what's true." I smiled "I missed seeing you Edmund." "I missed you too Lottie." "I haven't heard anyone call me that since I was four." "Well mainly because only I called you Lottie." "True, but still, so what happened to you after your parents died?" "I came back to England and I'm living with my Uncle." "So have you never come here till now?" "Yea..I...I was too depressed. I was actually dragged here against my will. Uncle needed to go somewhere so I had to come here. I'm glad I did come though." "Oh….. I actually thought you were dead." "I'm sorry…" "It's fine I'm glad you're here now." "Yes and I don't really intend on leaving you again. If you'll have me that is." "Sure after Alessandro I want someone who really likes me. Kinda like you." "I don't just like you I love you." He leaned over and kissed me. He pulled back. "I..I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I didn't know what to say. I just stood there, for a second "Um.. I'm going to bed night Ed." "Night Clara." As I walked out of the room I heard him muttering. "Why did I do that? I'm so stupid….now I don't have a chance at all…." I left bad that I just left him. The truth was I loved the kiss I was just too shocked and I didn't know what to do. I laid down and fell asleep dreaming of Ed.

Edmund: Clara left me in the front room. I went upstairs to the room the Earl had given me. I sat down on my bed then got back up and changed into my night shirt. I laid down and fell asleep. For the first time in months my dreams were happy. They were filled with Clara. I woke up the next morning to someone touching my forehead. "What….who...what?" "I saw you kissing my sister!" "I didn't mean to..I swear it just happened." "I don't care if you ever go near my sister again you will not see tomorrow." I gulped and scooted back. "O..ok…" They left my room. I got up and got dressed. I went downstairs. I saw Clara standing in the front room. I remembered her brother's warning so I started to back out of the room. She saw me and ran up to me. "Hey where you going?" "Umm…"I looked at her brothers and saw the look in their eyes. "Somewhere your brother's won't kill me because I kissed you…" "Just ignore them." "Okay….Clara tell me the truth. Last night….did you not like it or…" I sighed and looked down at my feet. "Well…...Um….." "Oh…" "I….did….." "You really did?" "Yes….." "Oh." I smiled at her. "Umm so are we engaged now? I'm slightly lost." "Sure I'll tell my Dad, just don't say anything about this to my brothers." "Don't worry I won't. I prefer to be able to see tomorrow." I grabbed her hand. "Let's go eat breakfast." "Ok." We walked into the dining room and sat down. The butler brought the food out. So far it was just the two of us here then everyone else came in. The Earl stood up "Right well it might be good for you all to know who you are engaged too. We only have found three of you someone…" He looked down and saw Clara and I's entwined hands. "Okay all four of you have someone." "Since when are Clara, and I engaged?" Jaron asked. "Well you since yesterday and it seems Clara since this morning. Mere minutes ago it would seem." I looked up at him. "I hope you don't mind Earl, sir." "Not at all Edmund." "What Dad who am I engaged to!" "You Jaron are engaged to Lucy, David is engaged to Charlotte, Hazel is engaged to Rowan and Clara is engaged to Edmund." "What! Not Lucy! Dad please not her." "Jaron what is wrong with Lucy? She is just like your mother when she was that age and up until well she just doesn't show it as much. Tell you the truth I used to think she was annoying and didn't want to see her." "Still I don't want to be stuck with her!" "Jaron just wait till you're older. That's the end of it." "Fine…." The Earl got up and left the table. Mrs. Phantomhive followed him. That's when Jaron and David decided they'd get mad at me. They got up and came towards me. I squeezed Clara's hand and scooted as close to her as I could. "You are so dead Bernes." "Why am I dead?" "Guys! Knock it off! He's not going to hurt me like Alessandro." "I promise I won't. I love her and I'm not just saying that. I really love her." "See, I thought you guys wanted me to be happy." "Clara we do." I didn't know what to do. "Umm, I better go tell my Uncle about my betrothal. He'll want to know." I kissed Clara again and ran out of the room. I got the Earl to take me back to my Uncle's house. I went in and told him. Uncle wanted me to stay home now that he was back so I stayed. I went to work on my lessons but I couldn't concentrate I just kept thinking of Clara.

Ciel: I dropped Edmund off at his house. I headed into London. Once in London I went to see the Queen. I handed her the paperwork. "Thank you Earl. I have another mission for you. Take this letter home. It explains what I need." "Of course Your Majesty." I left and caught a cab back to the house. I stopped by all of the children's betrothed houses and invited them to dinner. I don't know why but I think I needed a reason to find joy today. I went inside and saw all the kids and Lizzie in the front room. Lizzie looked up at me as I walked in and I knew by the look on her face that she knew something was wrong. "Ciel what happened?" I took out the letter and showed her the seal on it. "Ciel...you...you have to leave again don't you?" "I don't know Lizzie. I haven't read it yet. I stopped by and gave the Queen the paperwork she needed and she gave me this." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I didn't want to go but what the Queen orders me to do I have to do. I looked at Clara and saw the expression on her face. I let go of Lizzie and went upstairs. I unlocked my parent's room and went in. I sat down on the bed. I put my head in my hands not knowing what to do. I opened the letter. It needed me to leave England again. This time to America only one difference. The Queen needed me under better cover so she was having me take my family along. It was going to be five years. That made matters no better. I didn't want to put them in harms way. I sighed and laid down. Lizzie came in "So how long are you leaving for?" "Five years…." "Fi…..five years…" Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Lizzie don't cry. She wants me to take you guys with me this time. Do you think the kids would like to see America?" "ye….yes." "Lizzie please stop crying. This is hard enough already. I...I feel lost right now…." "I'm trying…." "Ok...come on...let...let's go tell the kids. They deserve to know…" I took her hand and we went downstairs. The kids saw their mom crying and I knew they knew I was leaving. "Dad….. You can't….. you just got home." "I know Clara….but this time you guys aren't going to be left without me." "What's going on?" "I have to go to America for five years….." Clara interrupted me. "Five years? America? How will we not be without you then?" "Because you didn't let me finish. You guys are going with me this time." "Really?" "Yes, I have specific instructions to take my family with me." "So… I don't get to see Ed for five years….." "I've thought that over. You need someone your age and Lord Bernes can't take care of Edmund like Edmund needs him to so he's going with us and he will be living with us until you two get married." " So we get to stay with you this time." "Yes Clara." She jumped up and hugged me. Hazel ran over to me. "Daddy I want a hug too." I laughed, bent down and picked her up. "I wouldn't leave you out Sweetie." I hugged her then tossed her up in the air. I caught her and spun around. When I put her down we were both dizzy. I fell over onto the floor. Hazel decided to copy me and fell on top of me. Lizzie looked at us and shook her head. I laughed at her reaction. I put Hazel on my stomach and laid on the floor. Jaron came over and sat on me as well. David and Clara sat on either side of me. "Oh Lizzie I completely forgot I invited the kid's betrothed over for dinner." "Oh ok I'll tell Sebastian he's cooking tonight." "Alright Love." She stepped over my legs and left the room. "Daddy can we play something?" "Sure, what should we play Hazel?" "I saw a game in yours and mommy's room. Can we play that?" Suddenly I was thirteen again. Mr. Domniomo, the Italian I had in charge of my toy company was coming over. We played the game Hazel was talking about. I remember how I had found a bit of joy in his terrified screams while he was running away from the manor. "Daddy...daddy...daddy?" "Sorry, no Hazel we can't play that game….." "But why not Daddy?" "Because Hazel. It's not a little kid game." I heard a crash somewhere in the house and I remembered the servants were back from a vacation I had given them. Then I heard Sebastian yelling at Bard for using his Flame Thrower again. I sat up as much as I could and saw that Finnie was riding on top of Pluto. The gardens were a mess. I sighed. I put my head back down a bit harder than I had meant to. "Ouch…" I jumped when I heard a voice. "Ho. Ho. Ho." I sighed in relief it was just Tanaka. I was surprised he wasn't dead yet actually. He'd been with us for as long as I could remember. "Dad. What's wrong?" "The servants are home." "Ciel could I talk to you?" I looked over at Lizzie. "Sure Love." I got Jaron and Hazel off of me. Lizzie nodded her head towards my office. I nodded and followed her. " The servants get back for five minutes and the house is a mess, and we're having guests soon." "I know Lizzie. I'll go talk to Sebastian about it." I walked out just as Mayrin tripped again. I ran across the hallway and caught the boxes she had been carrying. "Mayrin, how many times have we told you not to run in the manor?" "I'm sorry Master." "Just no more." I carried the boxes to Sebastian. He gave me a confused look and I nodded towards Mayrin. He nodded in understanding. "Sebastian, what are we going to do about the house?" "I'll deal with dinner My Lord and the gardens. We just need to tidy up in here a bit." "Of course Sebastian." I left the room. "Lizzie, Sebastian's got it under control." Two hours later we were sitting around the table with guests. Everyone was eating happily. Mayrin came over to pour the kids their drinks. She tripped, the drinks spilt all over the table. Sebastian was nowhere near so I grabbed the table cloth and pulled. It came off leaving everything on the table. Viscount Holmes looked up. "Where did the cloth go?" "It was dirty so I had it removed." I hid the cloth behind my back until Sebastian took it from me. I sat back down and ate. The servants stood in a line off to the side of the table. Sebastian looked at me and saw I hadn't had anything to eat or drink. "My Lord what is it?" "This food. What is it?" "Out of courtesy for Edmund I made Italian food. Is it not to your liking?" "No, not at all." He took away my plate and I just sat there. Lizzie gave me a weird look. I ignored it. I sat there in silence. "Sebastian one more thing. That picture that is hanging up in the upstairs hallway. Take it down." It was another one of my parent's and I could no longer look at it. He nodded. He took it down then came back. "Thank you all for coming tonight. I'm not feeling well. If you'll excuse me I'm going to bed." Lizzie knew that something else was wrong and tried to ask me. I shook my head and went upstairs. Sebastian came up. "Sebastian I can do this myself now." " I know my Lord. But the Queen's Guard Dog is not exactly well." I sighed and sat on the bed. He finished and I went to bed.

Lizzie: Sometimes I wish we could fire the servants. They always made a mess of the house whenever they tried to help. When we were eating dinner I saw Edmund was happy to be staying with us. I knew he liked his Uncle, but he need someone who would be there when he needed it. I looked at Ciel who hadn't eaten anything, and then Mayrin spilled the drinks, and everything seemed to go wrong from there. Ciel had pulled the table cloth away, and Sebastian had taken his food away since he wasn't eating any. Then he was tell Sebastian to do stuff, and then he said he wasn't feeling well and went to bed. I tried to talk to him, but he just ignored me. I finished eating and spent some time with the Holmes', and the Smith's. When they left I took the kids up too bed. I went to Edmunds room after I took care of my kids. "So do you like living here so far?" "Yes, it's nice as long as David, and Jaron don't try to kill me for liking Clara." I smiled "They'll get used to it don't worry. I'll let you sleep. Good night Edmund." "Goodnight Mrs. Phantomhive." I closed the door, and went to my room.I noticed that the picture of Ciel's parents wasn't there anymore. It was sad I had liked that picture. I found Ciel just lying there in bed. I changed into my night dress, and sat down next to him. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong? I know you don't want to go on this mission, but at least this time we get to come with you. You wouldn't have to miss the kids, and they can see you instead of having to wait for letters, you can still be there…." Ciel interrupted me "Lizzie I'm sorry. I had to get away from all the chaos. I'm not doing well emotionally..." " Why?" "Everything is happening all at once...I'm confused." " I know, but at least this time we get to come with you." "True..." " Trust me thing's will get better. " "Alright Lizzie." I smiled and laid down next to him and fell asleep. I woke up in the morning to see Hazel, and Jaron asleep in our bed, and Ciel was nowhere to be found.


	14. Chapter 14

Charlotte: David was really nice, and sweet. It was nice being able to have diner with him, and our families. Mr. Ciel had been acting strange though out diner, and then he left since he said he wasn't feeling good. I played with David, and his brother, and sisters. Clara was really nice, and she seemed really happy with her fiance. While Jaron seemed to be annoyed with Lucy. We played until Mom, and Dad told me it was time to go home. During the carriage ride home my Dad asked "So do you like David sweetie?" "Yes, he's very nice." "Lady Elizabeth said that the Earl Phantomhive and his family will being going to america for a couple years, and that we may go visit them if we want too in a couple years. Would you like?" I smiled at thought of seeing David in a few years after he left. "Yes that would be nice." I leaned against my Dad, and fell asleep smiling.

Ciel: I got up the next morning and went downstairs. I ate breakfast then headed out for a walk. I wandered around the gardens then I headed out towards the road. I came home four hours later. When I walked into the house Lizzie was in the front room. " Where have you been? " "out..." " Why did you leave? " "ummm no one else was up and I was bored." " But why did you leave for so long?" "I lost track of time." "Ok..." "I'm sorry." I walked over to her "how are you feeling?" "Fine." "Ok...what are doing today?" " Nothing is planned. Why?" "Just wondered." "Ok" I nodded. "I have some things to do. I won't be home much today. Will you guys be okay?" " Where are you going? " "London and a few other places." "Ok I guess we'll be fine. " "Ok." I went to see the kids. "Guys be good for your mother today please." " Ok, where are you going Dad?" "I have places to go for work. " "Ok. We'll be good." "Thank you." I walked out of the room. I walked back to Lizzie. I kissed her. "I'll be back before dinner." "Ok Ciel." "Love you." I left and headed into London. I wasn't really going to London. Once I was just outside of town I went to visit someone I really didn't want to but I was going to. I walked to the undertaker's shop. I walked in and he got out of the coffin he'd been sleeping in. "Earl, what a nice surprise. Do I get to fit you for a coffin today?" "No, I need your advice actually. The Queen wants me to take Lizzie and the kids with me on my next mission and I don't know how to keep them safe." He just laughed at me. "Just make sure they don't go many places." I rolled my eyes at him and left. I went to the towns that I needed to then I went home. I got home an hour before dinner. When I walked into the house Hazel ran up to me. "Daddy where were you?" " I was doing some things for work sweetie." I picked her up and walked into the dining room. Lizzie had the other kids sitting down at the table. I set Hazel down. I walked up behind her, slipping my hands around her waist. "Hi Love. I'm home." " Finally I was starting to think you weren't coming home." "Sorry it took a bit longer than I expected." "It's ok." "Alright. So how was it here?" "Fine, the same as usual." "Okay." "So what did you do in London?" "Checked up on the factory and some more paperwork." "Ok." "Yeah." I sat down at the table. Sebastian came out carrying soup. He set it down in front of everyone. I turned to the kids. "Edmund are you settling in well?" "Yes, Jaron and David only tried to kill me once." "Wait, what?" "They just tried to drop a ball on my head earlier nothing to worry about." "Okay?" "Don't worry Dad they'll stop eventually." "Okay…..Lizzie do you know what's going on?" "David, and Jaron don't really like Edmund that much, because of what happened." "Oh." "Yeah they'll get over it." "Okay." We ate the soup then the salad course. We got through the desert. The kids asked to be excused then ran off to play before bed. I turned to Lizzie. "Lizzie I'm worried about taking you guys with me….." "Why? Ciel we'll be fine, don't you like this better than leaving us for five years." "Yes but from past experiences I'm just worried you or the kids will get hurt." " I promise no one will get hurt if something does happen you'll be closer at least." "True." "I'm sure we will be just fine Ciel." "Okay Lizzie." I helped her put the kids to bed. We sat for a while in the front room. Lizzie started falling asleep on me. I picked her up and carried her upstairs. I laid her down on the bed. I changed and laid down next to her. "Good Night Lizzie. Sleep well." She mumbled something back. I smiled and fell asleep holding her into me.

Lizzie: I had lied to ciel everything at home had been insane. Jaron, and david faught three times. Hazel had been watching me make lunch and fell off the chair. Then the boys had tried to drop a ball on Edmund and ended up hitting Clara instead. By the time Ciel got home I was exhausted. I was glad he helped me put the kids to bed. We sat on the couch for a while, and I was falling asleep. I guess he figured it out since he picked me up and took me to bed. He said good night, and tried to answer him, but I was too tired. I fell asleep within seconds. (Dream) We had just moved to America into this big house in the country. We had been living happily there for a while. Then one night Ciel didn't come home. Days and Days passed, and still Ciel did not come home. After three weeks had passed Sebastian came back carrying Ciel's dead body. I didn't know why he didn't heal, but he was surely dead. At that moment all the kids had come into the room, and saw their dead father. I couldn't take it anymore. I went to my bedroom, and cried. I didn't know what to do without him. I was lost so ever lost. Clara came in, and sat with me. "Mom…. we'll be ok. Let's go back to London, and move on. Dad wouldn't want you crying over him." I nodded, and decided something. "Clara, you would do anything for me correct?" "Yes….." I hugged my precious nine year old girl. "Clara, you, Hazel, and the boys are all going to head back to London with Sebastian." "What about you Mom? Aren't you coming with us?" I shook my head, I knew I would be in no state to take care of them like they needed. "No, sweetie I'm not you're going to stay with my Mother." "But Mom!" "No buts just do as I say." "Ok…." The next day I watched them leave me, as they head back for London. (End of dream) I woke up to Ciel shaking me. "Lizzie wake up. Lizzie wake up!" I looked up and saw Ciel, and I launch my arms around him. "Ciel…. oh Ciel…. it was awful. Promise me you won't ever leave me." "I promise….What's wrong?" "It's… it's nothing, just don't worry about it." "Lizzie what is it?" "Just a nightmare Ciel, it's nothing." "Ok….." "It's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine." "Ok." I gave him a kiss and laid back down. I heard him mumble something, and I tried to sleep. It seemed impossible I didn't want to have another dream like that. Eventually I fell asleep after hours of staring at the wall.

Sebastian: Ciel seemed to be acting weird. I knew he had another mission but he was able to take his family with him this time. I think he just didn't want them to get hurt. I couldn't sleep so I was up cleaning the manor again. Since the servants had gotten back it was messier than usual. I looked at the clock. It was six in the morning. I went to the servants quarters. I woke them up sending them off to work. I went back to the library to keep cleaning. Once it was time that people should be getting up I went and woke up Ciel and Lizzie. I would let them deal with their children. I woke up Rowan and Jack. I went to wake up Beth when I remembered that she was at a boarding school. She said that she needed to do things without her brothers there. Needed to be able to lead her own life. I sighed sadly and woke up Sadie. I went to check on Bard. He had actually managed to make food for once. Mayrin hadn't broken a single plate and the gardens looked good. I was shocked and dumbfounded. Lizzie found me just standing in the dining room. "What's wrong Sebastian?" "Th….the servants they...they….the house….no…mess…." "Ok….." She gave me a weird look and got Ciel to come in. He walked in the room. "Sebastian?" I looked at them trying to speak. Jack walked in. "The servants haven't messed anything up and Dad is in shock." He walked over to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. He called Sadie into the room. She managed to calm me down. I went back in and served up breakfast. I left the room to check on Finnie once again. He was calmly pulling some weeds while Pluto slept in the sun. Bard was in the kitchen without a flame thrower in view. Mayrin wasn't running around and there was not a broken piece of china in the house. I rubbed my eyes. Perhaps I was just dreaming. I went upstairs and went to bed.

Ciel: Sebastian was surprised at how the servants were acting and frankly I was too. At the moment though I was much too worried about Lizzie to worry about that. I watched her through breakfast. She seemed very clingy to me. Not letting go off my hand all through breakfast then not leaving my side afterwards. Not even when I had to do paperwork. I ended up doing it in the dining room so she could sit down in a chair. "Lizzie what is wrong and don't tell me nothing or it's fine because it's not." " I just had a dream and it scared me, that's all." "Tell me about it, please." "Do I have too right now Ciel?" "Yes." "Fine…. it was just about us in America….." "And?" "And that's it…." "Well what happened?" "Nothing….." "You can either tell me now or tell me tonight after we put the kids to bed." "Well…..um…" I facepalmed. "Okay Lizzie you can tell me tonight." "Sebastian came back home carrying you in his arms because you were dead…" "Oh Lizzie." I stood up and pulled her up into my arms. She started crying into my shoulder. Clara walked in with the kids right at that moment. I nodded my head toward the door. She nodded at me and ushered the kids out. I picked Lizzie up. She buried her head into my shoulder and kept crying. I carried her upstairs. I managed to unlock my parent's room without dropping her by putting my foot up on the wall and setting her down on my knee. I went into the room. I laid her down on the bed. I laid down next to her after locking the door. I pulled her into me, letting her cry. She fell asleep on me. I smiled as her crying stopped. I played with her hair for a while longer before I shifted her onto the bed. I went back out and went downstairs. I left the door unlocked so she could get back out. I went downstairs and sat down and watched the kids.

Clara: I went into the dining with Hazel, and the boys, and we found Mom crying on Dad. I didn't know what was going on but Dad gestured us to leave and I listen to him. I got all the kids out and we sat on the floor, and started playing. "Clara?" "What Hazel?" "What's wrong with Mommy?" "I don't know you'll have to ask Dad about that." "Ok." She went to stand up but I said "Not right now Hazel, let Dad take care of her." She sighed and sat back down. We played until Dad finally came down. Hazel immediately jumped on him "Daddy what's wrong with Mommy?" "She had a scary dream last night." "Is that why she was crying?" "Yes Sweetie." "Ok." Hazel came back down and played with us. Dad watched us for a while until he went to his office. I could tell he was still worried about Mom. Eventually Mom came down wondering where Dad was. I pointed towards his office and she nodded. After that Ed and I went upstairs to my room to talk a bit without my brothers spying on us. Sadly we both knew they were outside the door listening to us. We talked for awhile until Dad came in and told us it was time for lunch. We went down and ate and walked around outside in the gardens. I was really glad that I was going to get to marry him. We sat on the bench talking about how pretty the flowers were when all of a sudden water came crashing down on my head. I looked up to find David and Jaron yelling at each other. "You idiot you didn't aim right!" "Well he moved!" I was so mad they kept pulling stupid stuff and I was all wet. "DAVID JARON! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" I was steaming mad I marched straight into the house and found Mom, and Dad talking in Dad's office. "Clara! What happened why are you all wet." "David and Jaron happened! They seem to enjoy getting me wet, or hurting me. Yesterday it was a ball today it's a bucket of water!" Mom got up and gently pushed me. "Come on sweetie lets get you dry your Dad will take care of the boys." "Ok.." She took me upstairs, and helped me change. "Mom why do they have to be so annoying. They say that they want to see me happy but then they go and try to hurt Ed." "I don't know sweetie, but your Dad is going to handle it; And if they ever try anything like this again they will be in major trouble." I smiled after she had finished braiding my down. "Thanks Mom, I'm going to go in the library where the boys wouldn't dare try anything." I gave her a hug and went into the library and grabbed one of the books.

Edmund: Clara had stormed off inside leaving me alone with her brothers. I got up and snuck away while they were still arguing. I felt bad. All those things that had happened to Clara were supposed to have of happened to me. I went inside not knowing what to do. I knew where Clara would be but I didn't want to bother her. I found the Earl in his study. "Earl can I talk to you?" "Sure Edmund. What do you need?" "Well David and Jaron they don't like me very much and Clara keeps getting hurt or wet because they're trying to do it to me….." "Edmund it's not your fault." I started to protest but he shook his head. "No Edmund. Why don't you go see if you can help Lizzie with lunch or something." I nodded, turning I left the room. I found Mrs. Phantomhive in the parlor. "Do you need help with anything Mrs. Phantomhive?" " Um nothing really how about you go see if Clara is doing any better." "I nodded. I turned, heading to the Library. Knowing that was exactly where my fiance would be hiding. I walked in careful not to startle her. "Hi Clara." " Hey Edmund." "Umm how are you doing?" "Better sometimes my brothers drive me insane." "I'm sorry.""It's not your fault Edmund." "Well in a way it is….they're trying to get me not you…..I feel like it's all my fault." I look down at my feet and shuffle them around. My hands behind my back. "I don't want you getting hurt because of me…." " it's fine my dad is going to take care of it." "Oh...ok..." " don't worry Ed." "I...I'm not worried." I said putting my hands on my hips and stomping my foot. Clara laughed and shook her head. I laughed too, her laugh contagious. "Thank you Ed I'm glad I get to marry you." I looked down at my feet so she wouldn't see me blushing. "I am glad too." "Come on lets go back outside. " "Okay." She took my hand and we went outside.

Ciel: I watched as Edmund talked to Clara. He seemed so shy around her. I left before they found me. I went and found her brothers. "Boys get over here right now." They turned around quickly. I saw the fear in their eyes as they saw the anger on my face. "What are you doing to your sister?!" "Nothing we don't mean to hit her just David has lousy aim." "That's not what I meant." "Then what do you mean? We aren't doing anything to her, beside accidentally hitting her." "Fine let me rephrase that. What are you doing to Edmund?" "Nothing much just trying to get him to go away." "Why?!" "Because we don't like him plain and simple." "And why don't you like him?" "Because we know what's going to happen in the end." "And what might that be?" "What Jaron means is that we don't want her hurt again." "Well she won't get hurt again. Leave Edmund alone." "But! How do you even now that!" "Because I've seen how he treats her. He treats her like she is a queen. All he cares about is that she is happy." "Fine… I still don't like him." "Too bad. Now both of you go to your rooms." "But Dad!" "Jaron shut up and just listen to him before you get us in more trouble." "Just go now." They left the room dragging their feet. I shook my head as they left. I turned, heading towards the stairs but turned back around when I heard Lizzie call me. " Ciel can you come help me." "Sure with what?" "The attic the boys have been planning some stuff up there." I sighed. "Okay Lizzie. Lead the way." I bowed to her pointing towards the door with my hands. "You're so silly sometimes Ciel. Come on I want to get rid of their plans before someone gets seriously injured." I smiled. "Okay Love." I followed behind her. She climbed up into the attic, and gasped. "Ciel you might want to see this." I walked up and looked over her shoulder. I saw many different ways the boys had planned to hurt Edmund. Some of them were innocent water or snow ideas but others were quite horrifying. "Lizzie, what are we going to do?" "I…...I don't know… why would they go so far? I thought they just didn't like him because he liked Clara. I didn't think they would want to kill him…." "I didn't think they wanted to either. I suppose we'll have to talk to them about it." "Ok…. let get rid of this stuff, and lock away the books. I wouldn't want to throw those away." "Okay." We gathered up everything. I hid the books in my parent's room and put the rest of the stuff in there for now. We called everyone into the parlor. I was too mad to talk to the boys. Lizzie ended up doing it." Now boys do you want to explain yourself about everything in the attic?" "What stuff? We have nothing hiding up there." "Boys answer your mother!" "We saw your stuff, how could you even go that far! I thought we had taught you better than that." "Mom we did nothing wrong we were just looking at the stuff." "Jaron you were not just looking you drew them yourself, and started thinking of how to build the stuff!" "Mom he was just doing that so he had new idea's for his soldiers. That's all." "David how could you? I know you and Jaron never get along unless it's about not liking Edmund. I know perfectly well that you were helping him, because I can tell that you wrote the words and he drew the pictures!" "Lizzie calm down please." "No I am just fine. Boys what has Edmund ever done to you or Clara?! Why must you go and try to hurt him because of what Casella's son did. He had no part in it!" "Lizzie please calm down. Boys explain everything right now. Lizzie sit down before you pass out." "I'm fine Ciel." "Mom I just don't want anything to happen to Clara again, and Jaron just got a little carried away." "A little! You call dangerous traps and torture machines a little carried away!" Clara gasped and hid her face behind her hands. I went over to her pulling her into me. Edmund reached up and started rubbing her back. "No more of this we didn't do anything. What in heaven's name got into you two's heads?!" "You just come out of nowhere and instantly have Clara in your hands. Right after that stupid boy. You can't think that we didn't see it! It was obvious I mean you're both Italian I'm sure you know each other, and planned everything." Clara just stood up "Enough! You two are just being stupid here! I thought you actually wanted me to be happy! I have that and you just try to kill him! I hate you two you are just awful!" I watched her run upstairs crying and looked at the boys faces. Edmund stood up. "I'm not Italian. We just lived there for a while for my father's work." "Still you probably know Casella!" "Who is Casella? I didn't know anyone there really! No one wanted to talk to me! I was the outsider from England! I don't even know the language!" "He spoke English stupid!" "How was I supposed to know that!?" "Because you talked to him!" "No I didn't! I don't even know who we're talking about!" "Alessandro Casella from Italy!" "I don't know him!" By this point Edmund was standing over Jaron who also was standing. David was standing behind Jaron. The three were yelling at each other. "When will you get it through your thick skulls that I don't know him?!" "When you admit that you planned this whole thing!" "I didn't plan anything!" "Yes did! You knew when everything was going to happen just so you could be back in England at the right time!" "What the heck is wrong with you? I didn't plan anything! I was back in England before this happened and the only reason I am back is because my Parents were murdered! You think I planned that?!" I noticed tears were trickling down Edmund's face as he yelled at David. "How do we know your parents are actually dead you could just be lying!" "Really?! You think I'd lie about that?!" "You could!" Edmund broke down at the point. He dropped to the ground, sobbing. "Boys his parents really are dead. I had to solve the case of who did it." "How about both of you go up to your rooms right now and don't come out for a while. Go, now!" They heard the tone in Lizzie's voice and ran. I picked Edmund up, carrying him to his room. I set him down on his bed. He had cried himself to sleep in my arms. I closed the door and went downstairs. I sat down next to Lizzie. Putting my head in my hands. "Daddy why was everyone yelling? Where did Clara go?" I hadn't noticed that Hazel was still downstairs with Lizzie, and I. "Because Sweetie. Don't worry about it right now." "Ok….." "Come on sweetie lets go take a nap." Lizzie took Hazel upstairs leaving me downstairs. I laid down on the couch and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Lizzie: I should have listened to Ciel when I was yelling at the kids, but I just could let them get away with this. Then all madness broke lose. Clara yelled at her brothers, and said she hated them. David, Jaron, and Edmund all got into a huge fight. Which ended with Edmund crying about his parents, and me sending the boys to their room. I felt bad for Edmund being accused of things, and having people tell him that he was lying about his parents. I sat with Ciel a bit when we realized Hazel was still there. I took her up to her room and put her in her bed. After I left her room I peeked into Clara's where she was crying on the floor. I wanted to go talk to her, but I knew she just wanted to be alone. I sighed and went back downstairs. I found Ciel asleep on the couch. I didn't want to wake him since he need the sleep. I went to the kitchen to make lunch but Sebastian and Sadie were already cooking. I sat down on the couch next to one that Ciel was sleeping on. I watched him sleep, and moved over to him. I gently moved him, and ran my fingers through his hair hitting the string that held his eyepatch on. I wanted to take it off, but I knew he would just want me to leave it alone. Even though I just started playing with the string and untied it. Then I heard him groan, and jumped a bit causing the patch to fall to the floor. "Wh….what is ha….happening?" "Nothing Ciel, nothing is happening." I was glad he was still out of it because normally he would have noticed the patch was missing instantly. "Okay…..if you say so…" He fell back asleep in the middle of saying something. I sighed and tried picking up the eyepatch from the floor. Then Rowan came in the room. "Hi, Daddy said lunch is almost ready…. Do you know where Hazel is?" I smiled at the cute little boy. "She's in her room taking a nap, but she's probably not asleep you can go see." He nodded and ran upstairs. I looked back Ciel I really didn't want to wake but I need his help with all the kids. I shook him a bit forgetting about the patch "Ciel sweetie wake up it's almost time for lunch." "Where's my eye patch?" "Um…." "Lizzie where is it?" "It fell off." "How did it fall off? It never falls off." "I don't know…." "Lizzie please tell me what happened." "I was just playing with your hair…" "So by playing with my hair it fell off? Lizzie I'm not mad and I won't be. Please tell me what happened?" "Well I kinda untied it….." "Oh, why? Did you want it off?" "A little bit yes." "Oh, why?" "Just because, it was kinda in the way." "Oh, well I'll start taking it off when I sleep then." "No it's fine you don't have too." "Maybe I want to now." "Ok whatever you want to do. Should we get the kids to come down and eat?" "Sure." "I'll get the girls, can you get the boys?" "Okay." I kissed him, and went to Hazel's room first. I found Rowan, and Hazel playing. "Kids lunch is going to be ready, how about you go downstairs." "Ok!" Then they ran off downstairs. I knew that they would be easy, Clara was going to be harder. "I knocked on her door and walked in. She had moved and was sitting on her bed. "Hey sweetie." "Hi…." "Are you ok Clara?" "I guess. Those two just…. Mom they say they want me happy, but then they go and do the opposite." "I know sweetie, I don't think they quite understand it. They are just trying to protect you from people who will hurt you, and sadly the people who make you happy." "I wish they would stop that." "I know, but right now just need to move past this ok?" "Ok, Mom." "Good, now you want some food. It should be almost done." "Sure." I smiled, and walked with her down to the dining room. I hoped that Ciel was having some luck with the boys. He walked into the dining room with the boys at his heels. I was surprised to see his eye patch wasn't on but he was keeping his left eye closed. "Ciel? Where's your um….." "My eye patch? I couldn't find it so I just left it off." "What did you do with it after I gave it to you?"

''You gave it to me?" "I thought I did. It might still be by the couch." "Oh, well I'll be fine for now without it." "You sure Ciel? I'll go get it if you want?" "Nah, it's fine." "Ok….." I sat next to him, and then Sebastian brought the food. I looked at the kids. Clara seemed a bit better. David seemed like he regretted fighting. Jaron was still being a stubborn kid, and Ed looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole. I looked over at Ciel. He was falling asleep with his head resting in one of his hands. I sighed "Ciel how about you go to bed." "What?" "Ciel you're half asleep go to bed." "Yes Lizzie…" "If you think you aren't tired then you don't have to go to bed." "Umm I don't think I'd make it to the couch let alone upstairs….." "Come on I'll help you. It won't take too long." "Okay." I got up and took Ciel to our room. He was mostly asleep when I got him there. As soon as he laid down in the bed he was asleep. I was quite sure why he was so tired, but I just smiled and closed the door. I had been gone for five minutes and when I got back to the dinning I found Hazel yelling and hitting David to stop. David, Jaron, and Edmund were fighting again, but this time Clara had joined in. They all looked like they were going to start punching each other. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" "Mommy they won't stop fighting." Hazel ran over to me, and hid behind me. "I don't know what happened or who started it but the four of you are all grounded! All of you go to your rooms!" They walked and were still fighting and pushing and shoving. "Stop it now! You are going to go quietly and no touching each other but to you rooms!" They nodded, and Hazel ran off to play with Rowan. I couldn't take it this much anymore. My head just started swimming and I couldn't see very well. The last thing I saw was black and Sebastian catching me.

Ciel: I woke up slightly and saw Lizzie laying next to me. I don't know how she go there but I didn't care. I still wasn't wearing my eyepatch. Although it was laying on the dresser. I pulled Lizzie closer to me and fell back asleep. I woke back up some time later to Lizzie sitting next to me, playing with my hair. "Hi Love." "Hi Ciel." "How long have I been asleep?" "I don't know. I took you up here during lunch, and then went back, and then I woke up in here. I'm not quite sure how I got here." "Oh." "Yeah, I'm not sure last thing I remember was yelling at the kids, and then everything went black." "Oh, you pushed yourself too hard. Sebastian must have brought you up here." "Oh….Ciel what are we going to do with the kids?" "I don't know. We have to leave for America in a week…." "I don't really want them fighting the whole way there." "Me neither." "Ciel I just don't know what to do with them anymore…" "I'll figure something out I promise." "Okay…." "Don't worry Baby." I set her in my lap, rubbing the small of her back. She laid her head on my shoulder. We sat like that for nearly an hour. I kissed the top of her head. "I have work I have to do. You can come with me if you would like." "Okay…" I got off the bed, turned around and helped her off. We walked downstairs to my study. "Lizzie you can have my desk chair." "It's ok Ciel, I should probably go see what the kids are doing." "Okay." I sat down in a different chair anyway knowing she would be back. I was right she walked back in ten minutes later. Seeing me not in my desk chair she shook her head and sat in it. Just then Clara came running. "Dad! Mom! I can't find Edmund anywhere, and I found this on his bed. Dad we have to find him." I took the paper from her. "Clara calm down we'll find him. I promise." "Ok…..It's all David, and Jaron's fault if they didn't hate him for no reason none of this would have happened." "Clara. Calm down." Lizzie took Clara and I ran off to find Edmund. I found him in town just sitting on a park bench. "Edmund what's wrong?" "David, and Jaron hate me, and I don't want Clara hating them because of me." "Edmund come back with me. Clara can't live without you." "But what about David, and Jaron? I rather she like her family, then be with me." "They'll get over it." "That's what everyone is telling me but they won't not until I'm gone." "That is something Clara will never get over." "But….." "No buts. Leaving will only hurt her." "I guess you're right…" "Come home Edmund." "Yes sir…" "Don't call me sir. There is no need." "Okay…" "Come on let's go." "Earl may I ask you something?" "What is it Edmund?" "How did you do it?" "Do what?" "Live without your parents….. I miss them so much. I want them back but I know they can't come back." "I was actually kidnapped and sold into a form of slavery the night they died. I never really had time to grieve. Until after where I lived my life in anger and want of revenge till I got the revenge nearly killing myself in the process." "Oh…. still didn't you miss them?" "Everyday of my life." "I want my parents back. Why couldn't this be just some cruel joke?" "I'm sorry Edmund." "Can we go home now?" "Yes Edmund we can go home." I picked him up and ran home. I set him down inside. "Go play Son." "EDMUND!" I smiled as Clara attacked him. "Don't do that again please." "Ok Clara I won't I promise. Now let me go I can hardly breathe." "Oh sorry…" I shook my head and went back to my study to work on more paperwork.

Clara: I had gone to Edmunds room and he wasn't there I check the library and everywhere he usually was. He was nowhere to be found. I found a note on his bed, and I freaked out. I ran downstairs to Dads study, and told them. Mom tried to calm me down and Dad went to find him. After I calmed down she went to go talk to the boys. I sat there at the top of the stairs waiting for the door to open. When it finally did I jump on Ed. I was so happy that he came back. Dad just smiled and went to his study. "Why did you leave?" "Cause I didn't want you hating your brothers." " I won't i promise I was just worried about you." "I'm sorry I worried you." "It's fine just don't do it again." "I won't I promise." "Good. Come on Mom said we need to start packing some stuff for America." I grabbed his hand and went upstairs to my room. Mom had put a chest in my room to put some of my toys in. We put some of my books in it, and I looked at my ark that I brought upstairs. "Do you think we should take it with us?" "I don't know." "I don't want anything to happen to it." Before we could decided Mom came in "Kids come downstairs. We need to talk about somethings." "Ok Mom we'll be down soon." She left, and we finished filling up the chest, with some of my dresses. "Do have any idea what Mom wants to talk about?" "Nope." "Neither do I." We went downstairs, and sat on the couch waiting for Mom, and Dad


	16. Chapter 16

Edmund: I still wasn't sure if coming back was the right idea but Clara seemed happy. She kept asking me things. I didn't know how to answer and I didn't really want to talk so I said as little as I could. I don't think she noticed. We were sitting on the couch waiting for Lizzie and Ciel. They walked in. Lizzie started talking to us all. " Now you all know that we are going to be leaving soon. Also there has been a lot of fighting lately." I looked down in shame. "Now all this fighting has to stop." "But Mom! David and I are right." "Jaron you're just too stubborn to admit defeat." "I am not!" "Yes you are Jaron." "No I'm not!" "Jaron you do not talk to your father that way!" "I'm right though." "No you are not Jaron. Anyway all this fighting needs to stop by the time we leave." "Yes Mrs. Phantomhive." "Good, if I found any of you boys fight you will all be in trouble. Now we also need to get everything packed. We may move around a lot while we're there we're not sure. So if there is anything you are afraid of getting broken leave here. My Mother will make sure nothing happens to the house." Sebastian walked into the room. "Sadie will be staying here too. Beth will be coming home in a year from school and someone needs to be here when she gets home." "So anything you leave here will be fine. So go and pack." Everyone left the room. I stood up and went over to Mrs. Phantomhive. " . May I talk to you?" "Sure what about?" "I am sorry for fighting..." "It's fine Edmund. " "Okay, I feel bad about it is all….." "It's fine now go pack up your stuff." "Yes Ma'am." I turned around, heading upstairs to my room. I went in and sat on the bed. Sighing I laid down, my face in my pillows. The tears came no matter how hard I fought them. I started bawling. My mind racing with memories of my parents and Clara when we were younger. David hadn't hated me back then. I remembered the times my parent's took me to the theatre or we went out as a family. I remembered Italy. All the beauty that was there. The night my parents told me they had to go back to England for a few days and would be back before I knew it. I felt my mom's hug and kiss on my head as she said goodbye, my father's hug and firm handshake. I never knew they wouldn't come back. Then Jaron and David said I had planned it all. I couldn't take it anymore that's why I had run away. I didn't want Clara getting hurt anymore and I was tired of not belonging. The Earl found me, bringing me home. He called me son. "I am so confused!" I yelled at thin air. I start crying harder. I didn't notice until she was next to me that Clara had come in. She put her arms around me and whispered in my ear. Little things of what we'll do together and things. I ended up crying myself to sleep in her arms. I woke up there too. She helped me pack my clothes, a few toys, and my books. There was something that I had Sebastian bring from my Uncle's house. No one knew about it but the two of us. "Clara are you packed?" "Most except for a couple of my dresses, and the ark." "Oh." "I'm still not sure if we should take it with us." "I wouldn't. It's too fragile." "I guess you're right… I like it too much for it to get broken." "Yeah." "Are you excited to go? I kind of am." "I guess so…..I'm going to go do some things for a bit. I'll see you later Clara." I kissed her cheek and ran upstairs to my room. I shut the door, locking it. I pulled out a violin that my father had given me. Playing till my fingers hurt to much. I put it away, pushed it back under my bed. I got on my bed and fell asleep.

Lizzie: The week passed quickly and everything was packed and ready to go. Sadie was staying to watch the house until Beth came home from school. We put everything into a carriage. "Kids lets go. Okay we got Clara, Edmund, David, Jack, Jaron, Hazel, and rowan. We got everyone lets go." I got in and sat next to Ciel, and Sebastian took us to the docks. We got on a boat and headed to America. The kids had fun the first couple of day exploring the ship. While I was trying not to get sick. I had been on boats before and never got sick, but this one was awful. Ciel stayed with me most of the time, except when he had to find the kids. I barely ate anything except for what Ciel forced me to eat. I could tell he was worried about everything, and I wasn't helping. I was thankful once we got to got off the boat and the kids had a hard time staying up on the ground from being on the boat so long. Everything here was so different from London. We got the house, and it was a bit smaller than our home. Kids didn't mind they just explored the place. Ciel helped me unpack everything, and we made some food. I could tell he was still worried. "Ciel don't worry everything will be fine." "You sure?" "Yes Ciel I'm positive. The kids seem to be happy." "Yeah they do." "I think they'll like it here." I smiled and put my head on Ciel's shoulder. "I hope they do…." "I'm sure they will. Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to them." I kissed him, and went to look at the kitchen. It was nice kitchen I could easily adapt to it. I looked outside the window and it was starting to get darker. I made a quick dinner, and feed everyone. I took all the kids to bed. Clara, and Hazel were sharing a room. David and Jack shared one, and sadly that left Jaron to share with Edmund. Hopefully nothing terrible happened. After I finished I sat next to Ciel. I kissed him, and he pulled me into him,and he played with my hair. Five minutes later I was asleep.

Ciel: Lizzie fell asleep in my arms. I sat on the couch and shifted her onto my lap. She snuggled closer into my chest. I smiled, kissing the top of her head. I kept playing with her hair until I fell asleep too. I woke back up around midnight, looking around confused as to where I was. Till I remembered we were in America. I shifted on the couch so that I was laying down. I made it so that Lizzie was more comfortable and fell back asleep. I didn't wake up until I felt someone playing with my hair. I could tell that my eyepatch was off again. I opened my left eye, smiling up at Lizzie. "Morning Love." "Morning." "How did you sleep?" "Much better than on the boat." "That's good." "Yeah…. I kept dreaming about that boat. Ciel I'm going to hate when we have to go back to England. I really don't like boats….." "What's wrong with boats?" "It just boats like that they make me sick, and it smells awful." "I'm sorry Love." I frowned at her slightly. There was something more she wasn't letting on about but I let it go. I smiled. I couldn't move as she was still sitting on my lap. I pulled into me again and kissed her forehead. "I'm the luckiest man in the world." I whispered in her ear. "And I'm lucky to marry you." "I'm luckier." "I think the kids are the luckiest." "Hmm you're probably right." I ran my hands up her back and up to her shoulders. I felt the slight shiver run down her back. I kissed her. "Are the kids up yet?" "I don't know." "So does that mean I can hold you a bit longer than?" I asked a bit excited at the idea. "Yes I think so." "Yay." She shook her head at me. She snuggled into me again. I put my arms around her and just held her.

Lizzie: I sat there cuddled up next to Ciel for a while. Then the kids were there. "Mommy are you tired?" I sighed and picked up Hazel. "Just a little sweetie, now what do you need?" "We're hungry." I looked at Ciel sadly, and got up. Sometime it would be nice if we didn't have kids, and we could spend the day alone with each other. Yet I don't know what I would do without my kids. I took them into the kitchen and gave them all some breakfast. "Hey Mom?" "Yes Clara?" "Can we go outside?" "Go get dressed and I'll get dressed too, then we can." She smiled, and ran back upstairs with the others. I laughed, and went to my room with Ciel. I got into one of pink, and blue dresses, and kissed Ciel. "So when you leaving to start?" " A week. I want to stay with you guys as long as possible." "Okay. Do you know anything about what you have to do?" "A little….." he wasn't telling me everything. He had sounded distracted. "So what is it?" "Kidnapping women, and then…." "Oh…." "Yeah…. I'll have to dress as a woman this time…" I couldn't help but laugh I couldn't imagine seeing my husband in a dress. "You….in...a dress….." "Yes….. again….." "Again?" "Yeah….." "When was the first time?" "Um…. well I was investigating something, and Sebastian but me in a dress, to see where I would get taken knowing if something went wrong he would find me. It was that one dance in London when we were 14 you saw me and I tried to avoid you at all costs." "That was you!" "Ya….." I kissed him "You were very cute as a girl back then." He sighed, and I just smiled "Come on lets go I'm sure the kids are waiting for us." I grabbed his hand and took him outside. we sat on the back porch and watched the kids run around. For some reason they were all getting along just fine. I just hope it stays like that.

Clara: America was nice. I liked our house. Eventually we met some of the people who lived nearby. We liked playing with them. Weeks, and months went by, and Dad was always in and out. I guess it was better than never seeing him. David's birthday came and we had a party like always, then the snow came and it was the twin's birthday. Once again we did the usual. One day in december Ed, and I stayed home while the other went to go play with the neighbors. We were walking around when we heard strange noises coming from Mom, and Dad's room. We peeked into their room, and saw my Mom helping my Dad into a corset. "How in the world do you handle wearing these things?!" "I don't know you get used to it I guess. They're not that bad Ciel." "They are too that bad." "Oh toughen up Ciel. Clara, wears one, and she never complains. I do it slightly looser than I should but it's because of her asthma." I think I heard Dad say something else but I couldn't tell. Then the door opened and almost hit us. We looked up and saw my Dad in one of Mom's old dresses. We couldn't help it we just started laugh and rolling on the floor. "What's so funny you two?" I could hardly breathe it was so funny "You…. in...a ...dress." "It's not like I want to be in it." "Still…." Then Mom came. "Ok you two that's enough. I know it kind of funny but he has to do this for the mission. He's going to leave and be back in a couple days." "Ok Mom" I got up and gave my Dad a hug. "Come home soon ok Dad." "Okay Princess. Don't worry I want out of this thing as soon as I can." I smiled, and Ed and I went to go play. I didn't like when he had to leave but I knew he was always going to come back.


	17. Chapter 17

Ciel: I didn't want to be in this dress but Lizzie kept telling me to stop whining about it so I did. I don't think she remembered my asthma but that was okay. I had to go but I did so quietly making sure no one saw me. The only reason I was in a dress was so I could find out more about the murder as his only victims were women. Sebastian stayed farther behind me to make it seem like I was alone. I didn't talk to anyone or look at anyone. Simply walked along the road. I was going by an alias of Amelia Pond.

Lizzie: It had been a week since Ciel had left in a dress for a part of his mission. I had a headache and kept coughing. I didn't stop to rest though because I had so much to do since christmas was only a week away. I was sitting on my bed wrapping presents when I heard a knocking on the door. Clara had learned to knock on the door during christmas time. "Mom Dad's home." I smiled and went to the door and followed her downstairs where Ciel was playing with Hazel and Jaron. "Hi Ciel your back." "Yeah." I smiled and coughed a bit "I'm glad your home." "Lizzie what's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong Ciel." "Lizzie please." I coughed again "I'm fine Ciel I just have a cough." "Okay. How are the kids?" "They're fine Clara's be in charge mostly I've been trying to get the christmas stuff done." I am home now. I can help." "That would be wonderful. You want to help me wrap some presents?" "Sure." I smiled and took his hand. "Mommy can I help too?" "I'm sorry sweetie but you can't help right now. How about you go play with Clara." She nodded and ran off. Ciel and I went to our room, and I had a coughing fit. "Lizzie you aren't okay." "I am just fine." "No you're not." "Yes I am Ciel." "No you bloody aren't." I tried to tell him I was fine again when I had another coughing fit. "I…..I'm….f..fine…." "Lizzie lay down I'll be right back." "But…. I have lots of stuff that still needs to be done." "Lay down." "But…." I sat on the bed hoping that it would be good enough I can could do some work. "Okay sitting works but stay." "Ok." He left and as soon as he shut the door I got up and grab some of stuff, and was working on the wrapping when he came back in. "Why aren't you sitting?" "Because I have stuff to do." "Sit down Lizzie." "But….." "Please, for me?" "Fine…." I sat down and I started coughing again. "Take this. It should help. At least according to the doctor." "Fine…." "Thank you." "Can I still do stuff Ciel?" "I don't know." "Please I still have to finish wrapping the last few presents, and doing the last minute decorating with the kids, and cooking with them…." I almost in tears I had so many things to do and my head hurt, I was tired, and my cough was getting worse. "Lizzie...I don't want you getting worse." "Well what do I do? I can't sit here when I have things to do. Just please I'll be fine." Then he brushed back my bangs and but his hand on my forehead. I saw the worry in his eyes when his cold hand touched me. "You're burning up." "I'll be fine. I'm just a little sick that's all." "I think it's more than a little sick." "Ok fine I'm sick now can I work on getting christmas done?" I tried to get up from the bed but Ciel gently pushed me back down. "No." "But…" I started coughing once again. "No." "Please Ciel. You can't just make me just sit here all day." "I'll just sit here with you all day then." "That's not quite what I meant. I have presents to finish, and we didn't finish the tree yet, and the kids wanted to make cookies, and….." "Fine. i'll be by you all today." "Thank you Ciel." I smiled I finally convinced him to let me finish. I wasn't going to get worse by doing christmas things. I got all the present but three done, and I went downstairs to finish the tree with Ciel and the kids. We would have finished it when we put it up but Ciel hadn't been home, and kids wanted to do it with him. Then we ate dinner I was going to do the cooking but Ciel wouldn't let me so Sebastian did it. I promised the kids we would do cookies the next day, and Ciel sent me to bed. I listen for once since I was so tired. As soon as I laid down in my bed, I was asleep.

Ciel: I laid down next to Lizzie on the bed. I pushed her bangs back from her eyes. I moved my hand away from her face and put it on her arm. I moved it again when she shifted in her sleep. I moved closer to her. Her body was hot anywhere I touched her. I moved back so I wouldn't add my body heat to her already feverish body temperature. I couldn't fall asleep, I was too worried about her. I fell asleep for about two hours. She was restless the whole night. Shifting and moaning frequently. I don't know what is wrong and it was worrying me. By six in the morning she had woken up. "Morning Ciel." "Morning Lizzie." "Did you get any sleep?" "Two hours worth." "How come you didn't sleep more?" "You weren't sleeping well and I was worried." "Oh….." "Lizzie you have a fever, you don't look very well. Please stay in bed today." "But…..what about the kids? I promised them we would make cookies." "I'll help them with that." "Ok…." "I know you don't like staying in bed and I'm sorry to make you but it's for the best." "I get it…." I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Love." "It's ok….." I could tell she was lying but I let it go. I made sure she was comfortable before I went downstairs to work on paperwork before the kids were up.

Jaron: We woke up and looked out the back door. Hazel and I had to jump to see out the window since we were too short. I looked at Clara "If i'm seeing what I think I am it snowed didn't." She nodded with a big smile on her face. Edmund was smiling too they both loved snow. "Clara can we go play in it?" "Well….um… I don't know. I don't think Mom, and Dad are awake, and we don't want to get in trouble right before christmas." Oddly enough David wanted to come to "What if we all get dressed with our coats and shoes and then go outside." We all liked that plan so we ran back to our rooms and met back at the door in five minutes. I got there and Clara was helping Hazel with her coat. Sadly I couldn't do my shoes without help. "Clara can you help me with my shoes?" "David can you get Jaron's shoes? One of Hazel's buttons got stuck." I ended up having David tie them. When we were done we went outside. It was cold but the snow was so much fun we played for an hour before Dad came outside. "Kids come inside for breakfast." We sat there for a second in shock. We thought we were going to get in trouble. We all got back inside and went to dining room. We looked around and Mom wasn't there. We weren't complaining with her we would have gotten in a lot more trouble. "Dad? Are we in trouble?" "No. Why do you think that you are?" "Because….." "Because why?" "It's because we were outside in the snow and didn't tell anyone…. we usually get in trouble when we do that." "You were wearing the proper clothing and I saw you go outside." "Ok… Where's Mom?" "Upstairs in bed." Hazel went to Dad "Daddy why is Mommy in bed? Is she going to do cookies with us?" "No Sweetie she's not. She is sick." "But she promised….." "I know she promised. I'm going to do cookies with you so her promise isn't broken." "Ok Daddy…." I could tell that Hazel really want to do the cookies with Mom since she loved doing them with her. We sat down at the table and ate.

Sebastian: I knew Ciel was in with the kids. I grabbed a tray, put food on it for Lizzie. I carried it up to her room. Once I was inside I saw Lizzie on the floor. The platter of food fell out of my hands. I picked her and laid her on the bed. Running out of the room I yelled for Ciel. I ran into the kitchen. Clara saw me first. " Sebastian what's wrong?" "Ciel….Lizzie she was passed out on the floor, her fever is worse." He jumped up and ran past me. I followed him back into the room. He saw Lizzie and started freaking out more. I sat him down on the bed. The kids had followed us in. "Dad what's wrong with Mom?" "She's really sick." "Oh…. will she be okay?" "I hope so." "Ok….." I took them all out of the room. "Kids go play." "Ok Sebastian." I left Ciel in with Lizzie to care for her. I went down stairs and cleaned up as much as I could. I kept cleaning and taking care of the kids as they needed me for the rest of the day until dinner.

Lizzie: I woke up with a massive headache and I so hot. I was in my bed with no idea what had happened last I remember I was sitting on the floor finishing the last three presents. I tried to sit up but I felt someone push me back down. "Ciel….." "Yes Lizzie. I'm here." "What….happened? My head hurts a lot…." "You passed out. Sebastian found you." "Oh…. I.." I couldn't finish my sentence cause I started coughing. "Lizzie, don't talk just rest." "But….." "No Lizzie." I sighed, but didn't say anything I didn't want him getting mad at me. After half an hour of being quiet I couldn't take it any more. Ciel told me to get some rest but I couldn't sleep. "Ciel… what am I even sick with?" "I don't know Lizzie." "Ok… did Hazel get to make cookies?" "Yeah." "That's good." I smiled and I started coughing again. "How..*Cough cough* have the other kids….*Cough cough* been doing?" "Good. They miss you though." "Can… can we go in the living room Ciel? Please, I want to see them." "What if I brought them up here?" "I guess that works." He gave me a kiss and left to get the kids. I sat up and Ciel came back with the kids. Hazel ran over holding a cookie in her hand. "Mommy!" "Hi sweetie" Ciel picked her up and sat her on the bed. She crawled over and gave me a hug being careful not to squish the cookie. "Did you make the cookie with your Dad?" "Yes I made it for you Mommy." She handed me the cookie. "Thank you sweetie." Clara came and sat on the bed. "Hey Mom you gonna be better in time for christmas right? You said I could help you make dinner this year." "I know Clara I'll try to be better in time." she nodded. we sat around talking for awhile till I started having a coughing fit. "Okay kids go play. Lizzie go back to sleep you need rest." "But Ciel…." "Lizzie we've been through this." "But…." "Elizabeth get some rest." "Fine…." I laid back down and he kissed my forehead. "Sleep well my queen." Then he left and I fell asleep quickly.


	18. Chapter 18

Edmund: I heard Clara calling for me. She must be done talking to her mum. I crawled out of the little hiding spot I'd found and went to her. "Yes Clara?" She stared at me like I was an idiot. The it occurred to me that I had promised to show her what I had brought with me to America. The one thing that I hadn't let anyone look inside of on the boat. I sighed, taking her hand I led her to my room. I knelt down on and got my violin out from under my bed. I set the case on the bed and opened it slowly. I motioned for her to come closer. She gasped as she saw the violin. "It was Dad's. He was teaching me before he….before he died." "I sorry Ed…. I think my Dad knows how to play. I'm not sure, if he did he doesn't play anymore….. You know what?" "What?" "I want to learn how to play. Mom kept Dad's Violin in the office and I think she brought it with us." "Do you want me to teach you?" "Sure." "Only if you want. I'm just offering because you said you want to learn." "I would love to it sounds like fun." I smiled at her. "Okay I'll teach you." "Sweet…. Ed do you think my Mom's alright?" "She probably has the flu. I've had it before." "Oh I just hope she's better in time for Christmas….." "I know. Don't worry Cutie. She will be fine." I moved her bangs and kissed her forehead. She let go of my hand, turned and left. I sighed, closed my violin case then put it away again. I layed down on my bed and fell asleep.

Clara: I was excited that Ed was going to teach me violin. Dad had played but he never taught me, and Mom didn't know how to play. I always felt bad for since he lost his parents and I still have mine. I sat with looking at his violin. I imagined my Mom listening to my Dad play his. I was worried about Mom. She was sick, and always coughing. I didn't get see her much since Dad made her stay in bed. I wanted her to get better. I loved my Dad but I need my Mom more than him. Ed said she'd be fine but I wasn't sure. I left and went to my room. I was thankful that Hazel wasn't in their. I just needed time to think. "Clara are you in there? It's Rowan. Daddy taught me how to make some sort of chocolate drink and I wondered if you wanted some. I made a cup just for you." "Thanks Rowan." "You want it then?" "Yeah, hang on let me unlock the door." I got up and unlocked it taking the chocolate drink from Rowan. "Here you go Clara. Careful it's really hot." "Thank you Rowan." He smiled at me then ran off probably to find Hazel. I drank the hot chocolate then fell asleep on my bed.

Lizzie: I woke up not knowing what time it was. It looked dark outside, and when I turned I found Ciel asleep next to me. I was feeling a little bit better. At least my head stopped hurting so much. I slowly got out of the bed and walked around the room. I had to use the wall to hold me up, especially once I started coughing. Sadly the coughing woke Ciel up. "Li...Lizzie what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" "I woke up and I felt a little bit better, so I wanted to walk around." "Lizzie…" He stopped knowing it would be useless to fight at this point. "Let me at least help you then." I smiled "Thank you Ciel. I'm sorry I fight you a lot…" "It's okay Lizzie." "You sure?" "Yes Lizzie. I do it too." "Ok." I put my head on his shoulder. "Ciel what time is it?" "One in the morning I think." "Oh….. Have the kids been ok lately?" "Yes." "Ok… Did you do any of the Christmas things?" "A few." "Ok. Ciel?" "Yes Lizzie?" "Am I going to be okay?" "I think so." "Ok…. I really don't like being sick. I miss being with kids and doing Christmas with them." "I know Love." "Ciel I'm tired," "Do you want to go back to bed then?" "A little." "Okay." He helped me back to the bed and I laid down. He pulled the blanket over me. "Night Beautiful." "Night Ciel." He kissed me and I fell asleep.

Ciel: I helped Lizzie walk around then back to bed. I laid there watching her sleep. I don't actually know if she will be okay or not. I was really worried about her. About an hour later I fell back asleep but only for half an hour before Hazel came in scared. It took me an hour to get her back to sleep then Jaron fell out of bed and got hurt. I had to deal with that as well. After taking care of all the things that the children needed during the night I finally got back to sleep around six in the morning. Lizzie woke me back up ten minutes later. At this point I gave up on sleep. I had gotten only four hours of sleep and I was done trying. "What do you need Lizzie?" "David came in and said that him Jaron and Hazel are hungry, and no one else is up to make food." "Okay I'll go." I stood up and went to make breakfast. I made them a small meal then went into the front room and started working on paperwork. "Dad?" I didn't look up. "Hm?" "Can Mom come play with us, or can you play?" I put down my pen. "Mom can not and I am busy right now. Maybe later." "When can Mom play with us?" "When she is better." "Ok…..When will you play with us?" "Later." "Fine. Dad did you ever play violin?" "Yes." "How come you've never played for us?" "I stopped playing before I married your mother." "Why did you stop?" "I became too busy." "Ok…Will you ever play for us?" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Do you really want me to?" "Yes." "I guess I can one of these days." "Yay! Oh Dad?" "What Clara?" "Now can you play?" "Clara how can I work enough to get things done so I could play with you when you are asking me questions?" "Um…" "Exactly my point. I'll be out when I am ready to play." "Ok….." "Go play Clara." "Yes Dad." She left the front room and I continued working. Finally my guilt over took my want to finish my paperwork I got up and went to play with the kids.

Clara: I really wanted to play with Mom, and Dad so I went to find Dad. I found him asked a whole bunch of stuff. I could tell he was annoyed with me. Eventually he came and played with us. I was happy he played with us. Even though I had fun with him I really wanted to play with Mom. I asked him about it and he said she couldn't play. David and Jaron started fighting about something and Dad had to go stop them. I left the room and went to Mom, and Dad's room. I opened the door and Mom was in bed reading. "Hi Mom." "Hi Clara. What do you need?" "Nothing really I just miss having you playing with us, and being with us." "I'm sorry sweetie. I wish I could come and be with you more. Especially since it's almost Christmas." "Me too. Dad's great but you cook better." "That I know he can't really cook. I'm just impressed he hasn't hurt himself yet." "Me too." I sat next to Mom and she hugged me. "Don't be too hard on your Dad. He's trying his best." "I know it's just hard since he doesn't do much with us since he has work. Plus I think he likes the boys better." "He likes you and Hazel just the same sweetie. I really wish he would stop working so much but he has too make sure the business is running smoothly." "I know….. Mom I still want to make the gingerbread houses." "Oh yeah I promised you would do that this year didn't I?" "Yes since last year Pluto ate all the gingerbread." "Tell you what in a couple days when I'll feel better, or when we can convince your Dad…." Mom was interrupted when Dad came in. "There you are Clara." "Yep…. I'm here…" I laughed a nervous laugh. I knew I was supposed to leave Mom alone. "It's fine Clara. I'd figure you'd be here. A girl needs her mom sometimes. I'll leave you two alone and yes I will help with gingerbread houses if I need to." I smiled I could just imagine what would happen if we let Dad help with the houses. "You won't need to help Dad. We want nice ones not destroyed ones." "Thank you for your faith in me Clara." "Your welcome." Mom laughed and coughed a bit "Don't worry Clara I won't let your Dad touch the house. When I'm better or mostly we'll make them just the two of us sound good?" "Yes I'd like that." "All right don't let me ruin your little girl time. I'll leave." Mom started coughing again, and I decided to leave and let her sleep. I went by the fireplace where Dad was working and sat next to him.

Ciel: I worked for a while. Clara was sitting next to me the whole time. "Sweetie would you guys like to go into town for a while? Maybe get a new book or something?" "Sure can Mom come with us?" "No Princess. She's still too sick." "Ok…. when is she going to be better? I miss having her with us all the time." "I know you do princess. She can come down and eat dinner with us tonight how about that?" She was on my lap at this point. "Really? I would love that." "Alright. I'll see if she's up to it later. If she's not up to coming down we'll go eat up there with her." I kissed the top of her head. "Go get ready to go and help your siblings get ready." "Ok Dad." I smiled at her as she ran off. "Sebastian, I'm taking the kids out. Would you please stay and look after Lizzie while I'm gone." "Of course My Lord." The kids all came running into the front room. We left and headed into town. At one point I had Hazel on my shoulders and Rowan on my back. I set them down again as we came to a toy shop. I was having a hard time understanding this accent. We were in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States. I let the kids go in and look around. Hazel found a doll she wanted, Jaron found a set of soldiers, and Rowan found a stuffed dog. I bought the toys for them. I looked around for the older children but they weren't there. I heard a scream and ran outside. Clara came running into my arms, crying. The boys came running behind her out of breathe. "Clara what is it?" "W….we...sa….saw….." "David what did you guys see?" "A woman dead in the alleyway." "Edmund stay with Clara and the younger children. David, Jack show me where." They ran off and I followed. We got there and I saw the woman. She had the same wounds as the other woman on the case that I had seen. I ran back to the kids. I picked them all up and ran home. I set them down inside. Locked all the doors in the house and all the windows. I came back to the children out of breathe. "Upstairs, now, mother." That's all I could get out. The ran for the stairs and into Lizzie and I's room. I followed them. When I finally got my breath back I turned to Lizzie. "I have to go. It's an emergency." "oh… ok… will you be back soon?" "I don't know but I'm having Sebastian stay with you." "Ok…. be safe okay." "I will. I promise." "Ok." "I Love you all." I leaned down and kissed Lizzie. I gave a hug and a kiss to all the kids then ran out of the house and into town. I found a place where I could change into a dress again. I went back out and acted as a woman. Hoping to catch this murderer.

Lizzie: I was worried about Ciel. He had to leave in an emergency. I wish he would have taken Sebastian with him, but he wouldn't leave me like this to watch the kids. I sat there hugging Clara while she was trying to stop crying. She had seen a dead woman and she couldn't handle it. Hazel and Rowan were playing a game on the floor. I had had David get a game for them. David, Jack, Jaron, and Edmund just sat on the bed. Clara has finally stopped crying and started hiccuping, and coughing. "Shh Clara breath sweetie. It will be ok." "I'm…. trying….." "Edmund will you go get Clara's in hailer?" He nodded and left the room. "Mom?" "Yes Jaron?" "I'm hungry and….. kinda scared…." I scooted over and had him come next to me. "Don't worry Jaron we'll be fine, and your Dad is going to be back before you know it." "Ok Mom." Then Edmund came back in. He passed me Clara's inhaler, and she took it. I keep talking with the boys, and Clara fell asleep. I smoothed out her hair, and gently moved her onto Ciel's pillow. The poor the girl had seen a dead person, and had been running around. "Mommy?" "Shhh Hazel be quite Clara is asleep. What do you need hunny?" "I'm hungry." I sighed "Ok lets go get you guys some food." I slowly got up and had David, and Edmund help me get to the kitchen. I found Sebastian there. "Sebastian can you do something for me?" "Of course my Lady." "I need you to follow Ciel, and make sure he's okay please. I know he wants you to stay and take care of me but I'll be just fine. I have the kids to help me." He nodded and left after Ciel. The kids helped me make sandwiches, and we went back upstairs. I made an extra for Clara incase she woke up. After we ate I helped Hazel get into her pajamas while the boys brought in blankets and pillows. We decided the girls would sleep in my bed, and the boys on the ground. No one wanted to be apart since we were all scared. Once the boys we situated on the floor we went to bed. I looked at Hazel and Clara asleep next to me. I sighed "Why must all the bad things happen to my family?" I loved Ciel so much but sometimes I wish I married someone where life was safer. I just wanted my kids to be safe.

Clara: Everything had seemed fine until we went to town. All we did was go down one alley. What we found was awful. A lady was laying there on the ground dead. I ran back to Dad as fast as I could not caring if I could barely breath. Dad tried to ask me what was wrong but I just could bring myself to. He took us home and locked everything. He sent us upstairs, to where Mom was. As soon as Mom saw me she told me to come next to her. I did and just laid against her crying while she tried to calm me down. Then Dad had to leave in a hurry. I was guessing the dead women had something to do with his mission. At the moment though I didn't care. I just curled up against her and fell asleep. When I woke up everything was dark, and Hazel was asleep next to me, and Mom. I looked at the floor and saw all the boys asleep. I tried to sleep again but I couldn't the image was haunting me. I looked around the bed for Ed and found him. I got out careful not to step on anyone. I went over to where he was asleep. I laid down next to him and curled up against him and I felt just a little bit safer with him near me.


	19. Chapter 19

Edmund: I woke in the middle of the night to find Clara next to me. She must still be scared. I felt bad knowing I couldn't help her right now. I pushed the hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. I shifted her into a better position and fell back asleep holding her. A few hours later I woke up to Hazel shaking me. "Edmund. Edmund wake up. I need to go potty but I'm scared to go alone. David won't take me." I sighed and got up. I glanced down at Clara worried about her then decided that she would be fine for a few minutes. I took Hazel to the bathroom which happened to be outside. I went in and helped her. On our way back inside I picked up Hazel and ran inside. I set her down and we ran back to the room. After helping her back on the bed I laid down next to Clara to fall asleep. But before I could I heard a noise, a bang of a door. I mentally slapped myself. I hadn't relocked the door. I got up and woke Lady Elizabeth up. I explained what was going on. Quickly she grabbed the girls and hid under the bed. I shoved the extra blankets around them, hoping it would conceal them a bit better. I got the other three boys and we hid else where. I was used to not being seen when I wanted to not be so I put David and Jack in the closet and Jaron under the bathtub. I hid in the darkest corner right by the door. Making myself as flat as I could and steadying my breathing to a slow quiet flow. I heard footsteps go across the wood floors up to the door. A man walked in, carrying a lantern. He was shorter than the Earl, light brown hair that nearly reached his shoulders framing his face, he had deep brown eyes glinting with malice and death as the light from the lantern hit them. His clothes were big on him and tattered, he had on a watch that didn't match the rest of his outfit. A nice shiny pocket watch that I can only assume belonged to the last woman he killed. He had a slouch to him but stood up straight trying to seem more like the Earl. I glared at him from the shadows. He started talking, urging the women out. Lady Elizabeth knew better and I assume she noticed the lies and malice that dripped from his words. The gruffness of his voice only adding to the mistrusting signals. He looked around for half an hour. Each time he went over by the bed I would glare at him and growl lightly. My hands had wrapped around a candle stick that was on the table next to me. I was clutching it in my hands tightly. Slowly he bent down to look under the bed. Instantly I reacted throwing the candlestick at his head yelling "Hey Ugly over here!" I bolted out of the room, running as fast as my legs would carry me. I felt something go past my head and saw a book fall to the ground in front of me. I glanced over my shoulder to see him throwing more objects. All of which missed me until I glanced over my shoulder again to have a candle stick hit me square on the forehead. I stumbled and fell. Quickly picking myself back up and rubbing the blood out of my eyes I ran outside. I hid behind a bush, trying to slow my breathing. He looked around then went back inside. He came back outside after a few minutes and slunk off across the yard. I followed, the cold of the snow numbing my bare feet. Once I knew he was off the property I sprinted back to the house, locked the door behind me and ran back to the others. "It's safe, you can come out now." Jaron ran in from the washing room and the boys came out of the closet. I knelt down and moved the blankets from the bed and helped Hazel out then Lady Elizabeth. Clara was still under the bed and refused to come out. I crawled under, took her hand and pulled her out. I sat up and pulled her into me. As she cried into my shoulder I ran my hand through her hair and sang a lullaby that my mum had sung to me. She fell asleep in my arms. I laid her down on the floor and laid next to her. Lady Elizabeth kept looking at me in concern. I couldn't figure out why until I glanced down at my clothes and saw the blood. I remembered my injury. I touched my face with my free hand. I touched something sticky. My fingers were red when I brought my hand back down. Elizabeth helped me clean up as I had Clara on me. Once that was done Lady Elizabeth smiled at me and nodded her head. I fought off sleep until I knew the others were asleep again. Hazel and Jaron in bed with Lady Elizabeth. Finally I fell asleep and didn't wake back up until dinner the next day.

Clara: Just when i thought that my day couldn't get any worse it did. I was asleep next to Ed when he woke us all up. A man had come it the house and it wasn't dad. Ed got us all under the bed even mom. The boys went and hid someplace else. The man was walking around the room and the house trying to sound like dad. Then Ed attacked the man and got hit in the head with a candlestick but got the man out of the house. He came back in and tried to get us out from under the bed. Mom and hazel went out but I just couldn't bring myself too. Ed crawled under and pulled me out. He took me in his arms and I cried. I couldn't handle this anymore. I hated being scared and worried about things that could happen. I listen to Edmund sing as I cried and fell asleep on him. I woke up and found Dad shaking me. "Daddy?" "Hi Princess." I sat up and hugged him "You back and you're okay." "I promised I would didn't I?" I nodded "Yes you did. Dad it was so scary." "What was? What happened?" "Last night this man came in the house and tried to get us out of hiding and…. I thought if he found he was going to kill us. I was scared then he left and Ed had to drag me out from under the bed." "I'm sorry Princess. Did Edmund take care of the whole thing?" I nodded "Yes he woke us all up telling us someone was in the house." I started crying a bit again just telling him about made me scared. Then I started coughing too, because I had been crying a lot already and breathing was getting hard. "Clara calm down Sweetie. Everything's fine I'm home again." "Ok…..." I just sat there hugging him while he tried to calm me down. When I calmed down enough I asked "Dad is Mom getting better?" "I think so." "Ok…." I just stayed there for who knows how long and fell asleep.

Ciel: Clara fell asleep on me. I took her to her room then went to check on Lizzie. She had a fever. I sighed and sat down next to her on the couch. She had fallen asleep watching the children. I pulled her into me. After being gone so long I wanted her next to me and knowing that she was safe. That night at dinner I fulfilled my promise to Clara and let Lizzie come and be with us. She helped me put the kids to bed then we went to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night to a scream. Lizzie wasn't in bed with me. I ran to the kid's rooms. They weren't there. I ran to the parlor. Lizzie and the children were on the couch. Lizzie looked at me fear in her eyes. Clara and Hazel were crying. I slowly turn to the fireplace. A man is standing there holding the boys hostage. I count them, only three. Where is Edmund? I thought. My eyes travel over to the corner of the room. I briefly look there then turn away not wanting to give the lad away. "What do you want from me?" I ask looking this mystery man in the eyes. "I merely want all these criminals dead." He said. "Criminals? I don't think I understand what you mean." He let go of the boys, letting them crumble to the floor in exhaustion. He walked over to me. He was shorter than me so I looked down on him. I glanced down at his hand saw a pistol. I smiled knowing it was no use against me. "These woman!" He said gesturing to the girls with his gun. He spit the words out as if they were poison. "What about them?" I asked calmly. "They are the reason that I am alone. A bunch of these woman took my wife somewhere. None of them came back. I plan on destroying all of them." "You're missing your wife. I'm sorry you lost her but there is no need to kill all the woman." My words angered him. He turned and shot me. I fell down barely hearing the children scream. Well I guess they all find out tonight. I stood up and spit on the floor, a bullet clattering on the hardwood flooring. I smiled at him, my eye patch fell off. I opened my eye, both turning red. "You really think that was going to do you any good? I am the Earl of Phantomhive, Guard Dog to the Queen of England. I'm also the only trust Demon known to England. I suggest you give up now." I smiled at him rather maliciously. I didn't look at any of the children. Trying not to scare them any more than they already are. He moved towards me again. I glanced over at Lizzie. She and Clara were watching but Hazel was hiding her face from the whole thing. Just as she had been when I walked in. Good, she won't see any of this. I smiled at them before turning back to the man. I knocked the gun out of his hand. As he lunged for me I jumped over him. Landing gently behind him. I grabbed the letter opener off the mantle of the fireplace. He turned around and ran towards me again. I threw the letter opener, it lodged itself on the right side of his chest. He fell down. "Get out now and maybe you'll live." He got up and ran. Sebastian grabbed him and ran him to the town watchman. My eyes turned back to normal. I closed my right one, running over to the girls. "Are you okay?" I pulled the boys over to the couch and set them with Lizzie. Edmund came out of the shadows. "I think everyone is relatively ok Ciel." "Okay." I let out my breath sighing in relief. "Does everyone want to sleep in our room tonight?" "Yes." I helped everyone up to our room. Gave the girls the bed. The boys sleeping on the floor. I pulled a chair over to the door after having Sebastian come in with us. I sat in the chair and fell asleep.

Lizzie: First I had been sick for a couple weeks then everything bad started happening. Now all the kids knew about Ciel being a demon. Although I don't think they were paying that much attention. We took the kids up to our bedroom. I was glad I didn't want to leave them alone anymore. I checked the boys and made sure that they were okay. They had a couple scratches but fine. Hazel hadn't been watching so she seemed fine. Clara on the hand was my clutching arm, and I could tell that she was still scared and having a time breathing. I looked at Ciel and he was asleep in the chair. I didn't want to wake him but I needed him. "Ciel? You awake?" "Now I am. What do you need?" "Just you mostly I'm still a little bit scared and Clara…" "I get it. Come here Love." He sat up more in the chair. I tried to move Clara off my arm but she wouldn't let go. I picked her up and went over to him. "The poor girl." "I didn't want to have to do that again in front of her but I had no choice…..I...I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help you guys…" "It's fine sweetie you did all that you could. I don't think it has much to do with you just everything that's happened to her these two days. She doesn't know how to deal with it." "I should have been here though….." "You had to go find him Ciel for the queen. You did the best you could. At least now you're here." "I know but….." "Ciel don't beat yourself up about this. There wasn't anything else you could do. Can you help me get Clara off?" "Sure. Here put her on my lap." I got up and he took her slipping his arm behind mine, prying her hands off my arm he put them on his. He stood up and sat against the wall and patted the spot next to him. "I'm glad we're safe now." "Me too." "Ciel when can we go home?" "Once I get everything worked out with the police here and then finish the paperwork. About a month I'd say." "Ok a lot soon than you originally thought." "Yeah. Sooner, way sooner." "Now for that dread boat again. I'll be glad to be home again." "I'm sorry you don't like the boat ride. Sebastian always gets sick to tell you the truth." "Oh, is that why we never see him on the boat?" "Yeah, just don't mention it to him. He doesn't like people to know." "Ok I won't." I snuggled closer to him and smiled. "I love you Ciel. Thank you for protecting us." "Love you too Lizzie. You're welcome." Then I fell asleep on him finally feeling safe again.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack: These past days have been hard. A man kept trying to kill us until The Master stopped him. I knew that the Master was a demon but I'd never seen him use it more than a short time. I've been caught up in things that I completely ignored certain things. I guess I should have tried to help Master more. I wandered around the house bored. I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into Clara carrying a stack of books. She fell down, the books scattering. I helped her up then picked up the books. "I'm sorry Clara. I wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry." "It's ok Jack I was just getting these books back to the library." "I'll take them." "Oh it's fine I can do it myself." "If you're sure." "Yes I'm sure. Thanks for offering though." "You're welcome." She continued on her way. I sighed as I kept wandering the house. I ended up running into Master. "I'm sorry Sir." "It's okay Jack." He ruffled my hair like dad used to then kept walking. I ran outside and slumped down against the house. I watched the passing traffic. I sighed again and jumped when someone touched my shoulder. I looked up to see David. "Oh hi David." "Hey what are you doing out here?" "Sitting, watching the street. I want to go home. I feel so out of place here." "I know me too. I like England better, plus Charlie is still there." "Oh, right. I don't even have someone to go home to." "Oh…. do you think we'll get to go home soon?" "I hope so David. I really hope so." " Come lets go inside Mom is making breakfast for once. Clara is happy since she gets to help Mom make dinner tonight." "Oh yeah it's Christmas Eve." "Yep it is." He helped me up and we went inside.

Sebastian: "Lizzie do you need help with breakfast?" "No thank you Sebastian. I'll be fine." I nodded my head. I headed to the library to clean up a bit. I ended up cleaning the whole house with in the hour. I headed back to the kitchen. Lizzie was just finishing breakfast. I helped her take it to the table and gather up the children. They sat down to eat. I cleared away plates and silverware as people got done eating. Ciel looked up at me. I bowed my head to him. He frowned slightly when he saw my eyes. Since the other night they had grown cold. I'd gone back to how I used to be. A demon serving his master. Even Rowan noticed the difference. My children had been taught to do things for themselves they'd survive. I took the dishes to the kitchen, cleaned them and put them away. I went back out and stood behind Ciel. Ready for what he needed me to do. There I stayed until I was needed.

Ciel: Sebastian standing behind me, Lizzie sitting next to me. Not something that happens very often. Stifling a yawn I picked up a newspaper. Lizzie caught me trying not to yawn. "Ciel go to bed. You need more sleep." "No, I'm fine." She sighed standing up and walked away. Maybe she was right but my foolish pride wasn't letting me admit it. I slammed my hands on the table and walked away. I walked to the ticket office for boats. I bought us passage home once winter was done. Walking home I shoved my hands in my pockets, kicking at rocks on the ground. Carts rumbled past on their way home or out of town. I reached the house but after stopping in front of the drive I turned and walked past it. I couldn't face Lizzie for some reason. Everytime I look at her I feel like a failure. I see all my faults, everything I've done wrong. I don't know what to do about it. When I look at the kids I feel the same way. I couldn't tell any of them. I didn't know how. I walked until noon, the sun warming me through the cold, winter air. My breath coming in little puffs of air visible in the chilly air. Turning back I headed back. I walked inside frozen. I managed to sneak to my room. Laying down on the bed I fell asleep.

Annabeth: Dad and everyone else had been gone for a long time. I came home from school to only Mom. For a while I was okay with it but then it got boring and too quiet. I wandered around the house and town then the neighboring towns until I knew them inside and out. One day while sitting with Mom, sewing, Meyrin brought in two letters. One for me and the other for Mom. They were from Dad telling us they'd head home once winter was over. I smiled harder than I had in a long time. I jumped off the sofa and ran around the house yelling in joy. I told each of the servants the news. They were less pleased with the news than I was. I ran around outside not able to contain my joy. Mother called me back inside and calmed me down. I finished my sewing and went to bed.

Rowan: Hazel and I were together in the parlor when Ciel came home. We were playing with some toys and heard the door open. I peeked around the corner and noticed the red tinge around his eye and went back inside the parlor. I shrugged to Hazel and we kept playing.

Edmund: After the Earl left I took Clara up to my room to teach her how to play the violin. We had spent an hour and a half on trying to get her to hold it right. Finally she got frustrated and set the violin on the bed. "I'll never learn this." "Yes you will Clara you just have to give it sometime. I didn't learn the first day either." Giving her an encouraging smile I handed the violin back to her. "Try again. If this fails then we'll get your dad to come help us, okay?" "Okay Ed." She tried again, finally I gave in and ran to get Ciel. I dragged him in the room. "Help Clara please?" "Alright, alright. Clara what do you need help with?" " i just can't hold it right nor play it." "Okay here let me help you." He took her hands and gently moved them into the correct position. Shaping her fingers and straightening her wrist. Slowly he let go, her hands stayed as he left them. She smiled the biggest, cutest grin I'd ever seen. "I did it Dad, Ed! I did it!" I laughed "I knew you could Clara." I kissed her cheek. "We'll work on this and where your fingers go before we actually have you play. Okay?" She nodded and handed me back the violin. "Play something for me would you Ed?" "If you really want me to." "Oh I do!" She jumped up and down excited. "Sit on the bed, let me find some music." Earl smiled at me, nodded his head then left my room. I got out a song I'd gotten in Italy. It was a rather sad tune but I liked it anyway. As I played through the piece I would glance at Clara. She was enjoying herself. After I'd been playing for only a small while she got up and danced around the room as I changed into a song from America. This was more lively and exuberant. She danced around the room, laughing as she went. I tapped my foot to the rhythm. The song ended and I bowed. Still giggling she ran over to me. I started laughing her laugh contagious. I set the violin back in it's case. Then an idea hit me. What if we got the Earl to play and the rest of us could dance around. Smiling I grabbed Clara's hand and we ran off to find the Earl.

Lizzie: I was worried about Ciel, he seemed tired but didn't do anything about it. I played with Jaron and Hazel in the living room by the fire place. Then Ciel came home and went back to his office. Then I saw Edmund go in and drag Ciel out with him. I didn't know what was going on but about an hour later I heard violin. I smiled "Hazel will go find your sister? I want to surprise your Dad with the dresses I made you girls." "Ok Mommy!" She hopped up and ran off. "Jaron go find your brothers and go change." "Ok Mom." He left and I went to my room. I grabbed my new dress that Ciel had never seen before. It was red and green with flowers and snowflakes. I had hid it in the closet, I hope Ciel hadn't found it when I was sick. I pulled out the new outfit I got for Ciel and laid it on the bed. I wrote a note and left it on the bed. Then I left and went into Clara, and Hazel's room. " Girls did you find the dresses?" The dresses were a red a green similar to mine, with snowflakes, and sparkles. "Yep." I helped the girls into the dresses, and smiled. They looked so beautiful, and I made them spin. They smiled and laughed. "Should we go downstairs and be with the boys for christmas?" They nodded and we went downstairs.


	21. Chapter 21

Ciel: I walked into my room to find a suit and a note. The note was from Lizzie telling me to wear the suit. I put it on and went downstairs. I walked into the parlor to find all the boys in a suit much like me and the girls in matching dresses. Hazel ran up to me and twirled around. I picked her up tossing her in the air lightly. "You look wonderful all of you. What's the occasion?" "It's Christmas Daddy." "Christmas? Is it Christmas already?" I replied in mock shock. "Yeah it is. Isn't my dress pretty?! Mommy made them." "Did she now? Well I think you all look simply gorgeous." "Thanks Daddy." "Of course Sweetie. I always think you look gorgeous though." "Thanks." I kissed her forehead and set her down. "I haven't see you so festive in a while Lizzie. You look amazing." I kissed her. "Well in my defense I was sick for a while. But I made the girls the dresses while you were out, and It's finally Christmas." "True, but I was talking with in the last few years. Either way I love it." "Well I know you don't really like holidays that much, and last year you weren't here." "I know and I'm sorry. This year I am here and it's going to be the best Christmas ever. I promise you that. I won't mope around at all on holidays ever again." "Just having you with us makes it a wonderful Christmas already Ciel. I love you" "I love you too." I kissed her again. I laughed when I heard the boys groan and the girls giggle. Looking up I saw mistletoe. "You thought of everything didn't you?" "Mostly yes." "You always do." I took her hand and lead everyone over to the fireplace. "Who wants to hear a story?" "Me me me. I like when you tell stories dad." "Alright, hmm let's see which one?" Then it hit me. The one I'd grown up on. "One person who would not be shopping for Christmas gifts was Ebenezer Scrooge, a rich banker with a heart of stone, quite indifferent to people's feelings. He not only didn't buy Christmas gifts, he never brought anything for anyone. The sparrows who perched on his windowsill never got a crumb. He often foreclosed on loans not promptly paid, even a day after they were due. He was never heard to say "merry Christmas," or "happy holidays" to anyone, not even his nephew, the only link to his beloved sister who died in childbirth. His nephew kept inviting him to parties just the same, but he never came! Too preoccupied wheeling, dealing, and sealing his fate, leading finally to anonymity. His motto, said with a shrug, was "holidays, humbug."

While he didn't have to worry about the millennium, Ebenezer Scrooge has plenty to worry about. The three spirits, Christmas past, present and future, are about to visit him, preceded by his deceased partner Jacob Marley, whose miserly gains have earned him lots of chains which he drags around. In life, like Scrooge, he never paid heed to others' needs. He has decided to drop in on Scrooge.

When Jacob Marley came in sight, once Scrooge recognized him, it really gave him a fright. But let's go back to the scene where mean old Ebenezer Scrooge is leaving his favorite restaurant on Christmas eve where he's had goose with stuffing and plum mousse. While he usually ate mutton, sometimes with a stewed turnip or carrot (never dessert), on this night he was a glutton. Bob Crachet, his clerk, was working late on Christmas eve to make up for his tardy start on the day. He had taken Tim for a ride on his shoulders so he could see the decorations and toys in the store windows. It was a tradition he had to make time for. That's why he was working late on Christmas eve, a fact that didn't disturb Scrooge, who didn't believe in Christmas. Despite his difficulty in enjoying anything, he felt satisfied with his dinner, and left a whole penny tip, instead of a half penny. (The Crachet family, on the other hand, were not planning a lavish Christmas dinner. Not on the meager wages Scrooge paid Bob Crachet, much of which was needed for Tiny Tim, whose crippled leg required expensive care from time to time. But they were cheerful despite their deprivations).

As Scrooge left the restaurant, a beggar approached him saying, "Please sir, I'm hungry, can you give me a half penny so I can buy a Christmas meal? You look like a man of means."

"What would that buy," scoffed Scrooge. "Why don't you go to the poorhouse. Don't bother me with your foolish appeal, I can't feed the whole country," Scrooge muttered, and then commanded, "Be off, and take those confounded bells with you. They foretell a headache."

He hurried home as fast as he could, jumped into bed, pulling the covers over his head. But the sound of the bells were still in his ears. He fell into a fitful sleep and dreamed the goose he ate was hitting him over the head with a drumstick that turned into Tiny Tim's crutch.

"You're one cranky banker," the goose said. "How could you ignore Tiny Tim? It's shocking."

"How can you say I did that?" said Scrooge. "I gave him a half penny for his Christmas stocking."

"The record shows," said the goose, "that it didn't even fill the toe."

The goose continued to berate him in a voice quite gruff, when Scrooge, putting his hands over his ears cried, "Stop, I've had enough of this silly stuff." Suddenly he realized the goose had turned into his old partner Jacob Marley. But Scrooge was so wound up he kept yelling "Stop."

"I can't stop," said Jacob sadly, "I have to keep walking around," he sighed "that's my fate. It's too late for me to stop anything," he groaned. "It's more than I can bear, pulling all these chains everywhere."

"Why can't we just visit a while and talk about old times?" asked Scrooge, who was so lonesome, he would even settle for Marley's company.

"I wish I could," said Marley with a moan in his quivering voice, "but hear the chimes, I fear I've already outstayed my time. I must walk constantly to and fro, dragging these chains to show I know how mean I was in life." He sighed, and it sounded like a wind whistling down an icy ravine .

"That wasn't meanness, that was business," said Scrooge.

"Alas, I found that's not so," said Marley. "Lack of charity is a sin. And greed is blind. No matter how much money you accumulate, you learn too late, it will not bring you peace of mind. When they take the tally, it's too late to rally." He shook his head

"Who needs peace," said Scrooge. "Making money I have found, is what makes the world go round. No point talking to you anymore, it's just a bore. As you leave, please close the door."

"I just go through them," said Marley, "that's the only advantage of being a ghost. Anyhow, it's yourself you deceive, I'm glad to leave, you're not much of a host."

"Humph," said Scrooge, "I didn't send you an invitation."

"I realize that," said Marley, "but I've served the ration alloted to me to try and save you."

"From what?" said Scrooge. "Foolish spending?"

"From my fate," said Marley. "Repent, it's not too late."

"Bah humbug," said Scrooge.

"Repent, it's later than you think," said Marley, as he slowly disappeared from sight, "or you'll be like me, dragging chains constantly."

"I ate too much goose," sighed Scrooge. "Or perhaps it was the stuffing that started all these delusions. But I've had enough."

Just then, the sound of bells came back, replacing the clanging of Marley's chains. A strange white light filtered through the gloom of the room. Out of it emerged another ghost, a jolly round one with a garland of holly leaves and berries around its head. He kept getting closer and closer and the bells kept getting louder and louder. A voice was chanting, "delusions cause confusions."

"Are you another illusion?" asked Scrooge.

"I am the spirit of Christmas past," said the jolly rotund figure.

"As long as I have to entertain spirits, you're an improvement on Marley," said Scrooge, relieved to have Marley gone. "What are your intentions? I've already had dinner, are you hungry, looking for a handout, is that what this is all about?"

"Foolish questions," said the spirit. "Sometimes you wonder why a mortal who would ask them would expect a sane reply."

"Why then would you be here?" asked Scrooge, "I don't believe in you."

"But even so," said the spirit, "I'm a jolly part of your life, as our trip will show."

"What trip?" said Scrooge, "are we going somewhere?"

"Oops," said the spirit, "did I forget to mention, but if you could read my mind, you would know that was my intention."

"I doubt it," said scrooge. "Where would we be going at this time of night, if I may ask. Is this a task I must fulfill, I'm an old man, I don't want to go anywhere. I need my rest." But to tell the truth, Ebenezer did not feel sure of himself at all anymore, and wondered what was in store.

"What is best for you, is what I have in view," said the spirit. "We're going north and south and east and west and won't rest until we find it."

"Find what?" asked Scrooge. "Is this a riddle?"

"More like a challenge," said the spirit. "We have to go back and find a Christmas past where joys seemed to last."

"Nothing lasts," said Scrooge, "except money."

"My job, as a spirit of the happy past, is to bring it back and find some scene where you were cast as a person with a dream to see if it has kept its gleam."

"Seems to me," said Scrooge, "that the only thing that gleams is gold."

"I know," said the spirit, "it's for what your youth and dreams were sold. We must now fly through the night sky and apply all our ESP to find some place you used to be, where plans were fun, and fun was free."

"Why would I want to do that," asked Scrooge. A chilling wind was blowing through the open window. He was getting rather worried about how things were going and shivered. "I'm rich now, and have my own creed. There's nothing in the past I need. I'm happy as a king. I don't need anyone or anything."

"That's a matter of opinion," said the spirit. "If there's one small regret, some little joy you didn't forget, in a place now lost in time, you might find you'll lose the blindfold on your eyes."

"That would surprise me," said Scrooge, "but I guess I have no choice."

"Well don't delay," said the spirit, "I don't have long to stay." For a moment the spirit lost his cheerful demeanor. "This is a very difficult place to find. We must keep the thought, happy past, in our mind."

And they swished out into the night, the spirits arm wrapped around Scrooge, who shivered and shook in his nightcap and gown, but was calmed by the spirit's voice; almost beguiled, like a frightened child.

Soon the chilly air and night sky disappeared and they reached the warmth of a festive holiday party. "At last," said the spirit, "we found a reasonably good place that seems quite filled with song and grace. It's a start, but you must play the part of an observer to see if you still have a heart."

"I do, I do," said Scrooge as he perceived a wonderful feeling of well being he had not felt for many years. "I know this place," he said with elation to the spirit. "I feel a glow just being here, I recognize so many things I had forgotten. This place needs fixing up, I'll have it done and pay for it, it is a disgrace to have such a nice place falling apart." But Fezzywig, his old boss didn't seem to care, his jolly spirit was everywhere greeting the office workers, slapping their backs and dancing an Irish jig.

Ebenezer saw the tree he had once decorated with candles and strings of popcorn standing right where it used to be, and next to it was he. "Golly," he said, "could that be me, so young and carefree?"

"Yes," said the spirit, "before greed replaced every need." Scrooge looked sad, and then he saw Anne, his sweetheart, just as if they had never parted. A tear filled each eye. "How did I ever let you go," he cried.

He tried to touch her hand, but the spirit stopped him, saying "she's not really there you know."

"Please spirit," said Scrooge, "say that's not so."

The spirit sighed, "time has shown, her children now have grown, in fact her children now have children, you know you lost her long ago."

"Is there anything I can do to change the way it came out," Scrooge asked.

"Of all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these, it might have been," the spirit said.

"Well," said Scrooge, "Anne's life has been enjoyed, it's just my life that has a void." He put his head down on the spirits shoulder and sobbed.

"It's true," said the spirit, "you've been robbed. But when the night is through, I hope you'll see a better you."

Having said that, the spirit vanished and was replaced by the spirit of Christmas Present.

"Please spirit, come back," called out Scrooge. "I believe in you now, I really do." But the spirit had vanished. Scrooge sighed and complied with the new spirit's request. The things he saw changed him a lot, you can guess. Things he did as recently as yesterday he could view. The beggar returned, and he heard his nephew sighing and saying, "poor uncle Scrooge. Will he go to his grave never knowing we loved him." Scrooge yearned for a chance to change that above all.

"I will," he promised himself. "I will go to Fred's party and join in the fun with everyone. I'll sing my favorite carols I forgot about all these years." Tears again filled his eyes. "If only I can get out of this and return to reality. To be free to be a happy me." But he was not going to get off so easy.

The last spirit of the future was the worst, cruel and indifferent as to the shadows of coming events. Scrooge was frantic as he saw thieves forcing open his strong box filled with hoarded treasures. "Stop," he called out, but no one heard him. He saw his drapes ripped off the walls, his house ransacked. But what filled him with despair was Tiny Tim's empty chair. For the first time in many years he felt an ache and a longing in his heart. A desire to be part of the Crachets' life. "Please come back Tiny Tim," he said, "I'll take care of you, I'll find someone who can make you walk again. But he realized he was alone, and his words were only an echo of his feelings, all the people he encountered were just phantoms of the future.

"Please spirit," he cried out, "are these things that must be, or can I cancel what I see." He well understood the spirit's answer, he would have to rearrange his life. It depended on Scrooge, and if he could change. He begged the spirit to spare him if he promised to faithfully change and be charitable and good. The spirit said he could.

And Scrooge was as good as his word, and never again thought people's problems were absurd. According to the plan observed the holidays with more charity than any man, giving willingly his share and indulging every little whim of the Crachet family, especially Tiny Tim, who became the center of his pride, and they were often seen strolling, smiling, side by side. He gave greed the gate, and avoided Jacob Marley's fate. The End." "That was a good story dad." "Ya it was." "Mom can we eat now?" "Daddy tell us another one." "Slow down kids. We'll eat dinner then I'll tell you another story. Okay?" "ok." "Lead the way Lizzie." "Ok come on kids. Clara will you help me bring dinner to the table?" "Sure Mom." I sat at the table and watched as my little family interacted. Smiling as I watched them. " So do you like this christmas Ciel?" "Yes, I do." "Hazel sweetie, don't fall asleep in your food." "I'll go put her to bed." "Ok Ciel." I took Hazel up to bed. Helped her out of her dress and into her night gown. I tucked her in, kissed her forehead and left her room. I went back downstairs and sat down once again at the table and watched everyone joyously eating and talking.

Clara: This had been a wonderful Christmas. Mom made us dresses and Dad was happy. He told us a story, and then we ate dinner. Hazel was falling asleep so dad took her to bed. After he came back we sat by the fireplace and played until all of us fell asleep on Mom and Dad.


	22. Chapter 22

Lizzie: We were sitting by the fireplace when all the kids fell asleep. I leaned on Ciel and smiled. "Ciel can you help me get unstuck? Let's get the kids up into their rooms instead of on us." "Sure Love." He get Clara and Edmund off of me, and I picked up Jaron. We got all the kids into their bed, and went to ours. I pulled out all the present and had Ciel help me put them under the tree. We finally got into bed. "Ciel do you think we're safe now?" "Yes, we are fine." "That's good. Merry Christmas Ciel, I love you." I snuggled up next to him. "Merry Christmas My Love. I love you too." I smiled and fell asleep on Ciel.

Sebastian: Ciel had a wonderful day. I was happy to see him smiling and being a father again. I watched from a far. Rowan came and tried to get me to participate. I just sent him back over. Holiday's aren't really my thing. After Ciel and Lizzie went to bed I cleaned up the house from earlier. I ran out of things to do. I finished up what I was doing and went to bed.

Hazel: I woke up and remembered that it was christmas morning. I jumped out of bed and went to Clara. "Clara, Clara, Clara! Wake up it's Christmas morning." She groaned "Okay Hazel I'm getting up. Go get the boys then we'll make up Mom, and Dad." "Ok!" I ran out the room, and woke up the boys. Jaron almost hit me in the face but I had become an expert at missing them. I dragged them back to mine and Clara's room, and we all went to Mom, and Dad's room. I jumped onto their bed, and shook Dad. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy wake up!" "Alright Hazel, I'm up. I'm up." I grabbed his hand and Clara woke up Mom. Then we all ran downstairs. The tree was surrounded by presents. We opened presents, and I got a new doll, and other things. I was so happy. Then Mom let me help her and Clara with breakfast. I sat next to Dad, and smiled. This was a lot better than last year. All because Dad was here, and nothing bad had happened for the whole day.

Ciel: Hazel woke me early the next morning. It was Christmas morning. I sat up until the girls left the room. Once they were gone I laid back down. "Ciel, get up we need to go down stairs for the children." Knowing I couldn't win this fight I got up and got dressed. I followed Lizzie downstairs and sat on the couch. Lizzie sat down next to me. I watched the kids unwrap their presents. Smiled as they giggled and laughed. Their reactions the best things in the world to me at this moment. Sitting there with them I promised myself I would never miss Christmas with them ever again. Lizzie turned to me. "See don't you like this Christmas? I think they're happier having you here instead of gone." "Yeah, Christmas isn't so bad." "I told you so Ciel. I love you." "I love you too Lizzie." "Although I could deal without the kids waking us up so early." "Yeah me too." I chuckled and shook my head. Lizzie looked over at me confused. "What's so funny?" "Nothing Love." I leaned over and kissed her pulling her closer to me. "Absolutely nothing." "Eww Mommy, Daddy no kissing." "Why not? That was Mommy's Christmas present though." "Cause it's gross Daddy." "Really?" "Yes it is." "Hazel leave Mom, and Dad alone. You don't complain when Dad kisses you." "But Clara." "Actually Clara makes a good point." I stood up and picked up Hazel. I spun her around and tossed her in the air. I kissed her cheek. She giggled and I set her down again. I sat down on the floor. "Ciel be careful don't break her." "She's alright. Aren't you Hazel?" "Yep I'm just fine see Mommy." "Okay Hazel just don't get hurt." I chuckled again. I leaned back and put my head in Lizzie's lap. "Would I really break my little girl?" "Not on purpose, by accident yes." "I don't think I would do it either way." " can you help me clean up a bit in here." "Sure Mom." "It's okay, I'll get it." I stood up and cleaned up the room. I didn't realize that I'd gone into my demon speed until I was done and everyone was staring at me. "Dad how did you do that so fast?" I looked over at Lizzie and spread my hands. She just smiled at me and nodded towards David. "I just can I guess." "But Dad people can't go that fast." "Well umm….I...I don't know then Kiddo." "But Dad there's got to be a reason." "I…..I don't know David." "But Dad…" "David stop your Dad doesn't know." "But Mom." "Don't back talk your mother David. You'll find out one day. Not today though." "But why not today Dad." "Because I said so." "But…." I turned my back to him and sighed. Trying to keep my anger level down. "No David." "David stop bugging your Dad. *whispered to Ciel* Ciel calm down before your eyes change and they really start asking questions." "I'm trying Lizzie, really I am." A red tinge formed around my eyes. I shut my eyes and willed myself to calm down. Slowly the red went away. I turned back to the kids and smiled. "What's next?" "Lets play a game Dad." "Okay what game?" "Um… Jaron you pick." "Ok! Lets play this one." "Um okay. How do you play this um this Scrabble?" "You use the tiles to make words and connect them together." "Oh ok. Why don't you guys show me how then I'll join in after?" "Okay Dad." I sat back and watched the kids play for a little. Then I joined in. We played for a while before hazel came over to me. "Daddy, I'm hungry." "Alright come on lets go eat." I stood up and picked her up. I headed to the dining room. "Lizzie I'll make lunch." "Um you sure Ciel?" "Yeah, Hazel you want to come help me?" "Sure!" "Alright, come on pretty girl. Let's go." "Ok Daddy." We headed to the kitchen and made some soup. We took it out and and everyone ate. I cleaned up then watched the kids play.

Lizzie: I was tired since Hazel woke us up early but I didn't mind too much. I loved Christmas especially with Ciel here. The months went by quickly after that. The snow started melting and soon it would be time to go home. I helped the kids pack up their stuff. I couldn't believe how old the kids were now. Clara was almost 10 David was 7 and the twins were 5. I was sitting outside looking at the area we had lived in for a year when Ciel came outside. "A penny for your thoughts?" "It's pretty but I miss London, but I really don't want to go back on the boat." "I know. I'm sorry Love." "It will be nice to be back in London though. I so wish to know what the new fashions are like there right now." "I know." "How much long until we leave?" "I have a few more things to do with work and then we'll leave. About a week." "Ok I still have time to pack up the rest of the house, and buy a few things…" "What do you need to buy?" "Just some stuff we only find here. Plus you know I like shopping." "This is true." I giggled "I'm glad I have a husband who take such good care of me and my kids. Just promise me you'll stop leaving so much. I hate when you leave and it gets harder each time." "I'm sorry Love. I don't have much of a choice." "Can't you talk to the Queen? Have her stop sending you so far away and for so long." "I can try. Not sure how much good that would do." "Just try maybe she'll be understanding since you have a wife and a family." I stood up and looked at him. "Come Ciel would still have some things to finish in the house." He took my hand and we went inside.

Jack: I was helping Dad finish packing up a few more things around the house. The Master had said we'd leave within a week. Clara walked past with Edmund. She laughs at something he whispers to her. I sighed and looked down. Dad heard the sigh and glanced over at Clara then back to me. I looked away and kept packing. The rest of the week was much the same. Packing, packing and more packing. Finally the Master told us we could leave America. I helped load up one the baggage carriage. I opted to go with the baggage carriage. This way I wouldn't have to see Clara with Edmund longer than I already have to. The baggage left a bit earlier so I left and waited at the docks for everyone else. Sitting alone and thinking.

Clara: We were finally going home. I was so excited I wanted to be back in London. We had finished packing everything once again and Jack and Sebastian had loaded everything on and took it to the docks, and then we made sure we had everything and left the house. We got in the carriage and went to the docks. It was very crowded so I had to make sure I didn't loss Mom, and Dad. We walked around a couple shops and had some fun. Then we had to get on the boat and I got bumped and I let go of Dad. I couldn't see anyone in my family and I was lost I had to find my family, before I got left behind. I kept getting bumped around and I was so terribly lost.

Ciel: We had been walking to the boat when Clara and I got separated. Her hand slipped out of mine. I looked around frantically and couldn't find her. I got everyone on the boat. I hugged Lizzie and whispered in her ear. "Stay here with the kids, Clara slipped out of my hand I'm going to go find her." I let go of her and before she could she object I jumped over the side of the boat onto the docks. I ran around looking frantically. "Clara! Clara where are you?!" I got no response each time. The man from the boat called for everyone else to get on board. I couldn't leave Clara. Finally I found her but too late. The boat had already left the dock. Lizzie called to me and I yelled back. "LIZZIE! I'LL TAKE CARE OF HER AND WE'LL BE ON THE NEXT BOAT HOME. BE SAFE." I saw her nod and thought to myself. "She's crying, at least Sebastian is with her." I looked down at my oldest daughter. She too was crying. I crouched down so I was her height. "Shh, don't cry Princess. We'll get home I promise." I pulled her into a hug and held her close. I stood back up and together we watched to boat disappear from sight. We turned and walked into town to wait out the time.


End file.
